


野外之战

by PiDanSeven



Series: BVS超蝙恋爱记 [2]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: M/M, SuperBat, 中文, 超蝙
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-20 01:16:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 6,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8231174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiDanSeven/pseuds/PiDanSeven
Summary: 超蝙的冒险爱情故事





	1. 第一章

**Author's Note:**

> BVS衍生，借用了JLU“超人之死”的一段情节，和《裂痕》是同系列文，故事情节无关，感情线是延续的，超蝙已经发展到友人以上，恋人未满的地步。
> 
> BUG有，不要深究，只想让他俩谈恋爱

克拉克挣扎着醒来。

就像是宿醉过后的清晨，他的记忆一度出现了断层。他浑身上下都酸疼极了，这可不常见。克拉克皱着眉睁开眼睛，却没有看到熟悉的天花板。

取而代之的是一片灰蓝的天空。

克拉克转了转眼珠，发现自己躺在地上——准确地说是躺在雪地上。

他穿着自己的超人制服，身上沾着泥土和灰尘，看上去像是经历了一场恶战。克拉克努力地回想，对了，之前他在战斗来着。

正义联盟的人在处理反派联盟在大都会街上制造的混乱——他们是这么叫自己的。本来他们能轻而易举地搞定，把反派们统统丢进监狱，然而玩偶人带上了他的新玩具。

一个激光武器。

糟糕。记忆陆续回到了他的脑海中，克拉克开始想起来之前发生了什么。玩偶人发现用激光打不中自己后，便将瞄准器对准了正在废墟里解救路人的蝙蝠侠。克拉克记得自己当时大喊着飞扑过去，试图救下布鲁斯。

现在看来是失败了。

布鲁斯，布鲁斯怎么样了？认知回笼的克拉克用手撑着自己试图坐起来，然后立马感觉到了自己手边有什么东西。

他看过去，发现同样穿着蝙蝠衣的布鲁斯正侧躺在自己手边，头罩不知道哪去了。

克拉克顾不上疼不疼了，连忙挪过去叫他。“布鲁斯？布鲁斯！你还好吗？”他试图去听布鲁斯的心跳声，却发现什么也听不到。克拉克赶紧用手摸了摸他的颈动脉，一下一下，稳定地跳着。

克拉克这才放下心来。他没空去想别的，又用手轻轻地拍他的脸。“布鲁斯，布鲁斯，醒醒。”

掌下的人呼吸猛地一滞，随后睁开了眼睛。

棕色的瞳孔紧紧地盯着自己，一眨不眨，仿佛在确认眼前的情况。随后身体一松，没有目镜遮拦的眼睛眨了眨。“克拉克？”

“是我，布鲁斯。你感觉怎么样？”

听到问话后布鲁斯手一用力便坐了起来，和克拉克面对面地坐着。他略微动了动手脚，说：“我应该没受伤。”手摸了摸自己头发，又问克拉克：“我的头罩呢？”

克拉克耸肩，随即这个动作让他不由得咧了嘴，嘶出一声。他低头去看了看自己的左肩，用右手试探性地碰了碰，不确定地问布鲁斯：“我的左手好像脱臼了？”

布鲁斯探过身来，托着他的左手动了动，“应该是的，要我帮你接回去吗？”

有什么不对，克拉克越发觉得哪里出了问题。“行。”

布鲁斯点点头，扶着他的左手小幅度地动了几下，然后趁克拉克不注意的时候猛地一扭，将骨头正回了原本的位置。

“嘶……”克拉克倒吸一口气，没想到会这么疼。他皱着眉轻轻动了动手，胳膊已经不痛了。

布鲁斯看他抱着手动个不停，便知道没什么大碍了，于是站起身准备走开。克拉克赶紧问：“你要去哪？”

“我去附近找找我的装备，说不定掉哪了。”克拉克这才发现布鲁斯的腰带也不在身上。

“我帮你看看就行——”话说到一半克拉克才知道哪里不对。

他看不到了。

他的X视线没有了。克拉克闭上眼，又睁开，熟悉的透视并没有出现。他叫住布鲁斯，现在他知道到底哪出问题了。

“布鲁斯，我看不到了。”克拉克不清楚是怎么一回事。直到现在站起来，他才后知后觉地反应过来自己的身体似乎沉重了不少，喉咙间再也没有藏着那股冰冷气息，而且他浑身都痛，尤其是刚刚接好的左手。

不，这不对。他是钢铁之躯，就算整栋楼压他身上都没事。

克拉克握紧双拳，脚上用力向上跳，却发现自己没有像往常一样腾空而起。

布鲁斯靠过来，看着他的动作：“怎么了？”

克拉克茫然地说：“我飞不起来了。”

布鲁斯皱眉，凑得更近了。“你的热视线呢？”

克拉克连忙试了试，他让布鲁斯退到一旁去，闭上眼，脑中想着将灼热的能量集中到眼睛上，随后睁开。

没有光，没有热，什么都没有。

克拉克低头看着地上的雪。

“你手脱臼的时候我就觉得不对，一向只有我揍你揍得手脱臼的份。”布鲁斯贴过去打量着他，试图找出端倪。

“刚刚我听不到你的心跳声。”克拉克低声说，他仿佛重新认识了自己的身体，一切感觉都不一样了。

“什么？”

“之前醒来的时候，我听不到你的心跳声，我以为你……”

“克拉克？”他感到布鲁斯的双手按住了他的肩膀，克拉克此时却耳鸣起来，像是什么都听不到，又像是只能听到什么声音。

“克拉克，你在发抖。”布鲁斯的声音低低地响起。“你冷吗克拉克？”

克拉克感觉到自己被扶着坐下来。他从一片冰天雪地中醒来，周围空旷而毫无遮蔽，他看不到一片云，一棵树，脚下踩着的积雪大概有十厘米那么厚，他顺着布鲁斯的手套看向自己的身体，正在一阵阵发着抖。

“不，我不冷。”克拉克哆嗦着说，“我控制不了。”即使积雪满地，克拉克发现自己依然承受得了此时的气温，哪怕他现在只穿着制服。

布鲁斯一只手揽着他的肩膀，一只手轻抚着他的胸口。“呼吸，克拉克。慢慢来，现在深吸一口气，”克拉克遵循他的指示。“现在呼出来，放慢些。”

布鲁斯紧紧地靠着他半坐着，黑靴子和自己的红靴子挨在一起色调对比分明，克拉克觉得很好看，脚下的雪地被他俩踩出了四个坑，非常完美的他俩脚的形状。

克拉克做了好几个深呼吸后终于止住了浑身的震颤，等他平静下来布鲁斯才收回他的手。

“好吧，刚刚是怎么回事？”克拉克问。

布鲁斯迟疑地说：“失去超能力的副作用？”很明显他们来到的这个鬼地方让克拉克失去了他的超能力，暂时地或者永久地。“你所有的超能力都没了？”

克拉克闭上眼睛。自从幼时开始显露能力起他便习惯了普通体格和超人体格共存的状态，他几乎忘了自己什么能力都没有是什么样子了。

“也不是，我还能感受到一些东西。”他的感官仍被增强着，虽然没有之前那么明显，但他仍能听到空中细微的风声，嗅到地面上雪的寒冷气息，看到布鲁斯脸上细小的绒毛。“……我不确定。”

布鲁斯看上去并不意外，“我先去附近找找我的装备，待会再来看看这是个什么情况。”

克拉克点头。从醒来到现在这段时间里，他可以确定的是玩偶人的激光将他俩送到了这个地方——看上去不太像地球。这没有直射的太阳光，天空是灰暗的，但又不是完全的黑暗，应该是其他星球反射的光源。

克拉克扯了扯自己的披风。虽然看上去狼狈了些，但制服好歹是完整的，他的披风也还在。

 

等到克拉克把身上的灰尘泥土拍干净后，布鲁斯也回来了，手上拿着一条黄色的腰带。

布鲁斯的黑色蝙蝠衣看上去有几处破损，但披风也好好地系在身后，他走过来坐到克拉克旁边。“找不到面罩，但我找到腰带了。”他把手里的东西给他看，“虽然也坏了，但还剩下几个格子。”

几个格子代表的就是他们现在多了很多能用的东西，克拉克知道。看着正在检查腰带的布鲁斯，他突然想到一个问题。

“你冷吗，布鲁斯？”克拉克问他。自己承受得住这个气温，但并不代表布鲁斯就可以，最重要的是现在布鲁斯的面罩没了，蝙蝠衣也有了破损。

“……我还行。”布鲁斯说，克拉克示意他坐过来靠着自己。布鲁斯挪过来，边翻看着腰带边对他说：“没了头罩，就不能通讯和夜视了，而且也不能知道具体的时间，让我看看能不能找到一块表。”然后他像想起什么似的问克拉克：“你能知道现在是什么时间吗？”

克拉克摇头。

“现在我们来评估下眼前的状况。”布鲁斯说，“你会受伤了，我的装备也没了很多，这个什么都没有的地方看起来也没办法让我们马上回到地球。”

克拉克点头。“我们得先想办法活下去。”

“正是我要说的。”布鲁斯看向远方，一片雪白，仿佛永远不会到头。“我们没有在掉到这的那一刻就冻死已经是万幸了。现在没有太阳，你也没办法靠太阳恢复体力了。”随后又说：“不过这也说不定。”布鲁斯翻找的动作停下，掏出一块蝙蝠状的表给他看。“现在我们能知道时间了。”

克拉克不由自主地跟着他笑起来，布鲁斯又说：“这块表还可以定位。”他捣鼓了几下，拆下了个什么东西，然后把蝙蝠递给克拉克。“你拿着这个，我就可以知道你在哪了。”说着晃了晃拆下来的一块半个巴掌大的显示屏。

“要是我想找到你呢？”克拉克问。

“我相信你能找到我，就算现在你耳朵没那么好使了。”布鲁斯扬了扬眉毛。

克拉克微笑着点头。

 

“我们现在对这个地方的了解太少了，如果我们能知道得更多，或许能找出回到地球的方法。”过了一会克拉克对布鲁斯说。

布鲁斯很赞同，指着远处说：“刚刚我走开去找装备的时候，看到前方有一棵树，很像云杉。”

“这里的确很像亚寒带。”克拉克说。

“不一定就在地球，甚至不一定在我们原本的时间线上。”布鲁斯看着前方会有树的地方，“我是说，既然激光改变空间，说不定也能改变时间。”

“我们也不能总待在这。”克拉克说，这里除了他俩坐出来的雪窝以外什么都没有。“挑一个方向吧。”

布鲁斯打开腰带的一个格子，拿出了一个蝙蝠状的指南针。“虽然不知道它现在是靠什么指着方向，但刚刚回来的时候我试过了，它指的是同一个方向。”布鲁斯顺着指针方向指过去。

“南边？”克拉克迟疑地说。

“谁知道呢，这里甚至不一定是地球。”布鲁斯擦了擦指南针的表面，递给克拉克。“鬼知道它会指着我们去哪。”

“那就这边吧。”克拉克定下了方向。

“很对，朝指南针的‘南边’走，说不定可以暖和些，即使我们不在地球上。”两人对视一眼，大笑起来。


	2. 第二章

克拉克负责指示方向，布鲁斯负责计时。  
今天是第一天。在从这个星球上醒来的3小时54分后，在时针指到地球上的12点时，他们朝着指南针所指的那个方向，开始徒步行走。  
路上的时候克拉克又尝试了一遍他的所有超能力，但都没有一个显露，他现在就和一个体格健壮的普通人差不多。  
对了，还要加上略微增强的感官能力。  
克拉克和布鲁斯并排走着，红黑披风垂在他们身后。好在现在还没有起风，走起来没那么难受，期间克拉克问了下布鲁斯看到的那棵树。  
“那棵树在我们走的这个方向吗？”克拉克走一段就看一眼指南针，没有任何参照物的雪地实在容易失去方向感。  
“不清楚。”布鲁斯的步伐不小，行进速度很快，而且呼吸很均匀，长期的义警生活让他的体格远远超出人类的平均值。“我一直在算我们的行进速度，考虑到体力和环境温度，如果我们每天能走12小时，可以更快地赶到‘南’边。”  
克拉克估摸着算了下，普通人正常情况下9小时能走40公里。他们完全可以做到，但如果他们还不能找到吃的，那么他们的南行之路将无限期延长。  
起初两人沉默地走着，偶尔交谈几句无关紧要的事。没有人知道前路怎样，或者是他们又该怎样应对。克拉克到现在还不确定自己的超能力到底能不能恢复，如今看来超能力的恢复似乎可以让一切问题迎刃而解。  
走了三个小时后两人的速度还是像刚开始一样。克拉克扭头看了下身后，四串脚印绵延一路，示意着他们来时的方向。这片雪地无遮无拦，荒芜得可怕。就在他们出发的前一个小时里，他们路过了一棵树，布鲁斯说那很像云杉，克拉克觉得基本上是说这就是云杉的意思了。  
他们没在树下停留，而是选择继续赶路。没准真像布鲁斯之前打趣的一样，越往指南针指的方向走，气候会越暖和，克拉克不着边地想。  
只是眼下有一件更急切的事。  
路过了第一棵树后他原以为这意味着前方会有更多的树出现，然而在接下来的两个多小时里他们什么也没看见。没有风，没有云，没有树木，没有石头，静寂辽阔的雪地中只有他们两个人的身影。  
没有目标的纯粹行走实在太过无趣。起初克拉克还注意调整着呼吸和行走的步伐，到后面他只是机械地朝着指南针的方向迈步。脚踩在雪上奇异地没有声音，走完一公里并不意味着任务的结束，因为前方还有未知个一公里。  
所以克拉克开始和布鲁斯聊天。  
从“那块表是阿福做的吗？”、“不知道你的腰带里有没有可以点火的”、“戴安娜他们肯定以为我们死了”，到“你冷吗？”、“不知道这会不会有太阳”、“我们得想办法回去。”  
克拉克并没有刻意找话题。事实上，不同于多数人对蝙蝠侠的印象，当他和布鲁斯在一起的时候，克拉克发现自己总会有和他聊的话题。  
一旦克拉克看着没有任何一种多余色彩的前方开始胡思乱想时，他便会和布鲁斯说话。等他说完后，布鲁斯便会低低地，平稳地回应着他，类似“不，是我做的”、“有一个打火机”、“我不冷”和“我们会活下去的。”  
“我们会活下去的。”克拉克迈出第不知道多少步时这么想。

他们的脚踩进雪地里的时候没有发出一点声音，只是软软地陷了下去。克拉克看着雪粒有些恍惚，如果足够干净的话，他们就可以喝雪水了。  
此时克拉克发现自己在无意识地舔着嘴唇。他的喉咙有些发干，更别说到了这里后他们什么也没吃，还是在他们刚刚经历了一场恶战后的情况下。  
不过这只是第一天，他还撑得住。

克拉克冲着前方边走边问：“布鲁斯？你还好吗？”  
落后他一个肩膀的布鲁斯抬起一条腿踢了踢，抖掉鞋底的雪。“还好。”

目前为止他们的体力都还撑得住，不吃不喝对他们来说暂时没问题。但克拉克能肯定布鲁斯已经在想怎么解决他们之后的食物问题了。

四周空旷寂静无声，仿佛连风都不曾到访这里。星球上的唯二人类并肩走着，在雪地上留下一个个脚印。

就在克拉克快要在永无止境的路途中失去时间概念的时候，身旁的布鲁斯撞了撞他的胳膊，对他说：“晚上8点了。”他把那块蝙蝠表亮出来给克拉克看。  
天空似乎更黑了些，克拉克说不准。“天是不是黑了？”他问。  
布鲁斯停下来，抬头看了一会。“是黑了些。”他的语气轻松起来。“天空有变化就说明有移动的光源，说不定我们真的可以走到有太阳的地方。”

转机就在此时一个接着一个出现。

在蝙蝠镖显示的时间变为晚上8点15分时，克拉克终于看见了第二棵树。树干大概有他的胳膊那么粗，一层楼的高度。布鲁斯的手摸上了淡灰色的粗糙树皮：“这棵也很像云杉。”  
克拉克在树下停住脚步，一股莫名的喜悦从他心头燃起。“看来我们找到了今晚睡觉的地方。”  
布鲁斯绕着树转了一圈，同意了他：“我们不能再错过这个。”天空比起他们刚来到这里的时候更黑了，但又不是堪萨斯农场那样暗得纯粹的夜色，克拉克突然想到。  
布鲁斯俯下身，往雪地上按了个手印。“积雪更浅了。”于是克拉克也趴下去仔细看，他刨了个浅浅的坑。“的确是。”  
一路走来他们并没有发现积雪消融的痕迹，正因如此，如果不是布鲁斯观察得仔细，克拉克恐怕不会发现。积雪就这样凭空堆积，又凭空消失——真是个奇怪的星球。  
克拉克叹了口气，决定不去深究。接下来他和布鲁斯一起，将树半径三米内的雪地都清理了出来。就如布鲁斯发现的那样，他们往雪地之下挖了不到十厘米的深度，底下的土地就露了出来：黑色的大颗粒土壤，有些硬，却没有板结。  
能看到实实在在的土地确实让克拉克很开心。毕竟比起大都会的高楼大厦，玉米地和奶牛更让克拉克有亲切感。他看了眼正靠着树坐下来的布鲁斯，似乎他也很高兴。今天徒步的漫长行程里克拉克曾闪现过一个念头：很庆幸布鲁斯的面罩丢了，让他能清楚地看到蝙蝠侠的表情。  
克拉克可不打算把这句话说出来。  
他也靠着树坐在黑土地上，两条腿直直地伸朝前面。树干太细了些，他的肩膀和布鲁斯的肩膀挨到了一起。这时布鲁斯开始动起来，想要把自己的披风解下来。  
“你要做什么？”克拉克问。  
“如果晚上降温的话，披风盖在身上会好一些。”布鲁斯看了看克拉克背后的披风，“你最好也解下来，我可不想早上起来发现你冻死在我旁边。”  
克拉克故作惋惜地撇撇嘴：“这个没办法解下来。”然后把头歪了歪，露出脖子和肩膀的连接处给布鲁斯看。  
布鲁斯打量了一会：“回去可以让阿尔弗雷德帮你改造一下制服。”接着把那个令无数罪犯闻风丧胆的传奇式黑色披风解了下来，盖在身上裹住自己，上半身靠在树干上，打算就这么睡过去。  
即使已经是地球时间的晚上，这里却并不冷，只着紧身制服的克拉克面对一地的积雪毫不畏惧。他和布鲁斯肩靠着肩，半边身子隔着细细的树干贴在一起。他还打算说些什么，一转头看到布鲁斯的头微微歪向一边，看起来已经睡着了。  
克拉克凑过去看，布鲁斯的银发夹在黑色的额发当中，垂了几缕下来，双眼已经闭上了。也许是隔得太近，克拉克竟感觉自己听到了布鲁斯的心跳声砰砰砰地在他耳边响着。  
他惊喜地直起身，朝远方看去，继而发现没有任何光线从自己眼中射出。  
克拉克有些失落。

他盯着布鲁斯的头顶看了一会兀自出神，身边那个能接住自己拳头的黑暗骑士此时头彻底歪朝一边睡得正熟。克拉克的目光从头顶移到了耳朵，又移到了颈后。  
这样睡脖子肯定非常不舒服。  
克拉克伸手将布鲁斯的头扶正，朝自己这个方向偏了一点，又把身后的红色披风扯到身前，手放在披风下面。随即朝布鲁斯那边微微歪了歪头，感受到自己的头发轻轻地碰到了布鲁斯的头发后，便背靠着树干闭上眼睛，彻底睡了过去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我觉得我还是挺含蓄的，官方的话估计直接靠一起睡了。


	3. 第三章

克拉克浑身僵硬地醒来。  
在睁开眼的那一瞬间，他甚至有点希望昨天的经历都是一场梦境。他只是中了某种魔法，或者更简单些，他做了一个梦。

但梦里可没有和他头靠头睡着的布鲁斯。

克拉克条件反射地动了一下，布鲁斯立马醒了过来，挺直身体。  
“天没有亮。”天空还是那种阴沉的灰蓝色，像是夜将至未至。

克拉克活动着酸疼的四肢，左右来回扭着脖子回答道：“能看得见就行。”  
布鲁斯看了下时间，“8点钟。”  
比克拉克想象的晚，他们睡了快12个小时。他们站起来又活动了好一会，克拉克才感觉找回了对四肢的控制。  
“我们得充分利用这棵树。”布鲁斯仰着头说，开始向上起跳去够树枝。

克拉克则走到半径外去看雪。  
他用手捧了一捧雪，举到眼前观察。固体形状，跟地球上的差不多，倒是不太冰。克拉克朝手心呵了一口气，那堆雪随即像柔软的棉花糖一样迅速软下来，化为液状流到他手里。  
克拉克再接再厉，又吹了几口热气，整个手心的雪都融化了，顺着他的手背流下来。  
“布鲁斯，这雪会融化——”克拉克转过身去，发现布鲁斯脚边堆了些树枝，约莫一个人高的长度。布鲁斯正用两只手抓着上方的一根分枝，双脚离地，整个人都挂在树上。  
克拉克跑过去拦腰抱住他，帮他把树枝拽下来。这个分枝几乎要有树干那么粗了，离地有那么一段距离。克拉克从前面抱住布鲁斯的腰，往下一拽，咔的一声，布鲁斯连同整个树枝的重量都压着克拉克往下坠。  
克拉克顺势往后一倒，整个人垫在下面把布鲁斯抱在身前。  
“Och——”克拉克发誓他开始怀念自己的钢铁之躯了，布鲁斯可不是什么轻飘飘的16岁少女。在掉下来之前布鲁斯把树枝往旁边丢开，此时它们才没有直接戳到克拉克脸上。他从克拉克身上爬起坐到一边，又伸出手把他拉了起来。  
“没事吧？”布鲁斯又用那种熟悉的打量眼神看着他。  
克拉克摇头，看了看被丢在四周的零零落落的树枝。“你准备做什么？”  
“树枝可以做借力的手杖，万一起风了，我们还可以堆起来挡风。”  
克拉克就近拎过一根有胳膊粗的树枝，开始盘腿坐下来除去上面的树叶。“我们现在能用的东西有限，能多一样是一样。”  
布鲁斯点头，也开始扒着树叶。“只是我的蝙蝠钩爪丢了，不然可以弄到更上面的。”  
“这些就足够了。”  
“多多益善。”毕竟他们的处境充满了变数。  
克拉克清理干净了自己的这根树枝后，把树叶都收集好放在身上，然后又去清理另一根。布鲁斯也弄好了自己的那根，他站起来试了试树枝，走了一圈。  
“还行。”

他们把整理树枝的活当做休息。两根粗些的全部去掉树叶用作手杖，两根清理掉底部，他们每人拖着一根走。一切准备就绪后已经临近中午时分，他们再次出发。

也许是心理作用。有了手杖后苦行般的行程轻松不少，在他们两天没有进食任何东西的情况下这种感觉实属不易。  
克拉克转动着手里的树枝，对布鲁斯说：“我觉得我们可以试着喝雪水。”  
布鲁斯怀疑地皱眉：“我们不能确定它完全无害。”  
克拉克撇撇嘴：“我刚刚舔了一点融化的雪水，没什么不良反应才告诉你的。”  
“你不该……”  
“我很好，布鲁斯。”克拉克一把把额前的头发撸到后面去，“你不能什么都不吃，实际上我已经在考虑我们可以吃些树叶了。”  
行走是绝对不能停下的。在消耗体力的同时又没有任何能量补充，即使是超级英雄的体格也不可能坚持太久。克拉克的喉咙已经干得要冒烟，他已经尽力去忽略腹中的饥饿感。  
布鲁斯无意识地抿着嘴，克拉克注意到他的嘴唇干裂得失去血色，嘴角微微下垂着。  
“我一直在想，克拉克，这一切并不是没有尽头的。”布鲁斯用力将树枝往地上戳去，走了一步。“雪越来越浅了，我们正走向温暖的地方。”  
“我们只是走了两天，气候带间的范围可以这么小吗？”他们的体力正在耗尽，每一次抬腿都是对意志力的考验。  
“我们对这个星球一无所知，发现什么都不奇怪。现在我们就像是科幻小说中的主人公，正在经历一段未知的冒险。”  
克拉克发现今天布鲁斯说话格外的委婉，字词中带着一股深不可测的哲学意味，他抖了抖身后仿佛吸足了水的披风，不堪重荷。“我是认真的，我们得吃些什么。”  
看到布鲁斯投过来一个眼神，克拉克又说：“在万不得已的情况下。”  
“当然，只要能活下去，树叶，雪水，什么都可以。”布鲁斯的声音轻轻地拖长。  
一时无言。

克拉克似乎丢失了接下来的记忆，他脑海里所能清楚地留下来的印象是白茫茫的无边地表和灰扑扑的天空，脚前留下的树枝戳出来的坑，以及最重要的，身旁布鲁斯制服的黑色。  
他们不曾停下休息过，只是一味地走着。不像第一天时那么快，但仍略微超出正常人的步速。克拉克时常习惯性地去听布鲁斯的心跳声想知道他的状况，在一无所获后才又想起现在的他什么都听不到。

相比之下布鲁斯一直心无旁贷地朝前走着。他能感受到自己的大腿在隐隐抽搐，每一次呼吸都能带起胸口的刺痛，脱力感一直盘绕在他大脑的某个地方。饥饿，干渴，不停歇的无助力徒步行走——布鲁斯能细数每一项带来的副作用。但他只是专注着脚下的步子，将身体上所有的伤痛都丢到一边。

也不是完全没有可借力的东西。布鲁斯捏紧了手中的树枝，看了眼身旁的克拉克。他呼出一口气，又低头朝前走着。所幸是他们两个人一起被送到了这个地方，两个人比一个人生存的几率大得多。而且这是克拉克，是会穿着披风解救树上小猫的克拉克，布鲁斯知道他们不会上演戏剧性的同伴相残嗜血求生的电影戏码。

更幸运的是这里没有刮风。自从失去了韦恩科技提供的各类装备作为支撑，布鲁斯再次真切地感受了肉体的脆弱。一颗树，一阵风，甚至一块石头都能让他们永远地消失。这两天布鲁斯一直在尽可能地收集这个地方的所有信息，评估着他们的生存境况。  
以他一向悲观的态度来看，目前一切看起来甚至还不错。永无止境的行程中他大多时候都是沉默的，在思考，在计算。而除了第一天外，今天克拉克却没怎么开口。  
布鲁斯又看了克拉克一眼，他看起来不算消沉，但绝不是能举起整个地球的样子。布鲁斯清了清嗓子正打算转过去说些什么，克拉克先出了声：“布鲁斯，看——又一棵树。”  
布鲁斯顺着他手指的方向看去，一颗小得可怜的仅仅有一人高的落叶松立在雪地之中。这本不是什么令人兴奋的好消息，然而在更远处方，在视线可即之处，布鲁斯能用肉眼辨别出的就有三棵高大的亚寒带植物，零零落落地分布在雪地之中，荒芜中努力显现出一份希望的生机。

两人交换了一个眼神，提起劲更快地往前方走去。

肉眼目测的短短一段距离他们足足走了半个小时才来到之前看到的第一棵树下。布鲁斯将表收好，抬头看着这棵小树。之前远远看到的其他树在更远的地方，他估算了一下据他们最近的一棵也要再走上半小时。现在是下午6点钟，天空和他们早上出发时仍然是差不多的亮度。

这似乎是一棵落叶松，还没长几年，只比他们的身高高一些。布鲁斯绕着树干转了一圈，问克拉克：“有什么主意吗？”  
克拉克定睛看着前方，听到问话后转回来对他说：“我们应该就在这休息。”克拉克一掌拍上树干，整棵树跟着晃了晃。“明天再往南边走。”  
布鲁斯点头，靠着树干坐下来，浑身上下的每一块骨头都欢愉地发出了呻吟。克拉克也在他旁边坐下来，像前一晚一样，两人背靠着细细的树干，挨着对方，扯了扯各自的披风，没有过多言语，在这个陌生星球安静地进入了睡眠。

毕竟明天总是充满无限可能。


	4. 第四章

布鲁斯知道无限可能包含着坏的那种可能。

他被冻醒的时候发现自己蜷缩着腿，双手紧紧抓着裹在身上的披风，正以一个非常扭曲的姿势靠着树干。

刮风了。

布鲁斯的喉间隐隐有些肿痛，他轻轻咳了几下觉得舒服了些。一阵阵阴冷的微风从毫无遮挡的雪地自远方吹来，狡猾地从破损的制服缝隙中钻进来，布鲁斯不由自主地打了个颤。他拍拍脸清醒过来，重新调整了下姿势坐好向远处看去。  
旁边的克拉克眼皮动了动，也醒了过来。“发生什么了？”  
“起风了。”  
克拉克深深地呼吸了一次，完全清醒过来。“难怪我觉得有些冷。”克拉克抖掉披风上蹭上的雪，站起身来。“你冷吗？”他的嗓子干得要命，说话对他来说简直是一种折磨。  
“现在不冷了。”布鲁斯也站起来。远方的天空还是一片灰暗，和前两天的天气状况一模一样。他凝重地皱起了眉，刮风可不是一个好事。

克拉克看了一圈周围，没有发现什么异样。目前这里的天空可以分为两种：白天稍微亮一些的灰色天空，和晚上稍微暗一些的灰色天空。永远阴沉沉的样子，克拉克可说不准天气的变化。

他的视线转着转着，就落到了布鲁斯身上。  
估计是刮风的缘故，布鲁斯的脸颊有些发红，耳尖也冻得红红的。白发密集分布在他的鬓角处，眼角的皱纹显出了这个男人的年龄。  
布鲁斯很壮，体格丝毫不亚于他的。宽宽的肩膀撑起背后的披风，到了腰部又极速收窄。此时尽管全身上下都透露出疲累二字，但布鲁斯的腰仍直直地挺着，全神贯注地看着前方。  
“我们得立马出发，”布鲁斯突然说，打断了克拉克注视，“如果风大起来的话我们今天不能走很久。”他的声音格外嘶哑，又和他作为蝙蝠侠时刻意的低哑声音不同。  
克拉克点头，在他们视线所及之处，已经能看得更多的树木，散落在各个方向。他不禁去想，更南的地方有什么？  
克拉克弯腰往地上刨了刨，积雪的厚度更浅了。这是个好现象——他们正在往温暖的地方走。  
“我们得到树林里去。”克拉克指着前面，他的声音像含了一把沙子一样，粗哑低沉。“树林里会好很多。”即使他们现在能看到的树林只是十几棵高低不齐的树木分布在前方一整片区域。  
布鲁斯沉默地率先朝前走去。

 

即使克拉克能停住飞行中的导弹，但他并不能停住这场风。  
自他们出发后情况急转而下。阴冷的风越来越大，毫不停歇地朝他们涌来，两人的披风在身后簌簌作响。  
然而这对克拉克来说仍是不痛不痒，他是失去了超能力，但并不意味着他变得迎风就倒。克拉克顶着风坚定向前，这场突如其来的风对他最大的影响就是减慢了他的速度——这无法避免。  
迎着风让他们的体力消耗更大，克拉克已经放弃去想自己哀嚎着食物的胃了，因为此刻他比较在意的是布鲁斯——  
他的步子也慢了下来，树枝用力点向地面，一步一步地走着，从未停下。布鲁斯的脸颊被风吹得发红，鼻头红红的。  
无迹可寻地，克拉克莫名升起一股担忧之情。  
在自己全然没有注意到的情况下他浓密的眉毛皱了起来，眼神在布鲁斯身上飘着。他看起来和平时没什么不同，连这种沉默的气氛都那么熟悉。  
克拉克一时不知道自己在想些什么。  
他们能走到树林里的。克拉克这么告诉自己。

 

在吃了一些雪稍作缓解以后，他们终于遇到了那片树林的第一棵树。又是一棵云杉，是他们遇到的最大的一棵。大概有三层楼那么高，大腿粗的树干。  
克拉克边坐下边把指南针掏出来看，指针仍定定地指向他们一路前进的方向。无论南边有什么，他们都得去看一看。  
布鲁斯握着树枝，清理掉树干附近的薄薄积雪，无声宣告着这棵树成为他们今天过夜的据点。气温似乎上升了些，但鉴于今天一直在刮风的缘故，布鲁斯也说不准天气是不得变得暖和了。在他靠着树干半坐下来后，克拉克将一路拖着的树枝拽到两人身侧相叠着垒起来，挡住了一部冷风。  
在克拉克做完这些后，布鲁斯看着在他身旁坐下来的人说：“雪并不能解决问题。”他的声音像是在互相摩擦的砂纸一般。  
克拉克把之前带在身上的云杉针叶拿出来，开始仔细挑着。“你有没有等它化了再喝？”  
“当然了！只是似乎并没有什么用。”  
克拉克抬眼看过去，布鲁斯看起来状态不太好，脸颊泛着不正常的红。克拉克想了想，将挑出来的针叶往手心一拢，捧了一捧雪开始清洗着。“你嗓子难受吗？像是肿痛，发痒之类的？”  
布鲁斯拢了拢披风，尽量缩在树堆后面。“……有点儿。”  
克拉克挑了挑眉，拿了一小支肥厚些的树叶递给布鲁斯。“你试试这个。”布鲁斯接了过去，端详着手里细长的针叶。  
克拉克拿起另一支，一口咬掉几根针叶，布鲁斯眼睛不眨地盯着他。  
“……没我想象的苦。”克拉克皱着眉咀嚼。  
布鲁斯两根手指捏下一根针叶，试探地咬了一小口，随即立马吐了出来。  
“我们不能吃这个。”连着啐了好几口吐沫。  
克拉克也连忙吐出来，“我承认是不怎么能吃。”随后有些迟疑地说，“能吃吧？”  
“不。”布鲁斯斩钉截铁地说。  
倒不是他觉得难吃，只是这种苦涩的味道仿佛是一个大大的警示符号，他没有办法吃下安全性存疑的植物，更别提让克拉克和他一起吃。  
布鲁斯能感到克拉克的视线在自己身上梭巡了一阵，随后丢开叶子对他说：“我们可以在路上边走边找。”仿佛一路上他们没有这样做似的。  
接着克拉克的语气顿结了一会，犹犹豫豫地。布鲁斯主动问：“怎么了？”  
“你可能着凉了。感冒之类的。”克拉克的眉毛拧在一起。  
布鲁斯呼出一口气，吐息间带着并不正常的灼热。“没事，不会影响进程的。”  
“那不重要。”克拉克低低地叹气，“这里也没有药……”  
“我不需要那个。”布鲁斯语气冷淡，仿佛只是一件不值一提的小事。  
“至少今晚我们得靠在一起睡，保持体温。”克拉克说着，将身体贴过来，披风盖在两人身上。  
布鲁斯挪了挪，腿挨上了另一个人强壮有力的大腿。这种程度的接触让他犹豫了一下，随即抓紧了披风向后靠着粗糙的树干，闭上眼睛开始入睡。  
旁边的人动了动，像是伸出手调整了下树堆的位置，确保能最大程度地为两人挡去气流。然后靠了回来，和他共同缩在两人的披风底下，身体散发出的热量让布鲁斯想到自己像个离太阳太近的行星。  
行星。  
布鲁斯从来不觉得自己是行星。  
一定是他被冷风吹糊涂了。布鲁斯闭着眼迷迷糊糊地想，他今天似乎不怎么能理智地思考。  
白天的路程依然漫长，他的喉咙难受无比，他的胃已经饿得失去感觉。布鲁斯正以为自己会被浑身上下的疲累折磨得无法入睡时，他的意识正在一片黑暗中渐渐远去。  
他太累了。


	5. 第五章

克拉克正在做梦。  
他知道是因为他看到了乔纳森。

乔纳森坐在拖拉机上，正从玉米地里开出来——这是在堪萨斯的农场里。克拉克听到自己大笑着朝父亲跑过去，矮矮的个子像个小炮弹一样朝前面发射出去。空气中隐隐传来乔纳森的声音，应该是让自己跑慢些一类的。  
乡间的风吹了起来，克拉克的头发飞舞着挡住了他的视线，发尾痒痒地扫过他的眼睛。乔纳森的拖拉机缓缓地朝他开过来，克拉克停下来扒了扒头发，又再抬起头去看座驾上的父亲。  
乔纳森正朝他微笑，克拉克就站在原地，等着父亲把车开过来载自己一段。机器运转的噪音充斥着他的耳朵，这声音似乎响了点让他有些头疼。克拉克想要伸手堵住耳朵，忽然发现一瞬间前方父亲的面上失去了微笑——原本一直平稳运行的拖拉机猛地向一侧倾斜，可怕的角度让克拉克下意识地明白车子要翻了。

“爸爸——”  
克拉克本能地跑上前抓住了拖拉机，稚嫩的声音尖叫着。  
所有的思绪一刹那被抛开，克拉克脑中一片空白。不，不能这样——他得救他——  
克拉克能清晰地听到自己从胸膛升起的粗重的呼吸声，他的手死死地抓住了拖拉机的侧边。不能放手，他绝不能放手——

“……克拉克？”  
头顶传来父亲熟悉的声音，克拉克抬头看过去。

乔纳森瞪大了眼睛，视线聚焦在自己拉着车子的双手上。“克拉克？”乔纳森再次叫他，把身子凑到边上，略微颤抖的双手拉住了他。  
克拉克愣愣地看着他，才发现被自己抓着的铁板已经凹了进去，明显的一个手掌印，绝不会是成人的大小。拖拉机平稳地停在了路面，车后的地面上半露着一块棱角分明的石头。  
昨天一列建筑车队路过了农场，父亲告诉他附近要新建一个水塔。

克拉克浑身上下都在发着抖，他不知道刚刚发生了什么。随即脱力地就要倒下去，被推开车门下来的父亲一把抱在怀里。

“我的孩子……”男人宽大可靠的胸膛挨着他的头，“没事了。”父亲搂着他亲吻着，安抚着他，“我在这呢”。克拉克浑身冒着冷汗，缩在父亲怀里。他的视线从乔纳森的臂弯中穿过，看到了被声响惊动出来查看的玛莎。  
母亲系着围裙，手里还拿着锅铲站在门口，一脸惊慌失措。  
那是他第一次意识到自己的与众不同。

 

克拉克睁开眼睛，又看到过去三天中无比熟悉的灰色天空。  
这才是他的现实。

克拉克动了动脖子，布鲁斯低着头靠在他肩膀上，仍没有醒来。  
“布鲁斯？”克拉克动了动肩膀。  
布鲁斯紧紧地闭着眼睛：“……几点了？”  
克拉克一脸不解，“表在你那。”之前的每一天都是布鲁斯在自己之前醒来，更没有像现在这样疑似赖床的动作。  
布鲁斯整张脸都皱起来，慢吞吞地把头转过去，手伸进制服里摸着。克拉克站起来活动着四肢，昨天刮了一天的风终于停了。他走到旁边拖起树枝，把吹到树堆里的雪抖掉。  
“9点。”布鲁斯的声音带着刚睡醒后特有的沙哑，懒懒地，恹恹地。  
克拉克看到他把蝙蝠表又放了回去，靠着树干没有起来。  
“怎么了？”他问，布鲁斯有点不太对劲。  
“我稍微有点头晕，让我坐一会就可以出发。”布鲁斯闭着眼睛说。  
克拉克把手上的树枝往旁边一扔，走过来蹲到布鲁斯身边。  
“你发烧了吗？”布鲁斯的发际线处有一层细细的汗。  
“我觉得没有。”  
克拉克犹豫了下，伸出右手探上了布鲁斯的额头。  
“我能记得的只有一次。”克拉克突然说，然后收回了手。比正常体温高了些，但克拉克还是有一种不好的感觉，都怪那场该死的风。  
布鲁斯偏了偏头示意他继续说。  
“我从来没有感冒发烧过。只有那么一次，我猜应该在我5岁的时候？”具体的时间他忘记了，“那阵刚入秋，我跑到农场附近的河里游泳，又浑身湿着和小伙伴玩了好久才回家，晚上的时候我就发烧了。”  
“我以为氪星人不生病。”布鲁斯淡淡地说。  
“很明显妈妈也这么认为，”克拉克像是想起什么似的笑了起来，“那天晚上她可吓坏了，一边数落我一边叫上爸爸开车送我去医院。”  
克拉克伸手扯着自己的披风，硬将它拽了下来，“从此以后我再也没有生过病，至少在我超能力显露之后都没有。”  
“你对地球的病毒有了抗体。”布鲁斯的呼吸均匀悠长。  
克拉克扬着嘴角，“应该吧。”他把红色的披风递给布鲁斯，“如果你要继续走的话最好裹着这个。”  
布鲁斯挑了挑眉毛，睁开眼睛，接过了披风。“我们现在就可以出发。”

 

他们现在走的这段路已经基本没有积雪了，只有薄得几乎可以忽略的一层雪粒铺在地上。克拉克看向前方，一小片稀疏的树林就在眼前，看不清更远处有什么，希望至少能让他们找到能够吃的东西。  
融雪是他们唯一能果腹的东西。无论是他还是布鲁斯，都没有多少体力了，身体已经自动开始消耗能量储备。他们慢慢地前进着，没有人说停下。

 

布鲁斯把克拉克的披风裹在身前，右手拄着树枝。即使风早已停下，温度甚至比第一天还要暖和，但他看上去仍像是极度畏寒的样子。  
克拉克走在他旁边。用来挡风的树枝被留在了原地，此刻他负荷格外地少。克拉克盯着布鲁斯披风的一角想，如果以后能找到针线的话，他得缝一缝布鲁斯的制服。  
腿上的制服开了几个口子，胸前的面料也因为摔下来的刮擦破了几个洞。克拉克坚信蝙蝠衣的御寒功能依赖于制服的完整程度。  
虽然这并不意味着他会缝纫。

克拉克没边际地想，不会可以学嘛。

此时天空成了亮灰色，是一天中最亮的时候——他们走了好几个小时了。克拉克正想问问布鲁斯具体的时间，忽然看到身旁的人步子顿了顿，整个人歪歪地倒向一边。  
克拉克一步迈过去接住了他，两手抱住他沉重的躯体，布鲁斯脸色发红，半睁着眼睛，身体微微颤抖。“布鲁斯？”  
克拉克抱着他坐到地上，没有积雪覆盖的土壤露出硬硬的地面。他腾出一只手摸了摸布鲁斯的脸，温度很高。  
“……克拉克。”布鲁斯回应着。  
“告诉我你现在的症状。”希望只是一般的发烧。  
“我头很晕，浑身都在发热……”布鲁斯咕哝着，“但我撑得住。”  
克拉克紧紧地将他抱在身前，布鲁斯的身体仍在发抖。热度终究是升起来了，克拉克担忧地想，而他对此束手无策。  
克拉克相信布鲁斯的判断。“你先休息一会。”布鲁斯闭上眼睛，昏沉沉地睡过去。克拉克用两只手环着他，把他放到自己腿上半躺着，裹紧了两人的披风，以求最大程度地保持体温。


	6. 第六章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 以防没看到最前面的注释。这篇会是我写过的最长的文，我已经做好了打持久战的准备，毕竟我连业余写文都算不上，就是用空闲时间写一点自己想写的东西。  
> 这篇的内容会像标题那样，野战。只不过现在进度条还靠前，这样那样的剧情要到后面，我写文就是为了看他俩这样那样。  
> 另，一个小BUG已纠正。

布鲁斯枕在克拉克的大腿上沉沉睡去。克拉克直着身子坐了好一会不敢动，直到布鲁斯的面部肌肉都放松了些，才换了个姿势。  
他将手从布鲁斯身下抽出来，轻轻托着他的脖子，又往披风下面伸去，把挂在布鲁斯肩头的腰带拿了出来。布鲁斯正烧着，这一番动作都没让他眉毛皱上一皱。

克拉克又俯下身听了听布鲁斯的呼吸，粗重又急促，发热让他的喉间也不舒服起来。克拉克再次将他安置好，仔细看起腰带里的东西来。  
原本断开的腰带被松松扣着，还是有些重量。克拉克一个格子一个格子地打开，清点着东西。布鲁斯应该是在找回腰带的时候就已经看过，只是现在他正意识不清，两人又身处这荒芜之地，克拉克只好自己来看腰带里有没有能用得上的东西。

多数是些战斗装备，派不上什么用场。几个可拼接起来的蝙蝠镖，一小段绳子，几支不同颜色的针剂，还有一些大小各异的铁皮圆球。克拉克猜大概是爆炸装置一类的，因为和之前附在蝙蝠镖上的很类似。  
还有几个看不出用途的闭合圆形装置，所有这些东西毫无例外地都打上了蝙蝠的标志。克拉克把它们放回原位，还有三个格子不能被像其它格子一样打开来，他也没去深究。

暂时没有什么是现在可以帮得上忙的。克拉克叹了一口气，把腰带放到一旁，再次俯下身听了听布鲁斯的呼吸。  
正睡着的人嘴巴微微张开，胸口规律地起伏着。此时克拉克注意到他的嘴唇起皮得厉害，干裂成一块一块的，吐息灼热异常，像是干渴得厉害的样子。布鲁斯之前曾过说吃雪并没有多大用处，克拉克脑子飞速转着，想着要怎么办。

不只是这个，他也不能一直抱着布鲁斯坐在这。他们千辛万苦总算走到了这片小树林里，继续往南走说不定会有更多的物资。现在克拉克只是找了棵最近的树挨着坐下，安置好布鲁斯，他知道他直到最后一刻才倒下是为了什么。

克拉克得带着布鲁斯继续前进。

即使没有氪星人的力量，他背着布鲁斯走是绝对没问题的。只是在他们饿了那么多天的情况下能走多远克拉克也并不清楚。再说，布鲁斯现在的情况……  
克拉克又摸了摸他的脸，依然很烫，烧得整个人面色发红。但他已经不再发抖，勉强算是安稳地睡着了。克拉克稍稍放下心来，布鲁斯的温度尚在安全范围内，他能做的就是让他好好休息一阵。

克拉克用手托好布鲁斯的脖子，将他从自己腿上挪开，轻轻把他靠在树干上，用披风裹紧了他整个人。  
然后克拉克往回走了一段，来到之前有薄薄积雪的地方，满满地捧了一捧雪才又折返回去。  
克拉克挨着布鲁斯坐下来，让他靠在自己肩上。等着手里的雪化了好一会，温度回升过来，才把手凑到布鲁斯嘴边。

他用两根手指抵开布鲁斯的嘴唇，感觉到自己的指甲碰到了布鲁斯的牙齿。克拉克把掌根抬高，让水慢慢地流进布鲁斯的嘴里。  
才喂了一口，布鲁斯就猛地咳嗽起来，身体失去平衡，歪歪地倒过来。克拉克不得不把水撒了，伸出手去扶住他。  
他原本想先喂布鲁斯喝些水，让他休息一会就背着他出发。克拉克琢磨着，估计是这会布鲁斯没办法自然吞咽，他手上又没个轻重，结果把病号呛到了。

布鲁斯的眉头一团乱麻似的皱着，刚刚那一阵咳嗽让他额头上的青筋都冒了出来。克拉克神色严肃，面容坚毅。他轻轻地拍着布鲁斯的胸口，等到他平复下来后，双手揽着他再次将他轻轻地靠回了树干上。

克拉克大步走开，又来到了有积雪的地方。这一次他没有捧起雪就走，而是就着手吞了一口雪，微鼓着腮帮子走了回去。  
雪冰得他的牙龈一阵一阵地发痛，然而最终还是向温暖的口腔屈服，柔顺地化在了嘴里。克拉克在布鲁斯身边半跪下来，摸了摸他的额头，热度和之前差不多，没有继续升高了。又听了听他的呼吸，依然粗重浑浊。  
克拉克用手捧着他的脸，掌下的皮肤透着滚烫。他的眼睛仍然闭着，整个人裹在两人的披风里昏睡着。克拉克还是第一次见到这么低戒备的他，仿佛只是一个穿着蝙蝠侠制服的普通人。

按下心头思绪，克拉克上半身往前倾凑了过去，直到他的嘴唇碰到了布鲁斯的。

干燥，炽热。

克拉克抚在布鲁斯下颚上的手稍微用力，那个人的嘴巴就张开来。克拉克紧闭的双唇露了个小缝，舌头尖伸了过去，压住布鲁斯的舌头。随后缓慢地张开嘴，渡了一口水过去。  
等到被捂得温热的雪水流出自己的下唇瓣，流过布鲁斯的舌头，克拉克才收了回来，轻轻地将另一个人的舌头往回推，帮助他顺利地咽下。  
布鲁斯的喉结上下滑动了一下，嘴唇湿湿的。  
克拉克莫名有点脸红。

 

接下来他又原样照做了三次，在积雪地和布鲁斯之间来回奔走。令人欣慰地是效果显著，布鲁斯放松了下来，眉头舒展，呼吸均匀，嘴巴也没有那么地干裂——现在他是真正陷入了恢复的睡眠之中。

克拉克松了一口气。  
他靠着布鲁斯坐下来，又仔细检查了一遍盖着的织物，确保不会漏风进去。克拉克看到红披风破碎的边角时有些惆怅，当时急着给布鲁斯披上，也没管它是解不下来的，直接将它扯了。  
只是过后布鲁斯还是着凉发烧了。

不知道阿尔弗雷德能不能补好。克拉克胡乱想着，布鲁斯之前本来也说过准备让阿尔弗雷德给他改一下制服，应该是能补好的意思。

克拉克安静地坐在旷野之中，静悄悄的野外什么声音也没有，寻常听力的他此刻什么也听不到。无声无息，偌大天地只剩下这一位孤独人士。  
即使克拉克把作为超人的住处叫做孤独堡垒，可他并不认为自己是孤独的。他属于氪星，他也属于地球。

他最后查看了一次布鲁斯，确认一切仍好之后克拉克面对面抱住布鲁斯站起来，将他靠在树干上扶稳后转过了身，后背往后贴向他，把布鲁斯的胳膊环在自己的脖子上。两只手反手往布鲁斯腰间一搂，让他趴在自己背上。随后稍微屈了屈腿，上半身弯下来，腰间的手向下抓住两边的大腿，手上用力便将布鲁斯背了起来。

蝙蝠衣的不知名面料随着克拉克的步伐在他手掌中摩擦，布鲁斯的呼吸声均匀地在他耳边响着，灼热的皮肤贴着他，整个人沉沉地压在他背上。

但这是来到这里的那么多天以来，克拉克第一次真正的感到安心。


	7. 第七章

灰暗的天空下，一切都变得朦胧起来。在雪地的尽头有一片小小的树林，稀疏地呈线状排开，矗立在天地之间。这里是那么地安静，安静地几乎听不到活物的声音。

一棵树后面传来窸窸窣窣的一阵声响，仔细听的话还可以听到一阵粗重的呼吸声，一个穿着红蓝配色紧身衣的高大年轻男人背着一个一身黑衣的中年男人从林间走了出来。  
黑衣男人趴伏在那人背上，似乎失去了意识。他的手挂在男人的脖子上，腰间一块红色织物将他和男人绑在了一起。背着他的男人气喘吁吁，大腿微颤，但仍一步一步艰难地朝前走着。亮黑的头发被汗水打湿，凌乱地散落在额前，双颊凹陷，一脸疲态。

 

克拉克已经背着布鲁斯走了整个白天。  
他双手抓紧了布鲁斯的双腿，将他往上颠了颠，调整好后又继续朝前走着。出发之前他看了下布鲁斯的蝙蝠表，刚临近中午。而现在，克拉克仰头看了看天空，这种暗度表明已经是这里的晚上了。之前走在树林中时他观察到这片林子里并没有任何东西，除了这些细长的他没办法爬上去的树。林子并不大，他走到中间的时候并隐约能看到另一头的情况了。  
应该是更低矮的植物，因为没有特别高大的树木阻挡他的视野；也更暖和，克拉克并没有看到地上的积雪。正因如此，他才毫不停歇地赶路。  
克拉克估算过，他能不休息地在体力彻底用尽前走出树林。半个白天的时间里他几乎已经走到了边缘，尽管这一路并没有说起来的那么轻松，但是——克拉克深呼吸了一次，提起劲继续迈步。  
但是他必须带着布鲁斯走出这片树林。

他中间只停过一次，用红披风将布鲁斯绑在了自己身上。克拉克一时无法判断布鲁斯是睡着了还是昏迷了，靠在他肩窝上的头随着走动的步伐蹭着他的脖子，从他的呼吸声来判断情况没有变得更糟。

克拉克放下心来。  
此时他已经能清楚地看到对面的景象了：是一片草原。靠近针叶林的这边还是草甸，青黄交错的。越往远处，也就是指南针所指的“南边”，草丛越绿越高。更重要地是克拉克看到了前方不远处的一部分草丛生长得蜿蜒曲折，显出一条溪流的形状来。  
克拉克咽了口吐沫，能有水源真是万幸。直到现在，一路上都证明了往南走是正确的。克拉克不自觉地加快了脚步，强忍着肌肉的抽搐往前走。

有水，有草，或许能找到可以吃的野果一类，说不定他还能逮到一两只兔子。克拉克高兴起来，毕竟目前他们遇到的最大问题都能被一捧清水和几个浆果解决。他们可以在这好好休整，还可以找到适合的地方作为营地，这样他们就能一起想办法生存下去，甚至更有可能地，他们能想出来离开这个地方的办法。

一瞬间克拉克脑中都被这一丝微弱的希望填满了，他的脚步迅速有力，一点都不像一个久未进食又长途跋涉的人。他太想要到前面去了，太想要到水边去，太想要把布鲁斯带到一个安全的地方，他太想要让所有的一切好起来。

然后他脚下绊了一下，整个人直直往前倒去。

也许是土里的石头，也许是他自己绊倒了自己，也许是他终于用完了所有力气。失去平衡的一瞬间克拉克就明白自己必然会狠狠摔在地上，而他立马条件反射地做出了动作。

克拉克反手向后松开了腰间将自己和布鲁斯绑在一起的披风，两手按在布鲁斯腰间，迅速转过身来面对面抱住他向前倒去。  
两个成年男人的肉体沉闷地砸在尚且稀疏的草地上，克拉克的后脑勺磕到了地上，撞得他头晕眼花，一时无法动弹。埋在他胸前的脑袋动了动，布鲁斯半睁着眼睛问：“克拉克？”  
克拉克的眼前一片模糊，耳边隆声阵阵，整个人像是被一个玻璃罩隔在了里面，一切都是不清晰的。

布鲁斯更是头晕眼花。他本就烧得意识不清，随后感觉到自己被放到了什么东西上移动着。坚实可靠，又温热得让他觉得一阵柔软。他昏昏沉沉地睡着，意识时有时无，也不知道持续了多长时间，直到突然失去地心重力的失重感猛地惊醒了他，睁开眼就发现自己被搂在克拉克怀里倒在地上。  
而那个人的脸正皱成一团，对自己的声音毫无反应。

“克拉克？克拉克……”他不停地叫他。布鲁斯醒来时试图爬起来，结果发现刚用手把自己撑起来他就一阵头晕差点吐了出来。  
于是布鲁斯又趴了回去。他一边叫着克拉克，一边转着眼睛观察四周。克拉克带他走出了树林，来到了这片草原——看来向这个方向走是没错的。

布鲁斯正胡乱想着他们要怎么利用这里的一切资源在草地上活下去，一阵强劲的晕眩又袭击了他，布鲁斯渐渐地又失去了意识。

迷迷糊糊之间克拉克看到布鲁斯的脑袋动了动，又安静了下去。他似乎听到他在叫他，可发现自己一时说不出话来。克拉克躺在地上，静静地等待不适感过去。  
他已经很久没体验过这种感觉了。摔到头晕眼花，饿到失去知觉，累到麻木无感。即使平日大多数时候他戴着眼镜，穿着不怎么合身的西装，装作人群中的普通小记者，但这些仅仅是装作而已。

等到脑中的一片震荡镇静下来，克拉克慢慢睁开眼，看到了身上的布鲁斯。他又昏睡了过去，万幸地是看起来他没有被摔到。克拉克抱着他坐起来，接着又是一阵天旋地转的晕眩，克拉克缓了好半天。

小心翼翼地，克拉克开始坐起来。他先从头到脚把布鲁斯检查一遍，确认他刚刚没有被摔到，体温也没有继续升高。又把自己的披风从旁边拽了过来铺到地上，让布鲁斯躺到上面继续睡，这才低下头来看自己的左脚。

摔倒后他的这只脚便疼痛不已，刚开始他以为是扭到了，现在来检查的时候才发现脚腕上被割开了一道大约十厘米的口子。伤口并不算深，但还是缓慢地往外流着血。  
克拉克顺着血迹回头看，不远处地上一块石头半露的棱角沾了几滴他的血。并不严重，克拉克断定，随即简单地处理了一下后便又回到布鲁斯身边。

之前看到水源的那股劲头也一起摔没了。克拉克坐在布鲁斯身边，身心俱疲，饥肠辘辘，刚刚有那么一瞬间他甚至感受不到自己的呼吸。前方的溪流看起来是那么地近，又仿佛永远都走不到。  
克拉克凑过去听了听布鲁斯的呼吸声，平稳和缓。他的体温仍然没有降下来，但也没有升高。到了现在克拉克有点不知道怎么办，但保持温度让布鲁斯休息好是没错的。  
所以一定要走到水源边去。

克拉克把布鲁斯抱起来，艰难地再次将布鲁斯背上了背，红披风系在布鲁斯身上，朝水源前进。


	8. 第八章

孤独旅程中他曾祈求过拉奥。

红色靴子跌跌撞撞地从地上踩过，在层层草丛中开出一条道来。像是有千万粒沙子摩擦着克拉克的喉咙，让他轻易不敢咽口吐沫润一润他的嗓子；克拉克感到他的腹部深深地凹了进去，乏力感让他快要松开抓着布鲁斯大腿的手。

拉奥啊，请让我再坚持一会。

那条小溪是他们的希望。  
克拉克从未将信念寄托在什么东西身上。他或许是地球人眼中的神，但他只是宇宙中毫无差别的一个生命体。想要挽救同学的性命，他便抬起校车；想要过普通人的生活，他便去做记者；想要来自家庭的关怀，他便全心照顾好母亲；想要得到心上人的注意，他便将自己的真心呈现出来。  
想要什么，便去做。

克拉克的眼前模糊起来。他要到水边去，他要看着布鲁斯好起来，他要离开这个地方。  
他的牙齿不受控制地打起颤来，浑身都在抽搐。不，还差那么一点。克拉克低吼，喉音含糊不清。腮帮因为咬得太紧而格外凸显，脚上用力拔了起来，背着布鲁斯几步冲到了溪流旁边，而后重重地趴在了厚厚的草丛上，一声肉体碰撞的沉闷声响起。  
克拉克闭上眼，终于昏睡了过去。

***

这片奇异的外星天地中，一切仿佛都静止了。深夜时分，一切都隐在了黑暗之中。

潺潺的流水声是克拉克听到的第一个声音。  
他睁开眼睛，脸埋在草丛里，呼吸着青草特有的气息。背上的人仍沉沉地压着他，克拉克趴了一会，然后四肢并用朝前爬了几步，将下巴浸到水里。  
稍微有点凉。  
克拉克张开嘴贪婪地灌了几口。甘泉般的溪流由食道一路向下，令他全身都活了过来。克拉克闭住一口气将整个头都浸到了水里，任溪水冲刷。

真是太好了。克拉克难以自制地咧开嘴，向后仰起头，退回岸上。

这儿很温暖，这儿有水，有草，有克拉克和布鲁斯活下去的无限可能。

克拉克扶好背上的布鲁斯，将他放到了旁边站起身来。接着把披风铺在地上，又将布鲁斯搬了上去。  
克拉克习惯性地趴过去听布鲁斯的呼吸声，又摸了摸他的额头确认温度——一切都还好。

现在走近了才发现这边并不是只有草丛。各种各样叶子上带着露水的野草，长在低处的一种深紫色豌豆大小的浆果。在溪流的对岸有几棵撑着圆形树冠的乔木，一片稀树草原风光。  
只是过于湿润了些。  
由于夜色的缘故，再远处便看不清楚了。这条溪流一路绵延，看不到源头终点。克拉克一边走，一边吃着沿途的浆果、块根，囫囵填了下肚子。他不敢走太远，随手摘了片树叶卷成锥状，舀了水往回走。

一片暗绿色的草丛中半立着一个黑色的背影，头微微地垂着。克拉克远远地看到了布鲁斯的后脑勺，大步跑了回去。

布鲁斯带着病中特有的憔悴感，眼皮耷拉着像是还没完全清醒的样子。克拉克赶忙给他喂了口水，又探了探体温，只比正常体温高了一些。  
“布鲁斯，你还好吗？”  
布鲁斯眉头一皱，朝旁边干呕了几下。“有点晕……”手指了指胸口，“还想吐。”他用眼睛打量着克拉克，缓慢地说：“我睡到天亮应该就会好了。”  
克拉克点头。没有任何的药物帮助，布鲁斯能自行退烧已是不易。头晕想吐这个……再想想办法。  
他将另一只手上的叶子展开，是一把个头有手指头大小的浆果，还有几枚小小的种类不确定的豆荚。克拉克看着布鲁斯吃下，又给他喂了一次水。

布鲁斯裹紧披风，看着克拉克跑来跑去。他憎恨发烧带来的无力感，这让他像个废物一样什么都做不了。那么多天来他第一次吃了东西，喝上了流动的水。蓝大个看上去没比他好多少，却劲头十足，在草丛间来回翻找着。  
即使多疑如他，布鲁斯也没有怀疑过克拉克能将他带离树林这件事。留在那，他们两个人都会死。

克拉克鼓着腮帮回来，将嘴里的东西咽下了才开口。“这让我想起我小时候的某次野营。”他将手中裹着的树叶递给布鲁斯，让他吃里面的野果。  
“我们也是一边走一边摘林子里的东西吃，我坚持不让妈妈带干粮。”克拉克笑起来露出的牙齿有点尖，布鲁斯还没来得及看清是不是虎牙，这一瞬间便过去了。  
“当然现在这能吃的有些少了，等明天我到远处去看看。”克拉克将水递给他，又问：“还要吃点吗？”  
布鲁斯摇头，依然沉默着。  
他从没去野营过。有一次父亲答应过周末带他和母亲一起去，然而临时定下来的公务出差让他没办法履行自己的承诺，布鲁斯又不愿撇下他自己去。之后……布鲁斯黯然想着，之后不知为何一直不能成行，再之后……他抿紧了嘴，再之后他就没有了父母。

克拉克一直在看布鲁斯。发现他恹恹地垂下眼睛，像是陷入了某种回忆，就主动说：“你先睡吧，白天在路上都没能好好睡。”  
布鲁斯抚了抚地上的红披风，将四肢的护腕摘下来，将自己的披风盖在身上躺了下去。“别走太远，等明天我和你一起去。”  
克拉克应了一声。

其实他也没什么好做的。天黑的确不方便，不如等天亮了再说。克拉克就着溪水冲洗了下脚上的伤口，血肉依然在缓慢地愈合，看着有点吓人。他回到之前发现的一处草堆，将自己折下来的树枝拖回去放在上风口处，挡在布鲁斯身前堆起来。

 

克拉克蹲在披风旁犹豫了一会。  
本是背对着他侧睡的布鲁斯转了过来，眼睛都没睁，一只手将披风展开。“过来吧，挤着睡即使晚上刮风也不会受凉。”  
克拉克摸了摸鼻子，在布鲁斯身旁躺了下来。他将另一半披风盖在身上，手放到了披风下。整个过程中布鲁斯合着眼一动不动，气息平稳。

没有什么不对，只不过实在是——太近了些。  
克拉克面对布鲁斯躺着，灰暗的夜光在布鲁斯的眼睑处投下一片阴影，克拉克惊讶地发现他的眼睛十分好看。之前都藏在面具和黑色涂料之下，当他是哥谭甜心的时候克拉克又没来得及将注意力放在他的五官上。

果然是哥谭“甜心”，克拉克意识到，印象中布鲁斯是极好看的。  
气质出众，举手投足间魅力无限。即使是在盛装出席的哥谭名流中，克拉克也能第一眼就看到他。鬓角微白的发丝更是让他的迷人度翻倍，三件套包裹之下的他仿佛自带滤镜，英俊得让人挪不开眼。  
克拉克这会的确也挪不开眼了。  
他的视线一路向下，滑过如雕塑般棱角分明的鼻子，看到微微张开的嘴唇。布鲁斯的唇色不深，此刻昏暗的夜色下克拉克竟觉得唇瓣开合的角度有些诱惑。

视线中的嘴唇晃动起来——布鲁斯动了动，翻了个身，再次背对着克拉克。

克拉克猛地回过神来。

他把双腿蜷缩起来尽量将整个人藏进披风下面，如释重负地闭上了眼。这真是漫长的一天，克拉克试图平静下来入睡，而他发现很难忽略自己正贴着另一个人入睡这一事实。

克拉克的内心一阵悸动。


	9. 第九章

临睡之前克拉克跟布鲁斯把蝙蝠表要了过来，因此这会他醒来的时候看了下时间，刚过地球上的凌晨六点。  
克拉克一扫之前的疲态，精力充沛。他原本以为昨晚自己会睡不着，没想到闭上眼睛后很快便陷入了沉睡，一直到现在——  
他躺了一会，见布鲁斯还没醒来，于是轻手轻脚地从披风下钻出来，朝水边走去。天空已经蒙蒙发亮，克拉克捧了一捧水简单地洗漱了下，环视四周。  
他打算先去对岸看看，就走到那几棵乔木的距离。克拉克盘算着，草丛里捡来的浆果数量远远不够，他们也得找一个可以好好睡觉的地方。  
克拉克将蝙蝠表放在布鲁斯身边，朝着溪流走去。

他一脚踩进水里直接蹚了过去。两三米宽的水面并不深，清澈得他能看清掩在淤泥底下的石头，最深处也刚没过克拉克的小腿。到了现在，克拉克总算能匀出精力来想一件事情。

从走进草原的那一刻起他便隐隐有一种感觉，像是他们正在被什么东西窥视着。  
隐秘，小心翼翼，不动声色，却从未消失。  
如果起初他还能用幻觉一类的理由糊弄自己，现在也是不可能了。克拉克之所以能注意到，实在是因为雪地里的那段旅程太过刻骨铭心。体验过真正的寂静在两个人之间的感觉，第三个活物的踪迹太容易让人察觉了。  
克拉克一路提防着，又不见对方有什么动静。与其说什么人，不如说是什么动物，野兽一类的最有可能。在他还没有完全力竭之前，克拉克曾在半夜醒过来观察着四周，却一无所获。草原之中唯一会眼睛发光的只有他——曾经有他。

一阵犹豫之后克拉克选择自己作为前哨先去探探路，留下布鲁斯独自一人在原地。虽然他的确担心布鲁斯，但这并不意味着对方需要他时时刻刻全天候的照看——  
克拉克打起十二分精神，走到了对岸。  
这边的草丛更深一些，几乎快要到他的膝盖了，乔木群离他大概两三分钟的路程。上岸后克拉克便直线朝着乔木群前进，他得去仔细看看那些树。  
突然身边的草丛一阵晃动，传来一阵窸窸窣窣的声响，像是有什么东西快速经过。克拉克猛地转身朝声源处看，什么都没有，草丛里一片静悄悄的。  
克拉克站在原地，双臂摆好了防御姿势，猫着腰朝前走，步子轻轻地落下去。  
运气好的话会是一只兔子，田鼠，甚至是黄鼠狼之类的，这样他们连午饭都有了。克拉克警惕地看着四周，等待着那东西再次出现。

没一会他便靠近了第一棵粗壮的乔木，越往这边走草丛越稀疏低矮，快要挡不住他了。就在他准备走出草丛站到树下的那一瞬间，克拉克立马感觉到后颈上的汗毛根根竖起，心中警铃大作，同时极轻微的窸窣声伴随着一道劲风从他的后背袭来。  
克拉克猛地转身，蹲下向后扫出一腿劲踢。出腿的一刹那他便知道肯定会扑空，那东西竟然比他还快。克拉克没来得及看清那是什么，一个红色的影子便唰地从他腿边冲过，钻进草丛里去了。  
四条腿的某种动物，从他旁边擦过的时候身上的皮毛蹭到了他的膝盖。克拉克推断着，体型应该并不大，才能躲在草丛里潜行。  
克拉克背靠着粗壮的乔木，用心听着周围的声响。他一低头看到了脚上渗出血的伤口，想来是刚才的动作又撕裂了伤口，如果是嗅觉灵敏的动物的话，应该就是循着血味来的。  
克拉克有了个主意。

那野兽并没有耐心等太久，第二次袭击朝着克拉克的正面直直向他扑来。这次克拉克盯得很紧，将它看得一清二楚。狼脸，红毛皮，个头比狐狸大那么一点，身上似乎还带着从雪地而来的寒气，那股野性的凶猛气息却绝不会让人联想到那些毛茸茸的家养宠物。  
长着锋利爪子的前脚掌立马就来到了眼前，克拉克侧了侧身闪过——这东西速度很快，他不保证能直接抓到它而不被爪子碰到。雪地狼就势一扑，又钻进草丛里去了。  
克拉克原本的打算是捉了它来吃，也就不计较死活，现在他又改了主意。

旁边的草丛晃动起来，就像草海里的一道波纹，那只雪地狼潜行在草丛之中朝远处跑去。克拉克立马顺着追了过去，矮着身子穿行。  
等到克拉克追到一块更深的草丛里时，忽然一切没了动静。雪地狼仿佛凭空消失，只剩下身后一道自己踩踏出来的痕迹。克拉克不动声色地观察，悄悄往乔木的方向原路退回。  
也许是捕猎的陷阱，也许另有目的。克拉克全神贯注地警惕着，尽可能地听着周围的动静。他才往后退了一小段，一瞬间前方的草丛猛地振动起来，那道红色影子再次极速朝他扑过来，克拉克立马伸手去攻击它的后颈处。他预料准了方向，却没估算对正确的速度。一团毛球从他手心里呼啦一下蹭了过去，跳到他身后，以闪电般地速度跑进了草丛中，带起一阵晃动。  
这东西有着和体型不相配的速度，又十分灵巧。克拉克自认为自己的超级速度非常快，但敏捷度却没有那么好。要是想拿下这只雪地狼，他得再认真一点。  
克拉克扭头便跟着雪地狼追了过去，之前在草深的地方还能藏住身形，可这回它正朝着低矮草丛的方向跑，就算它再怎么小心，也没那么容易藏住了。克拉克能清楚地看到它移动的轨迹，然后追着过去。看起来似乎合情合理，但他心中隐隐有一丝异样的感觉。  
克拉克跑得很快，但落地很轻——一旦自身强大到一定程度，这种事情简直轻而易举。好几次克拉克已经揪住了它的尾巴，又被它像条滑溜的泥鳅一样逃脱，咻地一下蹿远了。

噢——他知道哪里不对了。  
从一开始，这只雪地狼就没有攻击他的打算。最开始的照面与其说是攻击，更像是迷惑。忽快忽慢地跑在草丛中，每次在克拉克看不到它的时候出现，引着他往某个方向走——  
克拉克定在原地，看着自己的足迹。他是在乔木附近遇到雪地狼攻击的，接着被它引到了乔木西边的这个草海里，而现在——克拉克转身远眺，发现雪原狼的踪迹一路朝南，窜入浅浅的草地，奔向静静流淌的溪流，朝着乔木的南边去了。  
那正是布鲁斯的方向。

克拉克心中一震，寒意立马顺着脊背爬上了后颈，一只来意不明的野兽正朝着昏迷不醒的布鲁斯扑去！克拉克拔腿就追，脚下生风，他一度以为自己能再次飞起来。  
最好的结果是这只狼单纯想要引开克拉克，结果跑到了布鲁斯那边去；最坏的结果……这个念头只一浮现就被克拉克压下去了：这只野兽并不是单打独斗，只是负责引开自己，更多的狼早已经围攻了布鲁斯……

本就不长的一段距离一眨眼就到了。克拉克远远就看到了那堆睡前被自己垒起来挡风的树枝，他急匆匆地三步并两步趟过了小河，步子带起的水四处乱溅。

草原静悄悄的。没有狼，也没有布鲁斯。

克拉克踉踉跄跄地跑过去，在凌乱的披风上跪下来。


	10. 第十章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这篇文是致敬justice league ultimate动画中超人之死这两集情节，如果是超蝙两人一起被送到外星球会发生什么呢？雪原狼就是直接用的里面的物种，之后还会有一个重大转折情节也是用了里面的设定，不过被我改了很多，到时候会做说明。

一阵急促的喘息声出现在克拉克背后。腥气，灼热，带着毫不掩饰的敌意。克拉克放下手中的披风，愤怒填满了他的胸膛，热气聚集在他的眼睛里。他暴怒地朝着与他隔河相对的雪原狼冲过去，想要用热视线将这只夺走布鲁斯的畜生就地粉碎——

从他眼睛中溢出来的不是红色激光，而是滚烫的透明泪水。

被识破意图的雪地狼似乎也到了绝境，一改之前躲闪的姿态，亮出獠牙正正朝他面门扑来。克拉克手上青筋暴起，双手铁铡般地掐住雪原狼的脖子反手狠狠往地上一甩。那狼倒也凶悍，撑了一撑竟也爬了起来。  
之前这畜生像狐狸似的狡诈，真正摸到它时才发现这东西并没有特别强壮。克拉克只当它是饿极了凶相毕露，只顾紧紧盯着它的动作。不知道是刚刚被他摔的还是原先伤的，狼的右后腿轻轻踮在地上，像是跛了。  
雪地狼的体力不支，这会已经开始粗粗地喘气了，脸上仍保持着凶恶的表情，寻找攻击的契机。克拉克故意卖个破绽，手放下来，让狼朝着他的肚子咬了过来。他往后退了一点，正要手擒狼头，不成想没注意到自己已经退到了溪边，随即一个趔趄，克拉克按着扑到眼前的狼一起摔进溪流里。

一人一兽在水里挣扎了几下才露出水面。克拉克一手掐着狼的脖子，一手捏着狼嘴，下半身浸在水里，后仰着半靠在岸边，身上一只落水仍不改凶恶的狼正两爪抓在他胸前，将獠牙拼命地向下压试图刺进他的喉管。双方皆是不死不休，僵持的局面只等其中一方首先力竭便会被打破。

野兽临死前的疯狂令人心惊，危险的狼吼声一直持续着，克拉克对上狼眼：无比清明又充满野性，带着某种一闪而过的决心。

忽然不知从哪传来一声悠扬的口哨声，还没等克拉克反应过来，手上的压力一松，那只狼踩在他身上一借力，便往前跳出了溪流。  
克拉克连忙从水里站起来看过去。

十几米开外，布鲁斯穿着那件破损的蝙蝠衣，一只手一个把两只粉红绒毛的狼崽抱在怀里。刚和克拉克殊死搏斗完的狼正朝布鲁斯呲牙，低低咆哮着，没有敢靠近他。

失而复得的惊喜让克拉克几乎忍不住颤栗起来，按下情绪，他悄悄地走近站在狼身后，提防它突然发难。

布鲁斯将还没有臂长的狼崽搭在臂弯里，一只手掌朝狼摊开，里面是一把黄色浆果。然后一只手托着狼崽，一只手捏破浆果喂到嘴边，狼崽立马就着布鲁斯的手吮吸起浆果。  
狼收起獠牙安静下来，只是戒备地看着布鲁斯的动作。这时克拉克看明白了，又从侧面瞧了眼狼的腹部。并没有饿得凹陷下去，但是表面的肚皮十分干瘪，褶皱遍布，一点都不像奶水充足的样子。

将那把浆果喂完，布鲁斯转身示意狼跟着他走。克拉克跟了上去，稍稍落后布鲁斯两步，不近不远地走在中间。

布鲁斯似乎并没有说话的意思，克拉克一时也不知道要怎么开口。他想说的太多了，他想问问布鲁斯之前到哪去了，想问问他受伤了没有，又想告诉他能再见到他真的很高兴，又觉得误以为布鲁斯被狼吃了的自己无比愚蠢。最终他只是仔仔细细地把布鲁斯看了一遍：发梢，眼角，下颚，行走之间凸起的肩胛骨，包裹着黑色面料的小腿。

只不过饿了几天，他竟然忘了一个事实。  
布鲁斯的强大并不亚于自己，他的力量来自于后天非人般的训练，来自于内心极其坚定的意志。从前并肩作战时他从未怀疑过布鲁斯的能力，甚至是太相信了。直到这一次来势汹汹的发烧突然提醒了他，布鲁斯就和地球上的其他人类一样，不过是血肉之躯而已。  
他照顾着他，关注着他，忧心着他，不知不觉竟到了这种程度，仿佛以他为屏，将布鲁斯放到最柔软的地方仍会磕碰坏他。  
关心则乱。  
克拉克审视内心，布鲁斯不需要谁将他纳入保护的羽翼之下，同样的，他也不需要谁挡在自己面前。天若真的塌下来，他可以去顶一顶，要是自己顶不住了，布鲁斯还可以再去顶。  
本就应势均力敌，并肩同行。

 

狼跟在他们后面，爪子踩在地上一点声音都没有。布鲁斯低头看了眼怀里的狼崽，之前自己也喂过它们吃的，现在毫无警惕心地窝在他的怀里睡着了。狼倒是好对付，布鲁斯不急不缓地朝之前自己发现的石头窝走去，倒是克拉克……

布鲁斯瞟了眼身后的那人。从再见面起克拉克就欲言又止，偷偷看了自己好几眼。布鲁斯观察着他变了又变的神色，大概猜测了下。他行事习惯独来独往，有时难免无暇顾及旁人的想法。当时隐约听到狼嚎声醒来后没看到克拉克，布鲁斯就自己过到了河对面，结果就在一片乔木群的不远处发现了这窝狼。

“之前我听到了狼嚎声醒过来找你，走的时候有些匆忙。”正低头走路的克拉克猛地听到布鲁斯说了一句话，他抬头，正对上布鲁斯的目光。  
这人本就寡言，能让他解释一句已是不易。布鲁斯没事就好，自己受到的那点惊讶反而不足挂齿。他点点头，还想说点什么，就看到布鲁斯在一块从地面中凸起的巨大岩石边停下脚步。

这地方就在克拉克第一次遇到狼攻击的乔木群不远处，只不过他没往这边走，因为那狼一直引着他往别的方向跑。  
身后的狼绕过他俩一溜烟跑到了岩石底下，克拉克走过去一看，那下面有个不大不小的石头窝。狼矮着身子进去，低头嗅着里面一个小小的团子，比布鲁斯怀里的两只还小得多。那幼崽背对着克拉克，他一时看不清楚。

布鲁斯站到他身边，淡淡地说：“我来的时候那只就快断气了。”  
克拉克又盯着瞧了一会，那团子一动不动，连呼吸的起伏都没有。狼只在旁边嗅着，没有别的动作。克拉克心下叹了口气，冲着狼说：“它已经死了。”接着试探性地伸手过去摸到团子，瘦骨嶙峋的身体早已没有了温度，干枯的皮毛脏脏的。狼没有再攻击他，任由他将团子抱出了窝。  
布鲁斯顺势将怀里的两只狼崽放进窝里，狼将它们圈进怀中，趴下来捂着它们。两人看了这窝狼好一会，克拉克才问：“你怎么找到它们的？”  
“我一路过来到了乔木群这，结果发现了狼的踪迹。”看上去克拉克就在这遭遇了狼，他看着痕迹仔细判断了一下，发现只有这个方向没有出现狼的踪迹，于是便朝着这边过来，在岩石下发现了这三只狼崽，都饿得很瘦。相对大一些的这两只还知道叫唤，小的那只已经奄奄一息了。  
想来这地方从来没有外来气息，他们离狼窝有些近了，母狼感受到威胁便出去引开了克拉克。

布鲁斯指指前面，示意克拉克跟他过去。两人走了几步路，来到一棵高大的粗壮乔木下，有很多枝丫，跟河对面的那些不是一个种。克拉克跟着布鲁斯抬头朝树顶看去，树的上半部分挂满了一串又一串的黄色浆果，十分饱满，正是布鲁斯喂给狼崽的那种。

“起初我不明白有成狼在为什么幼崽还会挨饿，后来我发现狼窝离这棵树很近。”布鲁斯蹲下来从树根处捡起一根狼毛给克拉克看，“狼想要这种浆果，但没办法拿到。过后我听到了更清楚的狼嚎声，就摘了一把浆果，抱着狼崽去找你了。”

克拉克攀着树杈三下两下就爬了上去，满满摘了一堆浆果，又抱在怀里从树上跳下来。摘了一颗随便擦擦就放进嘴里。没有核，汁水充足，是酸甜的味道。  
觉得没什么问题，克拉克这才摘了几颗弄干净，递给布鲁斯。“我在农场的时候遇到过有的母牛天生无法产奶，因此没办法哺乳幼崽。虽然牛和狼不一样，但我看那狼的情况也差不多。”这只雪地狼应该没有同伴，不然也不至于到这种境地。  
布鲁斯咬了口浆果，点头：“也许母狼知道这棵树上的浆果可以吃，才把狼崽带到了这边。”

两人又走回狼窝，将全部浆果都堆进了窝里。狼看都没看他们一眼，叼了一颗就哺给狼崽吃。  
“这会正不待见我呢。”克拉克探头看了看。  
布鲁斯望了他一眼，克拉克接着说：“它的腿应该是和我搏斗时伤的。”  
“我看着倒是伤得不重。”布鲁斯说。

 

两人看了一会，又爬了一次树，每人抱了一满怀的浆果往河对面的树堆走。今天以后，他们不必再担心狼的袭击了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一直觉得超超能听到别人心跳实在太作弊啦，这会没了超能力，就不知道布鲁斯到底是什么时候动心的啦XDDDD


	11. 第十一章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 过渡章节

和布鲁斯一起回到昨晚的落脚点，克拉克这才放下心来打量。  
明显睡过的披风被人随意地放在了一边。克拉克又仔细看了一圈，一切似乎和早上他离开时一模一样，没有血迹，没有打斗的痕迹。克拉克拿起披风抖了抖，蝙蝠表就从里面滚了出来。  
他把表交给布鲁斯收好，两个人坐下来开始吃浆果。

“今晚我们还在这睡？”克拉克问。和狼折腾了这么一会，也来不及再去找别的吃的了，更别提适合的营地了。  
“就在这睡吧，明天我们一起出去找找。”布鲁斯把浆果一颗颗地摘下来，细致地擦干净。这会天更黑了，克拉克看不太清楚他的脸色，这人正清醒着又不好直接上手，于是问：“你烧退了吗？”  
“完全退了。”布鲁斯直接说。虽然他还是挺乏力，头有些昏沉，但比起前两天昏迷不醒已经好太多了，眼下这些症状完全算不上什么。他估算着今晚睡上一觉明天就能完全恢复了，所以才说要和克拉克一起出去。  
克拉克是明白他的。之前看到他抱着狼崽出现时便看了他好一会，确实没什么大碍，这会听他这么说，也就打住不再问了。

时隔几天两人终于能坐下来吃点东西，于是趁着现在商量着说了好一会话。  
克拉克简要地讲了他带着布鲁斯走出树林的那两天，刻意省略了晚上睡觉那段。布鲁斯那会正病得昏昏沉沉呢，自己却动了心思，克拉克有点心虚。  
布鲁斯倒也没在意，病中偶尔清醒时刻的记忆也模糊了。听他说完后，便告诉了他自己的推断。  
“这里很像地球，我一直有个大胆的猜想。”能说出来便意味着布鲁斯已经推演过很多次了，“这里植被的分布就是缩小的自然带，最宽泛的那几种地球自然带。”  
那段行程中布鲁斯一直在心中默默计算。“将雪地里的针叶林看作地球上亚寒带里的植物，现在我们身处的这片草原就是典型的温带草原，我只是作个类比。”布鲁斯比划了下，“你带着我的情况下，只用了一天就从草原边缘走到了内部。这么短的距离本来不应该形成差异这么大的自然带，但这就是这颗星球的现状。”  
克拉克颔首，“我们应该能很快走到最南边。”如果像布鲁斯预料的那样的话，走出雪地就意味着之后他们不用再担心食物水源问题，找到合适的地方住下来后可以好好想想回去的办法。虽然不排除某天他们突然就莫名其妙地回到了地球，但与其等待不清楚他们境况的正义联盟成员营救他们，最切实际的就是他们自己找到办法回去。

有一件事克拉克觉得该现在就告诉布鲁斯。他一边将两人的披风抖开，一边对布鲁斯说：“来到草原后，我的感官增强了很多，好几次我甚至感觉超能力回来了。”  
他又理了理挡在他们前面的树堆，继续说：“说不定到了最南边我的能力就会恢复。”布鲁斯默默听着，没有发表任何意见。  
沉默本身就是一种意见，克拉克也知道这份希望没多大根据，也就没再说下去。

这天晚上两人靠在一起，裹着各自的披风入睡。

***

睡醒后两人收拾妥当准备出发时，布鲁斯告诉了克拉克他的计划。  
“今天白天我们尽可能多地收集食物，休整一晚，凌晨就继续向南出发。”布鲁斯看了看表，他一直在记录时间——今天是第七天。他们总算磕磕绊绊地挺过了最危险的初期，逐渐对这里有了些了解后布鲁斯更加意识到求生才是首要之事。目前他找不到哪怕一丝回到地球的线索，如果生存有了保障，那么他就能分出精力来从本源上解决问题。  
克拉克却有不同的意见。  
“我们应该多在这里停留两天。”明天就走对他来说没有什么问题，可他希望布鲁斯能有更多时间恢复一下。“我们不知道更南边的情况怎样，起码这里食物和水源都充足。”  
布鲁斯想了想，明天就走的确有些操之过急，克拉克的提议是更合理的做法。  
他点头，“光凭手能带上路的食物太少了，我们得想个办法。”  
“等会去走走看有没有什么解决的办法。”克拉克回答。

 

昨天两人吃的那些浆果差不多都消化完了。克拉克一边走一边在草丛里翻找着，埋在地下的成熟块茎、偶尔碰到几朵有花蜜的植物、源源不断各式各样的浆果。克拉克自以为认识不少植物了，可一路上碰到的都没个眼熟的。他只能大概判断下能不能吃。

两人跨过了河，向深草丛处走去。一路上囫囵吃了个半饱，克拉克顺手摘下两颗长得很像车厘子的果实擦了擦递给旁边的布鲁斯，“这地方应该能逮到一两只田鼠，有兔子更好。”  
布鲁斯皱了皱眉，“苦的。”看了眼浆果就丢掉了。  
克拉克记了记那浆果的样子，将它从可食用名单上划掉。“我想你剩下的装备里有点火器一类的？”他问。万能腰带的有几格他没能打开，不清楚到底还有些什么。  
布鲁斯点头。  
能有明火是很好的。除了加热食物，睡觉时燃起火堆也能起到驱赶野兽的作用。昨天的事情表明他们并不是这个星球上的唯一活物，来自暗处的窥视往往难以防备。

途中他们遇到了一棵阔叶乔木，叶子是他们一路上见到过的最大的，可以轻松盖住一个人的头。布鲁斯摘下一片卷了卷，将收集到的食物都放到里面，克拉克也跟着照做。

两人将这一小片都走了个遍。他们记下了不同树木的地点，浆果聚集的地方，还有几处啮齿动物挖出来的洞。没有发现更有价值的信息后，他们决定去狼窝那边看看。

“你先摘了黄浆果送到狼崽那去，我等下就去找你。”布鲁斯对克拉克说。  
克拉克停下来看他，他又说：“我想我应该能用树枝做一个网。”  
克拉克点头，朝着石头窝去了。

***

狼仍在窝里圈着它的两只狼崽，昨天的浆果还剩了一些，夭折的幼崽仍躺在克拉克昨天把它抱出来的位置。他叹了口气，将刚刚摘下来的浆果堆进窝里。狼看他一眼，不紧不慢地衔了浆果哺给幼崽。

没多久就听到一阵树叶摩擦的声音，克拉克一转头就看到了拖着一堆树枝的布鲁斯正朝石头窝这边走来。他走上前，发现布鲁斯拖着的不是树枝，而是用细软枝条编成的简易的网。  
那棵乔木巨大厚实的树叶被摘了下来，巧妙地用枝条穿在一起编织成了一个网，两人今天找到的食物都被兜在里面。底部特意多编了些枝条进去，结实的茎干经受了一路的拖行仍然完好无损。克拉克估算了下足够装两个人四个来回能携带的食物。  
“今晚我还能再做一个。”布鲁斯说，接着把那堆东西放在克拉克脚边，打量着野兽窝。他的目光移到窝外的幼崽时顿了顿，转过来看了眼克拉克。  
克拉克一直看着他的动作，这时说：“我们得找个地方埋了它。”布鲁斯点头，四下看了看，“就那吧。”

幼崽实在太小了。两人没有挖太深，便将它埋进去了。布鲁斯选的这处就在石头窝前面不远处，土层厚实。往回填土的时候克拉克转头看了一眼，两只幼崽窝在狼的身下睡觉，狼的眼睛正直直地朝前看着他们。


	12. 第十二章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 超超最打动我的一点就是，他本身就是powerful的代表，这并不单指力量、战斗力这类的，而是整体的强大；在这种强大的前提下，超超有着温柔的内心。他用善意去对待人类，又保持着同情和怜悯心。外刚内柔，这就十分戳我苏点了。超超绝不是不会思考、智商低的角色设定，相反他想的挺多。会努力把这种状况写出来，起码是我理解的超超。

克拉克十分喜欢动物，就算是在他穿着紧身衣时也没有办法对困在树上的猫咪视而不见。工作后没能养一只宠物一直是他的一个遗憾，只是他和露易丝在一起时两人工作之余的精力都用来维持这段关系了。

狼崽还没长开，正是形态可爱的时候，却过早夭折，埋在黄土之下。克拉克一时有些感慨。野兽尚且如此，他和布鲁斯又何尝不是这颗星球的初生物呢？脆弱得宛如暴风雨中的花枝，不知道下一波吹折自己的风浪何时袭来。  
他不打算把这些想法说出来。当记者久了，他的同理心有时发作起来就没完。但作为一个氪星人，他可不习惯随便放弃。

“等会我去试试抓野兔，来的路上我看到了。”克拉克对还蹲在地上的布鲁斯说。布鲁斯的嘴紧紧地抿着，不知道在想什么。  
克拉克环视四周，他打算去深草丛那边。总不能一直这么吃浆果，能有蛋白质是最好的。“我现在过去。”他说。  
布鲁斯站起来，点点头示意他知道了。等到那人彻底离开自己视线后，布鲁斯才开始做自己的事。

他们需要一个更适合过夜的地方，不能就这么暴露在旷野中。布鲁斯最后选定了一处巨大树根的底下。  
他把搜集来的树枝都拖了过去作为洞口的掩盖，之前看到的宽叶用来把头顶上方的枝叶缝隙遮严实。这棵乔木不知道长了多少年，露在地面外的树根都有他的小腿粗，错综复杂地盘踞着。这儿正处在一个小坡上，树根堆之下凹陷进去了一块，人低着头能钻进去，里面的大小足够两个成年男人躺平了睡。

布鲁斯在地上挖了个坑，从腰带里挑了几样东西埋了进去，以备不时之需。做好这一切后他从洞里钻出来，正好看到克拉克回来了。  
这么快？布鲁斯看看两手空空的克拉克，引着他来到树根底下，把洞口指给他看，才问：“你走到哪去了？”  
“我朝更南边走了走。”深草丛其实没啥好探的了，找了一圈没看到兔子后他便决定往更南边探路，总不至于白走一趟。之后他发现了又一处水源，除此之外并没有什么发现。  
“我们再去狼窝看一眼吧。”布鲁斯说。  
克拉克钻进洞里去看了看，很是满意。虽然小了点，但比起之前随便找个地方裹了披风就睡实在好太多。他拍拍头上蹭到的土，说：“走吧。”

这儿地理优势明显的地方就那么些。狼占了一处，他们的那处也离石头窝不远，两个人还没说上几句话的时间便走到了。  
“也许是我去的时间不对，竟然什么都没看到。”克拉克边走对侧头对布鲁斯说。  
“明天我们换个地方找找看。”布鲁斯和克拉克走过狼窝，来到黄浆果树下。照样每人摘了一捧浆果，又送到狼窝里去。

“我今天看了看那些兔子洞，里面的兔子能有这么大。”克拉克双手比了比，越想越可惜。  
“烤兔子好吃。”布鲁斯突然接了一句。  
原本低头在看狼吃浆果的克拉克有些惊讶地转回头，对上布鲁斯眼底似有似无的笑意后露齿一笑：“那就吃烤兔子。”

***  
晚上睡觉的时候克拉克犹豫了一会，最终把披风都堆在一边给布鲁斯，自己往旁边挪了挪，面朝洞壁闭眼准备睡觉。  
过一会布鲁斯钻进来了，像忍者一样把动作放得很轻。克拉克等着布鲁斯睡下去，没想到肩膀被人推了推，他扭过头来问：“怎么了？”  
布鲁斯抖了抖披风，一阵窸窣声响。“过来睡。”

洞里黑漆漆的，没有X视线克拉克也看不清布鲁斯的表情。他以为这一段沉默很长，实际上不过是一两秒的时间后，克拉克没起身，直接从地上挪着过去。  
他一靠过去，布鲁斯就用披风把两个人罩在了下面。“得防止外面突然降温。”

布鲁斯已经摘掉了身上的护具，只穿着贴身的一层，属于另一个男人的体温热度在披风之下格外明显起来，起码克拉克挨着的那一部分让他感觉灼热得要烫伤他了。克拉克一下子惊慌起来。  
“布鲁斯？”  
“嗯？”  
“你又发烧了吗？”克拉克凑过去小声问。  
……果然是外星人。克拉克突然挨过来搭在他耳边说，吐息炽热得不像任何一个地球人。布鲁斯绷紧了身体，因为他觉得自己稍微动一下克拉克就要亲到他的耳朵。  
“没有。”布鲁斯硬邦邦地说。  
那人终于闭嘴了，可呼吸仍轻轻喷在他耳后。沉默一会后克拉克退了回去，扯了扯披风。  
“晚安，布鲁斯。”  
不知道为何布鲁斯松了一口气，心情莫名地紧张，又有一丝失落。“晚安。”

 

身心缓过来后他当然察觉到了克拉克的变化。他的目光总是在自己移开视线的时候注视着自己，认真想一想那几次的欲言又止就都有了答案。这人的脸上藏不住事，专注的眼神中传递了更多信息。  
喜欢，就把心捧出来给你看，让你好好看看他的心动。

布鲁斯被这份坦荡吓到几乎丢盔弃甲。他擅长读懂人心，因为人总把心藏起来。他的双重生活更要求他看透每一个谜语，每一个伪装，多想一步，多想两步。掌握对方的心思，一点点将其引到自己的陷阱中来，这一技巧他用得驾轻就熟。  
反复琢磨每一句话、深思每一个举动，他实在太习惯这种生活方式了。习惯到他忘记了该如何简单地对待坦率的人，如何对待毫无掩饰的真心。  
他不习惯这个。

布鲁斯默默地叹了口气，闭上眼睛进入睡眠。

 

直到确定身边的人真的入睡后，克拉克才放松下来。  
他不敢相信刚刚自己竟然真的问布鲁斯是不是发烧了，简直无法找出比这更蠢的时刻了。一旦开始把某个人放在心上后，一切都不一样了。  
克拉克不知道布鲁斯有没有看出些什么，一如既往寡言的蝙蝠侠实在令人费解。但他今晚的举动又不得不让自己多想一点，布鲁斯的病已经好了，两人没必要再挨着睡了，他愿意这么做，是不是……  
克拉克的心中刮起一阵风暴。

他用力地闭了闭眼睛，“冷静下来……”他催眠似的默念着，“现在快睡吧。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 正式进入谈恋爱的言情环节【。】


	13. 第十三章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我手速并不快……每天都抽空写，一周才能出次更新，还是在事不多的情况下，不过绝对绝对不会坑。看完乐高蝙蝠侠的我还能再产十篇甜甜甜的超蝙【。】

这一觉布鲁斯睡得并不安稳。迷迷糊糊之间他看到卢瑟正开着巨型机甲朝他压过来，他一边思考卢瑟怎么会跑到这来，一边摸着身上的装备。  
刚转身跑开，布鲁斯猛地就被什么东西压到了地上。抬头一看卢瑟得意洋洋地站在一旁，自己身上压着一块大石头。

“克拉克……”布鲁斯呻吟一声，卢瑟跑到他的地盘上来做什么。他的双手抵在石头上努力支撑着，同时令他奇怪的是，这石头虽然死死地压着他，自己却一点都没有骨头被压碎的痛感。只是他真的很难呼吸，巨石像流动的液体一般紧紧缠着他，浑身上下的压迫感令他窒息。

布鲁斯一口气哽在胸前，猛地睁开眼。

正好看到克拉克的后脑勺。  
而自己的双手从他腋下穿过，紧紧掐着他的后颈，还在沉睡的克拉克微微挣扎着像是要醒来。  
布鲁斯赶紧放开了手。  
原来睡梦中克拉克翻了个身，面对他侧着睡，本来就挨着的两人一下子变为克拉克半压着他的胳膊。布鲁斯做了噩梦，把克拉克当做压在身上的巨石给按住了。 

一时无言。布鲁斯瞪着眼看了会黑乎乎的上空，旁边的人再也没有挣扎的动作，又睡死了过去。  
布鲁斯又瞧了眼克拉克几乎融进黑暗里的头发，有点出神地想着。他不知道克拉克是怎么把自己带出那片树林来到草地的，不过一路的艰难可想而知。但他仍然做到了，布鲁斯从未怀疑过这一点。  
他信任他的能力。

正是因为深入了解了这个氪星人可以强大到何种程度，他才一直留意着他。

这个时间点人总会思考些特别的东西，私密的安静环境中总能更清晰地窥探到自己的内心。  
在这之前，布鲁斯信任着作为同伴的克拉克，但多年的习惯让他无法对这个人放下警戒心。这层隔阂让他遗漏了一些细节，仿佛在克拉克的周身罩上了一层玻璃罩，失了真实感。  
而现在眼前的克拉克无比真实。  
无比美好的真实。

***

第二天的时候克拉克刚动了动，布鲁斯就醒过来了。

洞口有什么东西。  
布鲁斯意识清醒的一瞬间便察觉到了，显然克拉克也发现了，两人迅速起身朝洞口摸过去。  
趴着的狼正好听到声音抬起搭着爪子上的大脑袋，和两人来了个对视。

“你过来做什么？”克拉克首先问。  
狼矜持地用嘴拱拱爪子旁边的一团黑影。  
里面光线不太好，布鲁斯推着克拉克爬出来回头一看，是两只咽气的野兔，很大，每只十几斤的样子。  
两人相视一笑。  
见人注意到了野兔，狼便往外一蹿跑远了。

“我猜是昨天看懂你的比划了。”布鲁斯一手拎起两只兔子的耳朵往外走，对克拉克说。  
克拉克兴致高昂，想着这两只兔子要怎么吃。“我们可以烤一只，烟熏一只。我们暂时只有办法这么料理。”又征求布鲁斯的意见，“还是两只都用烤的？”  
“都可以。”布鲁斯把兔子放在地上，这儿是昨天他们收拾出来的，准备搭个火堆，克拉克已经提前搜集来了一堆干树枝摆在那。

见布鲁斯开始摆弄他的腰带，克拉克忍不住问了一句：“那天我收拾你的装备时发现腰带上有几个格子打不开。”  
“那几格的加密方式不太一样。”布鲁斯低头捣鼓着，他没有把腰带拿下来，而是提了提腰带，就着手弄。边弄边示意让克拉克看：“你看它们是这样解开的。”  
克拉克向前倾着身子凑过去，布鲁斯打开其中一格，摸出一个蝙蝠状的黑色打火机，又指挥克拉克架好树堆，自己拿着打火机点火。

第一下没打着。  
布鲁斯不慌不忙地又打了一次，火焰唰地蹿了起来。  
克拉克悄悄松一口气，这要是打不着他可不知道怎么钻木取火。  
布鲁斯盘坐在地上盯着火，手里拿根树枝偶尔扒扒火堆，让火烧得更旺些。

等到火彻底烧起来了布鲁斯还是坐在一旁，时不时扒一下，没有别的动作。从一开始一直默默在旁边坐着的克拉克终于按捺不住了，问：“现在可以开始烤兔子了吧？”  
布鲁斯投过来一个风轻云淡的眼神，没有说话。  
克拉克看着他不像是拒绝的样子，拎起一只兔子的耳朵说：“给我把刀。”  
这次很快就递过来一把折叠小刀。

克拉克手脚利落地剥起皮来。他小时候没少跟父亲出去打猎，料理猎物的手法都是父亲教的。  
剥到一半才想起来，克拉克动作没停，朝布鲁斯说道：“你剥那只吧，没有多余的刀用蝙蝠镖也是能剥下来的。”  
一阵停顿，半晌布鲁斯默默地说了一句：“我不会。”  
手上动作一滞，克拉克抬头想问他，又把话憋回去重新想了想：“那你会烤兔子吗？”  
“……不会。”  
布鲁斯刚回答完克拉克就反应过来自己问错了，有阿尔弗雷德在布鲁斯甚至都不用踏进厨房一步。之前看布鲁斯搭火堆的样子以为他连这些都会就没多问，现在想想布鲁斯那个眼神的意思明摆是：我不会，你来。

弄好一只后递给布鲁斯让他放在洗净的树叶上，克拉克又开始弄另一只。  
布鲁斯静静地看着火，偶尔抬眼看下克拉克的动作。

四周一片静谧无声，连风都没有来打扰两人。树枝燃烧的噼啪声渐渐融入背景里，有限的篝火光源让可视的一切都罩上了一层柔和的薄光。

很多年后这段记忆仍然清楚地回映在克拉克的脑海中。布鲁斯把胳膊搭在膝盖上，双腿分开坐在地上，神态放松，被点点火光照亮的脸轮廓分明，毛躁躁的头发横七竖八地立着。虽然还是穿着一样的蝙蝠衣，但却是另一种感觉的蝙蝠侠。

克拉克记得自己时不时趁布鲁斯低垂着眼去摆弄火堆时偷偷去看他，记得布鲁斯的左手悬在半空有一搭没一搭地弹奏空气钢琴，记得自己手上的刀划开皮毛时的纹路，也记得自己想要靠近亲吻他的冲动。

 

两人分吃了狼叼来的兔子，商量之后的计划。  
“……水应该不成问题。”克拉克说，“找到的已经不止一处水源。”不过有一个更重要的问题需要被解决。  
“我们什么时候走？”  
“我一直在考虑这个问题。”布鲁斯咽下一口肉，说：“我建议我们每次往南边走一段，探清楚情况后再作决定。如果那儿的境况不好，我们就往回撤。”即使是他，这个计划也太过谨慎了。不过布鲁斯总觉得南边未知的因素太多，让他无法做好万全准备，几经思量后决定采取这个策略。  
克拉克刚刚吃完自己的那份，擦了擦嘴。他也有这个想法，现在他们并没有什么资本去冒险，小心点总没错。虽说他们不会也不能一直待在这，但也不是立马就要去到南端。  
“明天我们一起出去。”说完克拉克又回树洞里拿出摘的浆果去溪边洗干净，在火堆旁坐下来和布鲁斯分着吃完了。

期间布鲁斯看到了克拉克小腿上的伤口，就问他：“你的腿怎么样？”  
克拉克正忙着给布鲁斯塞浆果，闻言看了眼还红肿着的伤口。“没事，只是愈合得慢。”  
“看出来了。”除了氪石，基本没有什么能给超人留下伤口。  
克拉克想了想又说：“没有超能力以后我的自愈能力似乎都大不如前了。”  
布鲁斯神情严肃地思考着。

这个话题到此为止。吃饱后两人简单地收拾了一下，便回树洞睡觉去了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 皮蛋式言情【。】


	14. 第十四章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 确认心意的忐忑腻歪阶段就到这啦，超蝙嘛，不会这么别别扭扭的。

晚上两人仍然并排挨着睡。该商量的事情也定下来了，这会也没什么好谈的，各自收拾好便睡下了。

克拉克脑中还在不停回想白天发生的事，一时睡不着。等他朦胧之间就要坠入睡眠时却突然被身边人的梦呓惊醒。  
“不……”布鲁斯轻声低喃，喉音中透出恐惧，垂放在身侧的双拳用力扣着。  
克拉克连忙爬起来扶着他的肩，安抚地喊他。  
“布鲁斯？醒过来，没事的。”  
克拉克的手刚碰到他，立马就被大力拽住了整条胳膊钳制住上半身，他怕此时还手会伤到意识不清的布鲁斯，任由他扭着自己的胳膊翻身将他压在地上。  
布鲁斯的铁臂死死将他面朝下压着，沉重的呼吸喷在他脑后。克拉克扭过头艰难地开口：“布鲁斯，是我，克拉克……”  
感到身下人的动作，布鲁斯手上又用了几分力。克拉克嘶了一声，断断续续地开口：“是我，克拉克。布鲁斯，你能听到我吗？”  
“……克拉克？”身后的人将信将疑地问了一句，短暂沉默后放开了他。  
克拉克灰头土脸地从地上爬起来，问布鲁斯：“你还好吧？”

布鲁斯面色苍白，愣愣地靠坐在墙上。  
“……没事，只是做了个梦。”布鲁斯嘶哑地回应了他。  
克拉克不自觉地放轻了声音：“回来睡吧。”  
布鲁斯嗯了一声，爬过来在他身边躺下。  
克拉克认真听着身边人的呼吸，不知道什么时候就睡过去了。

***

第二天醒过来的时候克拉克有一瞬间忘了半夜发生的小插曲，当看到布鲁斯将醒未醒的脸时才全想起来。估计是感受到了克拉克的视线，布鲁斯的脸顿时阴沉起来，稍微带着些起床气的怒意，有点不耐烦地问：“怎么了？”   
克拉克立马朝前爬出了洞口，“没事，我们先去洗漱吧。”

一直以来克拉克有个小小的猜想：布鲁斯肯定是因为晚上熬夜白天还要上班才老是板着脸——  
就算他是总裁也总不能整个白天都在睡觉吧。

两人已经商量好了今天往南走的方向和距离，等到掩盖好洞口，收拾妥当后他们就出发了。  
克拉克仍然负责看着方向，布鲁斯看着时间。两人沉默并肩走着，偶尔简单对话一两句，一时之间仿佛又回到了最初那几天机械行走的艰难行程中。  
克拉克想着说些什么，于是他不经意地提起：“昨晚是怎么回事？”  
布鲁斯的眉头轻微皱了一下，但还是回答说：“做了噩梦。”  
克拉克也不勉强，其实他有预料到过这种情况。布鲁斯内心的挣扎和伤痕隐藏得并没有他以为的那么隐秘，克拉克甚至想过要是那套制服之下的人是他的话，他很有可能永远无法安然入眠。

 

他们出发的地方已经快到草原的边际了，就在克拉克发现的第二处水源的更南方，两个多钟头的脚程已经能看出这里和草原的不同来。  
虽然两人都走着神，但仍一个不落地摘了路上遇到的浆果，还合力捉到了一只野兔。布鲁斯点燃了干草往兔子洞里熏烟，克拉克就守在一旁等兔子蹿出来的时候追上去。

 

只不过一整个白天的行程，他们就来到了一个完全不同的地方，这样看来他们安顿下来的树洞正好在边界线上。  
植物更加高大，粗壮的乔木遍处可见，枝上的叶子也越来越宽，温度显著升高。就一路走来的这段路程，他们已经看见了好几处细小的溪流，偶尔矮灌木之间还有不知名的小动物跑过。

一直走到地球时间的下午四点钟他们才停下来，根据之前的经验，此时折返的话他们刚好能在天黑的时候回到树洞。  
总体来说这边的环境挺不错，水多树多，只是附带的难免湿气有点重，不算什么大问题。等他们再探查全面一些，应该能搬过来这边住。  
他们讨论了一会，决定还是原路返回。

克拉克一只手提着兔子，一只手兜着摘来的野果。布鲁斯走在他旁边，用一片巨大的叶子裹着将搜集到的食物都抱在怀中。  
等快走到狼窝时，克拉克让布鲁斯先回去，他想拐个弯去之前找到的那处水洼清洗下脚上的伤口。  
布鲁斯往他小腿上看了一眼，把克拉克手里的东西都抱过来后就继续往回走。刚走开两步，他就转身回来：“克拉克，”克拉克应声停下。  
布鲁斯的视线在他身上巡睃着，“之前从蝙蝠表上拆下来的那个定位仪，你还带着吗？”  
克拉克点点头。指示时间和位置的显示屏在布鲁斯那，定位仪在他这，几番波折之下那个东西仍被他带在身上。

看着布鲁斯转身回去了，克拉克才掉头往水洼处走去。在乔木带的时候他一直没吭声，那儿比起树洞这边真的太热了，左腿的伤口开始抓心挠肝般地发痒。  
或许是今天路上沾到的什么东西弄脏伤口了。摔倒时割破的伤口一直没好，克拉克也没什么处理这类情况的经验，只能任由它自行愈合。不再是钢铁之躯的确给他带来了不少不便，但这并没有让他过多困扰。要不是现在小腿的伤口开始发痒，他都快忘记自己曾被割伤过。

***  
布鲁斯回到树洞，把路上找到的食物都放好。一边想着等会晚饭吃什么，一边去摘了黄浆果送到石头窝那边去。他们已经这样喂了那窝狼一周，每次把浆果堆到窝里的时候狼都非常冷淡，为此克拉克还略微受到了打击。  
“它终究是狼，不是宠物。”布鲁斯告诉他。然后在时不时一觉醒来发现树洞口躺着一两只昏死的动物后克拉克对他说：“我觉得它挺喜欢我俩的。”  
对此布鲁斯不予置评。

最初两天窝着身子埋头猛吃的狼崽现在已经能绕着狼满窝爬了。像是闻到了布鲁斯的气息，其中一只头顶是红毛的狼崽快速挪动着四只短腿朝外面爬来。布鲁斯立马站起来往外退开，“不，别过来，快回去。”这时注意到这只幼崽的狼咬着它的后颈将它提溜了回去。  
狼崽长得很快，看得出这个星球上动植物的生长周期都比较短，他一点都不意外几星期之后这两只脆弱的幼崽会成长为和狼一样强壮的野兽。同时这也引发了布鲁斯担心的另一个问题：这里的时间会怎样作用在他们两个外星来物身上？  
按照地球上的时间算，他们已经滞留在这半个多月了。暗乎乎的天空，超出认知的地表气候分布，无一不在提醒着他们的格格不入。只不过目前平静气流里仍不起一丝波澜，让他们看不清这背后是什么。  
只能走一步看一步了。热爱计划的布鲁斯默默叹气。

***  
从石头窝回来后，布鲁斯坐在火堆旁看着火。出于安全考虑他们一直让火燃着，在等待克拉克归来的时间里布鲁斯往火堆里填了更多的干树枝。他在心里默默计算着储备粮，保险起见明天再出去一天就能正式到更南边去了。

他独自坐了没一会，克拉克便皱着眉回来了。  
一看他的表情布鲁斯就问他：“伤口恶化了吗？”  
“什么？”克拉克有点惊讶，随即摇头，“不是的。”伤口处仍裸露着血肉，但也没有发炎的迹象，这实在是不值得他去注意的一件小事，让他担心的是回来路上注意到的另一件事。

“有野兽在跟着我。”克拉克在布鲁斯身旁坐下，继续说：“我特意绕了绕才回来，不知道它有没有跟上。”  
“你有看清是什么东西吗？”布鲁斯问他，边说边开始动手解着身上的腰带。  
克拉克看着他的动作，嘴上回答道：“狼，或者狐狸，并不是友好的那种。我们得小心点。”  
“今晚我们得轮流守夜。”布鲁斯说完，把腰带的格子都打开来，拿出里面的东西。  
“蝙蝠镖。”他把一半装备推给克拉克，又拿了几个金属球给他。“烟雾弹，里面有让人昏迷的成分，只是这会我面罩没了用这个不太安全。”  
克拉克没动手，等着他接着说下去。  
布鲁斯平淡的语气泄露出一丝不稳，但仍维持着硬邦邦的口气说：“没有了。”  
“没有了？”  
布鲁斯沉默地点头。当初从雪里把腰带刨出来的时候就损毁了大半，能剩下这些已经很不错了。  
“我记得还有几管试剂？”克拉克不确定地问他，见布鲁斯怀疑的目光扫了过来，又说：“你发烧的时候我看过。”  
布鲁斯颔首表示知道了。“那是解药，这会派不上用场的。”无论对方来意如何，他们总得做些准备。  
“你挑些趁手的吧。”布鲁斯建议道。  
克拉克戏谑地勾起一边嘴角。“我可不觉得这能行。”他接过腰带仔细看了看，“再说我用得也没你好。”  
“既然你这么认为的话。”布鲁斯也不多说，留了两个蝙蝠镖给克拉克便把小装备重新收好。

两人吃过东西后准备睡了。克拉克说他守上半夜，下半夜再叫布鲁斯起来。  
对此布鲁斯并没有反对意见。


	15. 第十五章

为了尽大可能地保存体力，布鲁斯快速让自己进入了睡眠状态，只是他仍想着那群野兽会是什么来头，因此睡得很浅。他听到火堆中树枝燃烧时的噼啪声，听到克拉克放得很轻很轻的动作，半梦半醒之间一切细碎的声音就要融入背景之中，这时克拉克的脚步声突然响起来，急促地朝他逼近。  
布鲁斯一个激灵，立马清醒了过来，正遇上克拉克的脸出现在洞口。  
“狼群。”克拉克低声告诉他。  
布鲁斯爬出来一看，黑暗中唯一光源照亮了树洞附近的这一小块地，不远处的阴影里隐隐可以听到一阵阵轻微的响动，但什么都看不见。  
他用手指了指身后的树，两人利落地爬了上去，悄无声息地藏在黑暗之中。“我听到有七只过来了。”上去后克拉克小声说。  
布鲁斯仔细在黑暗中搜寻着试图确定数目。如果不是听到偶尔一两声泄露出来的树丛被穿过时叶子摩擦的声音，布鲁斯也不敢肯定有狼群来袭。

“我可以听到一些。”克拉克解释道，语气中有点兴奋。“我不知道为什么我又可以听到了，但就是这样。”  
布鲁斯默默思索。他摸了摸腰带把烟雾弹拿出来给克拉克，把两只蝙蝠镖攥在自己手心。

树丛中的动静越来越大。没一会灌木之间传来唰啦一声，一只个头不小的四脚野兽便钻了出来。布鲁斯目不转睛地盯着它：体型像极了地球上的灰狼，比雪原狼大上一些，扫把似的尾巴低低垂着，两只兽眼发着幽幽的蓝光，诡异非凡。这样看来很明显和雪原狼不是同类，说起来石头窝离树洞不远，不知道那边的情况怎么样。  
一只又一只的狼跟在其后从灌木里钻了出来，布鲁斯数了数，总共六只。  
克拉克也发现了，没等布鲁斯开口就说：“……可能我数错了。”  
布鲁斯沉思着看往树下。

瘦骨嶙峋的六只灰狼，因为饥饿面部骨骼更加突出，显得十分狰狞。灰狼谨慎地绕过了火堆，四只在洞口前，两只在树后将树洞团团包围了起来。  
树上的两人甚至屏住了呼吸，暗暗观察狼群。他们将披风留在了洞里，上面残留的气息可以暂时迷惑住它们。

红蓝衣和黑衣的两个人蹲在三米高的树上蓄势待发。

再也没有嘈杂声音的四周保持着死一般的宁静，空气停滞下来，围着树的饿狼们低下头，露出可怖的尖锐牙齿，摆好了攻击姿态。  
千钧一发之际，布鲁斯悄声说：“记住，挥发时效是15秒。”

火堆突然发出噼啪一声，被烧断裂的树枝滚了出来。洞口前的两只狼闪电般地朝前一扑，双双钻进了树洞。另外两只狼紧随其后，上半身趴了进去。  
就在变故发生的一刹那，树洞上方凭空出现一个黑色的球状物，在空中划出一道弧线直直落进树洞中，眨眼之间便有白色的浓烟从洞中冒出来。与此同时，树洞后听到动静正欲跑开的两只灰狼分别被一只蝙蝠镖割开了喉管，悄无声息地倒在了地上，只剩血液在地上静静流淌。  
这一秒内发生的事情实在太多，树洞里群狼仍在垂死挣扎，安静的周遭立马吵闹起来。树后的灰狼刚刚倒下，黑红两双靴子便轻巧地落到了地上。

克拉克正探身去看洞口，从尚未散去的烟雾中忽地冒出来张狼脸，跌跌撞撞地朝远处跑去。一时不备，克拉克竟也没拦住它。落地后布鲁斯就到树洞后去收拾那两匹狼了，紧急之下也顾不上看他跑到哪去了。克拉克冲着后面喊了一声“布鲁斯！”，便追着逃狼到了灌木丛边。  
灰狼已经是强弩之末，克拉克几步追了上去，揪住尾巴将它拖了回来。一番跑动下药效发作得更快，灰狼坚硬的爪子徒劳在地上拖出两条痕迹。等到拖过来一看，这野兽已经昏死过去，但保险起见，克拉克还是拧断了它的脖子。

这时药效挥发的时间已经过了，克拉克正准备回树洞去料理剩下的灰狼，刚刚直起身想往回走，左腿上猝然传来一阵骨裂般的疼痛。  
疼痛来得迅速而猛烈，克拉克闷哼一声，失去支撑躺倒在地。他低头一看，一只体型硕大的灰狼上半身从灌木丛中蹿出来，将他的整个脚踝狠狠咬在口中，狼牙深深地刺进去，撕扯着血肉。  
剧痛之下克拉克一声暴喝，强撑着半坐起来，双手掐住灰狼的脖子用尽力气收紧。那野兽也是痛极，面上筋脉凸起，但仍毫不松口，狼嘴一咬合，就想要将骨头一起咬断。  
这灰狼一定是早早潜伏在暗处，趁他们两人屠完了狼群分开之际，从灌木丛中袭击了一路追着逃狼过来的克拉克。估计它也知道这两人不好对付，想来也抱着必死的决心，只想拖着克拉克一同去死。  
果然报复心极重。  
这也是起初他俩决定赶尽杀绝的原因，留下任何一个都是后患。

灰狼发出绝望又疯狂的呜咽声，克拉克痛苦呻吟的同时更用力地扼紧灰狼的咽喉，此刻他无比清晰地感受到了手下硬得有些扎手的狼毛和狼皮下突突跳动的血管。鲜血染满了狼脸和克拉克的手臂，一人一兽皆面目扭曲，谁也不想先在这场殊死搏斗中低头。  
极端疼痛下左腿反而已经失去了知觉。克拉克蓄力正准备进行最后一搏，余光中一个黑色身影快速跑了过来，接着腿上一松，一大股温热的鲜血瞬间泼洒到他两条腿上，手中的狼头也软软倒向一边。  
克拉克大口呼吸着，一卸力便向后瘫倒在地上。随即布鲁斯的脸出现在他上方，手中握着的匕首还在往下滴血。  
布鲁斯按住克拉克尚在抽搐的左腿，脚腕处血肉模糊，已经能看得到骨头。旁边的狼尸被一刀齐齐剖开了整个腹部，内脏和鲜血杂乱地散落在地上。

布鲁斯结果了树洞后面的两只狼后便走进灌木丛里寻找最后一只狼。克拉克说有七只，他相信他的判断不会出错。但现身的只有六只，这样看来最有可能的便是剩下那一只狼藏了起来。

他看到克拉克追着一只灰狼跑了出去，便加快了搜寻的步伐。躲起来的这只狼极其聪明，在暗处观察着他们的动作。只要还没找到它，两人就谈不上真正的安全。  
当听到不远处传来的声响后他便知道最后一只狼出现了，但没想到的是毫无防备的克拉克头一个受到了攻击。

 

“骨头没有碎，你流太多血了，得立马止住。”布鲁斯冷静地说。他一只手紧紧按住克拉克的伤口，一只手伸过去拍拍他的脸。“克拉克？看着我，克拉克！”  
克拉克汗津津地抬起头，皱眉看了眼布鲁斯血淋淋的手。  
“狼血。”匕首不够大，他几乎连手都插了进去才一刀将狼剖开。  
“头狼死了。”克拉克挤出四个字，然后直起身看了下自己的腿，有点受到冲击。“布鲁斯？”  
“嗯？”  
“你经常这样受伤吗？”他甚至都记不起上一次自己流血是什么时候了，大概是被布鲁斯用氪石枪划了脸的那次？  
“没有狼追着我咬过。”见克拉克这种情况下都忍不住笑起来，又认真地回答了他的问题：“我受过更严重的。”  
克拉克看了眼自己被咬得烂乎乎的腿，勉强接受了这个说法。

血流得稍微慢了点后布鲁斯就想带他回到树洞去处理伤口。克拉克拒绝了被背回去的提议，由布鲁斯扶着他，一瘸一拐地挪了过去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 为什么我一直强调披风，因为披风的作用有很多哦~~~可以看官方的这张截图~~
> 
> http://photo.weibo.com/1898706822/wbphotos/large/mid/4090398936615457/pid/712bf786gy1fe2wuzgod8j20i70jq0w3


	16. 第十六章

回到树洞后他先帮克拉克清理了伤口，又刨出之前自己藏在土里的东西，在一堆针剂中找出两管帮助凝血的。克拉克正靠坐着闭目休息，布鲁斯拍拍他，把针剂举起来给他看。“这个可以帮助伤口凝血。”说完推了半管进去。看过阿尔弗雷德做了这么多次，他照顾起伤者来也颇像那么回事。虽然伤得不轻，但总归是皮肉伤，唯一让他有些担心的是防止伤口发炎感染的针剂已经遗失了。  
克拉克曾经铁皮一般的脸上此时显出一丝红晕，布鲁斯凑近了借着洞口的光看，他的额头上冒出了一层细细的汗珠。  
“克拉克？现在你感觉怎样？”布鲁斯趴在他耳边问，仿佛不这样克拉克就听不到似的。  
克拉克抬眼看他，胸口明显地起伏着。“我在发热，布鲁斯。伤口感染了吗？”  
布鲁斯深深地皱眉，盯着他被扯下来的披风碎布包好的左腿。那不再往外流血了，撕裂的血肉仍需一段时间来恢复。  
太快了。氪星人独特的体质，加上走回来的距离这些因素，即使灰狼中体液中携带什么病毒，发作时间也太快了。布鲁斯又仔仔细细地检查了一遍克拉克，从症状来看这又确实是伤口感染的情况。  
布鲁斯压下种种猜测，对克拉克说：“应该是，我能处理好。”

外面传来一阵窸窣声，狼在洞口探头探脑的。布鲁斯走出去，“小家伙，怎么了？”  
狼绕着他的腿蹭了两圈，又跑到一边的两只山鸡尸体旁趴下来。布鲁斯浅浅地笑了：“谢谢你。”  
送完食物后狼没有像之前一样立马离开，而是又开始在洞口徘徊，时不时探头进去看看。“另一个大个子？”布鲁斯揣测着。估计是狼的某种领地意识，让她不轻易踏进他们的树洞。“他受了点伤。”  
狼又在洞口前嗅了嗅才退出来。布鲁斯看了看她不再跛着的后腿，又说了句：“这里还有别的狼，你小心一点。”狼并没有什么反应，调转身子便跑开了。

 

晚饭是布鲁斯独自一人料理的。  
他把睡过去的克拉克叫醒喂了点吃的，又试着喂了他点水——叶子卷成的水杯不太适合用来喂病患喝水。布鲁斯只能暂时把这事放在一边，专注清洁起克拉克的伤口。  
伤口已经开始发炎，边上溃烂了一圈。克拉克平躺着又睡了过去，身体有些发烫。布鲁斯冲洗了几遍伤口，认真观察了一会。看上去就像是普通的伤口感染，在没有蝙蝠洞设备的辅助下情况变得棘手很多，他只能凭借肉眼去看。布鲁斯盯着血肉模糊的创口，还是觉得有点不对。

这种想法一直盘亘在他心头，直到睡前还挥之不去。他已经设想了很多种可能，但没有一种能达到足够的准确度。布鲁斯看了眼身旁熟睡的氪星人，十分钟之前他刚刚替他大致擦拭了一遍身体，现在他陷入了平静的睡眠中。布鲁斯对克拉克的了解非常深入，但如今一切都推倒重来，不确定性让布鲁斯每走一步都异常谨慎。  
他不再清楚克拉克的自愈能力能否让他从这次感染中恢复，不再确定克拉克能如何发挥他的超能力。这种重新开始没有除去不必要的纷扰，只是让布鲁斯陷入了更多的思绪当中。

颈边靠过来一个热乎乎的肉体，克拉克低声说：“我好像又热起来了。”  
布鲁斯转过头去，差点撞上他的鼻子。他们离得太近了——  
两人几乎是赤裸的，搬来这边后他们便不再穿得那么严实了。一转过身来布鲁斯便注意到了克拉克的嘴唇，并不是某种层面上的吸引，而是他的嘴巴看起来很干。在布鲁斯的注视下这位外星人的喉结上下动了动，火热的鼻息喷在两人之间。布鲁斯没有抬头，兀自盯着克拉克身上的什么地方。  
“你得喝点水。”忽然布鲁斯说，眼皮低低地垂着。  
没等克拉克说什么，布鲁斯翻身坐起来，随手披上披风走出洞口，留下半梦半醒的氪星人。  
等他回来时克拉克靠在墙上又陷入了浅浅的睡眠。布鲁斯照样用叶子卷了水回来，先试着喂了回水，然而和白天时一样是徒劳之功。布鲁斯挨着克拉克坐下来，左手拿着水，右手垂放在两人身体之间。  
他一时之间放空了。  
克拉克在发热，克拉克在流失水分，克拉克正在变得越来越糟。而他没办法让他好起来，他不知道是什么导致了克拉克伤口感染，现在更该死的是他甚至没办法让克拉克喝上一口该死的水。  
布鲁斯的目光游移着，树洞里亮度有限，他也看不太清楚什么。他茫然地盯了会前方，又低下头看了看手中的水——正稳当当地盛在叶杯里。布鲁斯看了看克拉克微微张开的嘴，看了看搭在两人大腿之间的自己的手，又看了看拿着水的左手。

他不惧怕孤独。蝙蝠侠不惧怕孤独。但他并不否认和克拉克一起掉到这来比独自一人坠落在这荒芜之境要好得多，起码从战术层面上来讲是如此。  
至于其他方面……布鲁斯举了举左手，仰头喝了一大口水，接着迅速靠近克拉克，两人的唇立马碰到了一起。布鲁斯轻轻顶开氪星人的嘴，舌尖迅速伸了出来，将嘴里含着的水渡给了他。克拉克顺从地咽下一口水，布鲁斯清楚地听到了吞咽的声音。  
布鲁斯退开了一点，看到克拉克湿润的唇仍保持着微张，露出一点点白齿。他不由得回忆了一下刚刚那柔软的触感，他从未想过氪星人会是这样的。

布鲁斯又喂了两次水，克拉克都老老实实地配合着。等到他收拾妥当准备再次入睡时，克拉克又将他硬硬的头发戳到他耳朵旁来了。“布鲁斯……”  
“……嗯？”  
“我们能靠着睡吗？我怕我会冷。”克拉克低声但绝不含糊地说着。  
……这的确是眼下最有效可行的方法了，克拉克本来就处于炎症当中，一切都不可掉以轻心。事实上，布鲁斯有点惊讶是克拉克先提出来，本来他就有抱着克拉克入睡保持他的体温的打算。  
克拉克侧过身来，得到布鲁斯的默许后偏了偏头，肩膀贴着布鲁斯的肩膀，紧紧挨着布鲁斯，闭上了眼睛。  
布鲁斯睁着眼睛，锐利的目光盯着近在眼前的这个人。他一动不动，任由克拉克靠过来，完全侵入了他的私人空间，彻底抹去了安全距离。如果克拉克愿意，他现在有一百种方法可以轻易杀死蝙蝠侠……

肩头的皮肤感受到克拉克一阵阵和缓的呼吸，他就那么安静地靠着他，接近赤裸地，毫无防备地睡在他身边。即使克拉克不再是他以前熟知的那个超人，他也能肯定地判断此时他已陷入睡眠。布鲁斯感受着静谧空间中这一丝细小动静，在此刻体会到了安心。然后某一个瞬间，他意识到了氪星人并不是那么地需要空气。  
克拉克是氪星人，黄太阳给他能量，克拉克维持生命体系的方式与地球人不太相同，克拉克是钢铁之躯——  
曾是。

布鲁斯放低视线去看克拉克的嘴巴。淡淡的粉色，唇形很完美。他想起自己是怎样撬开这个人的嘴唇，舌头是怎样触到他的牙齿，又是怎样用嘴巴封住了对方的以防水漏出来。

一种似曾相识的感觉。被体温暖热的水在唇舌之间交换，唇瓣相碰，柔软、温暖，滑动的舌头和坚硬的牙齿。好像有什么人，也曾这样喂过他水。小心翼翼，又满怀关爱。

布鲁斯静静地看着克拉克。

忽然克拉克迷迷糊糊地睁开了眼睛，犹豫地问他：“布鲁斯……？你睡不着吗？”  
“不。你继续睡吧。”布鲁斯轻轻说，语气近乎温柔。  
克拉克又闭上眼睛，右手伸过布鲁斯的肩头抱住他，再次入睡。布鲁斯紧紧贴着这个氪星人，终于陷入睡眠。


	17. 第十七章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章原本写好改完很久了，但是三次元突然有了一些私事得去处理就拖到了今天。先把改完的这章发了吧，虽然还有存稿但还没来得及修改就进入了考试周，只能抱歉地先停更了，月底一起发。不坑不坑不会坑，事情结束了还有几个脑洞要写出来。

布鲁斯懒洋洋地躺在草地上。布鲁斯韦恩躺在草地上，阳光一点都不刺眼，他舒服极了，昏昏欲睡。他慢吞吞地动了动身子，像一只大猫一样伸了下懒腰。旁边伸过来一只手，揽过他在脸颊上亲了下，他将头靠在那人肩头，打算就这么睡一觉。  
太阳真美好啊。他爱死这个太阳了。  
那人的手从他的肩膀向上走，慢慢抚过他的脖子，布鲁斯舒服得简直要呻吟出声。接着那人开口说话了，压低的声音里带着一丝宠溺。他一时没听清，从鼻子里哼出一声，“……嗯？”

“布鲁斯？”克拉克这么叫他。  
布鲁斯一个激灵醒了过来。没有阳光，没有草地，只有这个男人和他。  
克拉克。

克拉克不明所以地看着他。“怎么了？”  
布鲁斯向后撸了把垂在额前的头发。“只是个梦。”  
克拉克脸上忧心的表情实在太明显了。“我已经不再是你这个年纪的小伙子了。”他匆匆解释一句，坐起来又问：“给我看看你的腿。”说着就附下身来。

克拉克想了想，还是说：“我听见你的心跳声不太一样。”  
布鲁斯严肃地盯着克拉克左腿的创口，溃烂有所好转，红肿已经消了一些，但不能排除会恶化的可能性。听到克拉克的话以后他问：“你能听到我了？”  
“并不像以前那样，但是能听到很多了。”克拉克笑起来，虎牙晃来晃去。“我感觉好多了，真的。”他莫名很兴奋，“我的超能力在恢复！布鲁斯，虽然不知道为什么，也许是因为这个伤口？我不明白，但现在感觉好极了。”

即使布鲁斯回应很少，但克拉克对这个略微沉默的听众仍然表现得兴致盎然。他想要和布鲁斯一起出去，被勒令待在原地后仍热情不减，微微瘸着腿在树洞里走来走去。  
布鲁斯得去补充食物和水，还有维持火堆燃烧的干树枝。只是克拉克有点过于亢奋了——像是刚从黄太阳那回来一样，他不得不放弃今天去更南边勘探的计划，并且他得过去石头窝那儿一趟。

 

今天收获不错，他用蝙蝠镖打了好多只小雀，还有更多的野果。在他把浆果送到石头窝的时候受到了狼崽们的热情迎接，即使他立马冷冷拒绝示好，手掌心也被糊了一手口水。它们已经长大很多，个头有了成年小型犬那样大，两只狼崽一拥而上吃着浆果，在布鲁斯准备离开时那只头顶是红毛的狼崽忽然对他怀里的雀儿产生了极大兴趣。它猛地朝布鲁斯怀中扑去，闪电般地叼走了一只小雀。  
它先是玩弄般地咬了那团毛一会。这种鸟大概有人的手巴掌那么大，浑身暗灰色的羽毛，正如这个地方阴沉的天空一样。正当布鲁斯耐心告罄之时，红毛一爪将鸟按在掌下，张口咬掉了整个脑袋，随后凶猛地吞起鸟肉来。  
布鲁斯意味不明地笑了，转头对狼说：“看来以后不需要我了。”狼不动声色地躺在窝里，看着两个狼崽。克拉克曾提起过一次要不要给它们起名字，这个提议被布鲁斯否决了，因此至今他们都是称呼它们为狼和狼崽。现在看来这种做法是对的，之后狼应该都不会再和他们有接触了。

布鲁斯一只手将捆在一起的干树枝扛在肩上，一只手拖着装满食物的树网往回走。在没有工具的情况下搬运东西效率实在太低了，如果克拉克能飞的话会帮上大忙。  
石头窝离树洞并不算远。然而当布鲁斯站到洞口的时候他竟然愣了一下，有那么一秒钟他怀疑自己是不是走错方向了。  
随即他推翻了这个可能性，刚刚的行程他不可能犯错。布鲁斯把手上的东西都放下，打量起眼前的树洞。

 

不过已经不能被称之为树洞了。整个洞口扩大了一倍多，里面的空间只会更大，他们两个人直起身在里面行动完全没问题。整个洞口两侧的土层被填进了石块，可以看出是打磨过了的。洞顶的土层之上巨大的树根仍作为屏障盘踞着，顺着粗壮的树干往上，枝繁叶茂的树枝也被覆盖上又一层宽大的叶子，将所有露出来的缝隙遮得严严实实。就在半椭圆形洞口旁边，竖着一块比他高的巨大方石。

布鲁斯谨慎地走进去，立马看到了克拉克背对着他半弯腰站在洞口的最里面。  
“你怎么在洞口站了这么久才进来？”克拉克元气十足地说，听得出这会他心情很好。  
布鲁斯走近一看，克拉克是在一块半米高的石床上忙活着。这会脚下踩的也不是土地了，换成了大小不一的石板，尽量整齐平滑地铺在地上。石床上已经铺上了一层不知道什么动物的羽毛，克拉克正忙着把一张张皮毛往上铺。这个石床惊人的巨大，而那些羽毛看起来也非常可疑，不过布鲁斯的第一个问题还是问：“你能飞了？”  
“唔，这个还不行。”克拉克转过来给了他一个耀眼的笑容，继续一丝不苟地将皮毛铺好，完事后试了试手感。在他眼神的极力恳请下布鲁斯也伸出手摸了摸，非常柔软厚实的毛，又足够坚韧不会从皮上脱落。布鲁斯认出这不属于地球上任何一种动物的皮毛。  
“但我现在有了超级速度。”话音刚落，眼前人影晃了一晃，再出现时克拉克的脚边堆着布鲁斯今天带回来的东西。“虽然远远比不上以前，但已经很不错了。”  
他的力量也恢复了很多。克拉克跑到了草地和雪地的交界处，徒手打碎了半露在地上的岩石，并且将挖出的最大一块打磨成了石床，大到可以让他们两个强壮的成年男人在上面随意打滚。中途他还看到了几只从阔叶林来的飞禽，等到他用石头把它们打下来时才发现它们有着极其柔软的羽毛。

布鲁斯面色阴沉，看不出来一点高兴的意思。“我说过你不能出去。”  
“抱歉，但是……”  
布鲁斯的动作打断了克拉克的话，他一把按住克拉克的腹部将他推坐在床上，蹲下去看他受伤的左腿。和他早上离开时一样，没有明显好转的迹象。  
“你没感觉到任何不同吗？”布鲁斯问。  
“没有任何感觉。”  
“这还是不能解释为什么伤口还没愈合。”布鲁斯思索着，“把你今天的行程详细告诉我。”

 

他们一起坐在刚铺好的石床上，柔软舒适的皮毛来自克拉克去抓兔子时碰上的一种狐狸。正说到克拉克怎么把狐狸和飞禽扛回来时布鲁斯的余光看到洞口，以为不会再有接触的狼正在那徘徊，不时发出几声断断续续的呜咽。  
两人并肩朝洞口走去，狼嘴里叼着一束灰绿色的野草，急躁地在原地转来转去。这会儿布鲁斯看清楚了，狼的脖子上有一个不小的咬伤，血正从撕裂处缓缓流出来，染得她前胸都是红色。  
克拉克在布鲁斯出声前就把手伸了过去，轻轻抬起狼的头看她的脖子。“小可怜，这是怎么了？”  
狼半坐着任由他弄，布鲁斯往洞口外看了一会，忽地吹了声口哨，没一会从两个方向的树木之间蹿过来两个粉红的团子，其中一只头顶有着不羁的红毛。就像见到出门许久终于回家的主人一样，比起它们的母亲来说还算是宠物体型的狼崽兴奋地扑到克拉克跟前，疯狂绕着他打转。  
“嘿，够了够了！停下来，喂……”克拉克被两只半大狼崽扑得半坐在地，险些招架不住。狼从嘴里吐出那束野草，沾上口水或是别的什么东西后显得更是恶心的一团暗绿色，接着把头搭在克拉克的小腿上趴着。  
克拉克求助地看向站在一旁的布鲁斯，从那张面无表情的脸上竟看出一丝幸灾乐祸的意味来。“布鲁斯……”克拉克妥协地哀求。  
“你们三个，离他远点！”布鲁斯轻声呵斥道，听起来颇为乐在其中。“快站起来，克拉克。”

狼崽们稀罕完克拉克，又对改建好的树洞好奇不已，东嗅西嗅地摸了进去。这一次母狼没有再犹豫，跟着两个崽子进入了克拉克和布鲁斯的树洞。两位两脚生物肩并肩地站了一会，看着狼们都走到洞里面去。然后布鲁斯拍了拍克拉克的肩，“走吧，进去看看狼是怎么了。”  
“走吧。”氪星人冲他一笑，走进了树洞。

————第十七章完

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 优秀的雄性要为他的伴侣提供良好的巢穴！！！！


	18. 第十八章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这是一个关于信任的故事。

“狼，到这边来。”布鲁斯叫住一直绕着克拉克蹭的母狼，和她一起坐到了石床的另一头。“小心你的腿。”布鲁斯对克拉克嘱咐了一句，有些狼血沾到了他的伤口上。  
刚刚克拉克已经仔细检查过了狼的伤口，非常像被同类生物咬的，让他想起之前那群灰狼。“让我们来看看这个要怎么处理。”克拉克用整个手臂环着狼，瞧着她脖子上的伤口。  
“试试用这个。”布鲁斯朝地上那团沾满口水的灰绿色草团抬了抬下巴，“狼不会无缘无故地叼着这种草过来找我们。”  
克拉克伸手去够那团草，细细扯碎了，深灰色的汁液从茎叶中流出来，然后把它们糊到伤口上。布鲁斯看了一会，就接手了他的工作。“我来吧，你先去把腿上的伤口清洗一下。”  
克拉克想拒绝，抬头看到布鲁斯的表情后便没有出声，将狼交给他，走向洞口时往后吹了声口哨，带上两只狼崽和他一起离开了。

 

这一天以来克拉克都不知道要怎么跟布鲁斯描述这种改变。他能感受到身体中不断涌现的力量，周围一切讯息清晰全面地被他逐一接收，他甚至能感受到自己的伤口正在如何好转，淤青处是怎样一点点消散，他的身体正在一点点改变。  
显而易见地两个人都在努力适应这种改变：从有到无，从无到有。布鲁斯流露出了前所未有的关切，仿佛他是初生人间无知无觉的幼儿——  
他也在适应这个。

克拉克来到那条小溪旁边，用手舀了水将腿上沾到的血洗干净。红肿完全退了，伤口已经结起了硬痂，而之前布鲁斯查看的时候完全不是一个样子。狼崽在一旁打闹着，时不时过来给他捣下乱。

他今天一整天都在想布鲁斯。  
克拉克想跟布鲁斯一起出去，在这之前他从未觉得一个人在树洞里待着有多么煎熬；磨石头的时候他过于投入地想布鲁斯会喜欢什么样的石床，手上没留意直接捏坏了两块；听到布鲁斯稳健的脚步声正朝树洞这边过来时他又忍不住忐忑起来，布鲁斯停在洞口外好一会都不进来，他简直坐立不安地要冲出去了。  
他想起昏睡时那个意外的吻，布鲁斯身体的热度，还有不久之前在火堆旁的那个夜晚，自己想要亲吻那个男人的冲动。

掉到这个地方打乱了他的所有计划。之后他不得不一次次投入到一场又一场求生之战中，以致于他一直没有时间来面对这个问题。他本应该在那个世界和蝙蝠侠成为最亲密的盟友，在朝昔相处中了解他，爱上他，陪伴他。  
只是你永远想不到自己的爱会是怎样。

 

清洗完伤口后克拉克顺道去石头窝那看了看，一片搏斗过后的痕迹。他没有发现值得带回来的东西，便叫上两只狼准备回树洞。克拉克摸了摸红毛的头，被甩开手也毫不在意：“你们想要过去和我们一起住吗？”

 

回到树洞的时候布鲁斯已经把飞鸟剥好架起来烤了。这种鸟有大雁那么大，细长的喙下长有两个食囊。几天前布鲁斯还不会剥兔子，现在他连飞禽都能料理得很好了。克拉克挨着他坐下，发现狼已经敷好药躺在了一边。  
“你的腿怎么样？”布鲁斯首先问他。  
“已经快没事了。”克拉克向前伸了伸脚给他看，布鲁斯的表情微微起了些变化。“我正在慢慢恢复过来，布鲁斯。”  
布鲁斯却并没有特别如释重负，“我还是不明白你的炎症为何会如此迅速而反常。”透露出的疑惑十分真实。“我一直在试着解决这个问题。现在没办法确定是被石头划伤的创口还是灰狼咬的伤口造成了发炎，前者并不难解决，如果是后者的话，我们要面对的麻烦还很多。”他用刀子戳了戳烤肉，“应该可以吃了。”  
正忙着看布鲁斯的克拉克看了眼火上的烤肉，“再等一等。”  
“我的能力正在慢慢恢复，我相信我们可以应付得来，起码现在我能告诉你直径十公里内只有我和你，还有这三只狼。”他停顿了一下，“嗯，还有一些小虫子。”又是一个停顿，“呃，还有……一些鱼？这儿竟然有鱼？”  
布鲁斯低着头笑了。  
“还有什么？”他随口问。  
克拉克直直地盯着他，那种凝视太过强烈以致于布鲁斯抬起了头，正正看进他蓝色的眼睛里。“还有你的心跳声，布鲁斯。我又能听到你了，感谢拉奥。”  
而布鲁斯几乎无法承受住此刻他眼中的深情。  
“现在可以吃了。”他生硬地说。

 

当生存不再是最大困难以后日子变得空闲起来。两人吃完晚饭后各自忙了一阵，直到树洞的石头地板被克拉克压得不能更平整，石床也不能更舒适了，他才磨磨蹭蹭地回到火堆边。  
起初他以为布鲁斯一直在火堆边捣鼓他的装备，坐下来才发现他只是一遍一遍地用树枝扒着火堆。现在他们有足够大的空间，可以把火堆架在洞内，又和石床有适当的距离。两人都没有说话，从沉默地吃完烤肉后，空气中一直弥漫着一股紧张又尴尬的气氛。  
起码尴尬得足够让布鲁斯这种交际老手呆坐着看上一小时的火堆。

根据克拉克与布鲁斯相处的经验来说，最好不要和他玩“谁先说话”这一类的游戏，毫无疑问克拉克总是先开口的那个，于是克拉克说：“……布鲁斯，你准备睡觉了吗？”  
克拉克看到布鲁斯的身体几乎是立刻就有了回应，显然他也处于一种莫名的焦躁当中，等待着某人打破这种僵局。然而他还是慢吞吞地拿了一堆干树枝过来，凑进火堆里。“为什么不？很显然这里并不需要蝙蝠侠去夜巡。”说完站起身，检查了下四周，便朝石床走了过去。  
克拉克只来得及补上两声稍微不那么尴尬的笑声。

布鲁斯没有回头，克拉克看着他径直走到石床边，背对着他开始脱衣服。先是非常有质感的披风，然后是蝙蝠手套、护具。每脱一件，布鲁斯都耐心地将它整理好，因此当布鲁斯最终把靴子脱掉的时候克拉克觉得已经过去了漫长的一个世纪。  
布鲁斯有着非常漂亮的身体。克拉克看着他开始将紧身衣从身上剥下，肉色的肌肤慢慢地从暗黑色的衣料下露出来，从弯成一个优美弧度的脖颈，到宽阔的肩膀，然后是肌肉紧实的劲腰，最后到了深深凹进去的腰窝……克拉克猛地将手里的树枝往火堆里一丢，大步走向石床，脚步声不容忽视地向那位人类靠近。  
“布鲁斯，我也要睡觉了。”

布鲁斯朝旁边让了让，迅速脱得只剩贴身衣物便躺到石床的一侧，扯过刚刚叠好的黑色披风盖到身上，闭上了眼睛，似乎对克拉克完全不在意。  
克拉克克制地用人类速度脱完了衣服，躺到了床的另一边。

不远处投过来的火光就像是一盏夜灯，暧昧地照亮这一角落。身下的皮毛很软，克拉克又把自己的披风铺到了上面。石床很大，过于巨大了——他和布鲁斯两个人之间隔着一条银河。克拉克闭着眼睛，感受到布鲁斯面朝上平躺着，呼吸平稳，心跳和缓。  
沉默依然在继续。

克拉克的焦灼感没有减轻半分。他觉得布鲁斯该说些什么的，或者自己该说些什么——他是想说些什么，但不知道怎么开口。  
他不喜欢现在这样。明明两个人睡到了一张床上，却保持着疏远的距离感。这段时间以来他已经很习惯和布鲁斯支持彼此、拥有彼此了。那些雪地里的行走，火堆边的漫谈，他能感受到身心愉悦的并不止他一个人。

克拉克知道布鲁斯没有睡着。自从超级听力回来后他便密切关注着他，为了让布鲁斯感到同样的安心，他一直把布鲁斯给他的那个定位仪带在身上。现在他有一个小小的问题：之前都一起睡的，现在为什么不？  
克拉克动了动脖子，细微的声音在树洞中被放大了很多倍，打破了这种难耐的寂静。“你——”  
“你——”布鲁斯也同时开口说。  
几乎是同一瞬间，两人又同时止住，沉默再次填满他们之间。  
克拉克紧张得屏住呼吸，这实在太诡异了。他和布鲁斯，两个成年男人，拯救生命的超级英雄，每天过着双重身份，却连一段对话都说不好。这么说起来，他的职业可是记者。  
克拉克忍不住首先笑出声。  
“笑什么？”布鲁斯问，完全掩盖不住声音中的笑意。  
“没什么。你刚刚想说什么？”克拉克看着洞顶问。  
“你刚刚想说什么？”布鲁斯不肯摊开手中的牌，反问他。  
“我想问，你冷吗？”克拉克认真地说，好像没有什么比这更重要的问题了。  
他听到布鲁斯动了动，仍然平躺着。“不冷。”  
“然后呢？”克拉克双手交叉垫到脑后，撑起来一些侧过脸问他。  
布鲁斯挑了挑眉头。  
“你刚刚想说什么？”克拉克提醒他。  
“嗯……”布鲁斯故意拖长了声音，克拉克耐心地看着他，一定要等到个答案。“我想问，你冷吗？”  
克拉克大笑出声。“真的？”  
布鲁斯勾了勾嘴角，“我没说谎。”他翻了个身，同样侧对克拉克。那人睁着眼，一动不动地看着他。布鲁斯保持着微笑，回以注视。同样是无言沉默，但没有人为此感到尴尬。他们正享受着这一刻寂静舒适的氛围。

“和你一起掉到这里是这么多天以来最幸运的事。”突然，克拉克轻轻地开口。  
不知道是什么时候他们两个人已经靠得这么近了，从银河两头跨了过来，保持着一个暧昧的距离。近得足够亲密，又留有最后一丝退让的余地。  
“我能说同样的话。”布鲁斯回道，目光在克拉克的脸上游移。克拉克全神贯注地盯着他，想要将这个人脸上所有的小细节都印入脑海。布鲁斯垂眼往下看时睫毛的形状，拉奥啊一个男人的睫毛怎么可以这么好看？还有嘴角那标志性的弧度，总是在若有若无地撩拨着什么。

克拉克慢慢地、没有退缩地朝布鲁斯凑过来。他没有再看布鲁斯的眼睛，而是盯着他的嘴唇。两人之间的距离越来越近，直到克拉克的鼻子轻轻地碰到了他的。  
布鲁斯的目光上下移动着，等到克拉克微微歪过头吻上他时，试探地张开嘴迎接氪星人的入侵。

他们温柔地亲吻着。克拉克的双手插进布鲁斯夹杂着银色的黑发之中，他们的躯体紧紧地贴在一起，没有一丝缝隙。克拉克咬住布鲁斯的唇瓣，用力吸吮着，布鲁斯随之发出了一声呻吟。然而他可不是任人摆弄的家伙，布鲁斯的两只手环抱住克拉克，让他压在自己身上，舌头挑逗地勾着他的舌头，啧啧作响地交缠在一起。  
“我想了你一整天。”克拉克在亲吻的间隙中说，额头抵着他，濡湿的嘴唇缓慢开合，每个词都染上了情欲。  
“这个？”布鲁斯挑着眉问，啄了一口他的嘴角。  
“不只是这个。所有的这些。我在想，为什么我会现在才做出行动。”克拉克在他颈间落下一串细吻，看到布鲁斯不自觉地闭上眼睛后手掌情难自抑地用力抓紧。“我只是没办法不想着你。”他说。  
布鲁斯回吻他。

气息交接，温柔、绵长的吻变得激烈起来，好像气温一下子升高了十几度。喘息声越来越明显，极速往失控的方向坠去。“我之前以为你不想要，”克拉克喃喃说，手顺着布鲁斯饱满的胸肌摸下去，滑进了腹股沟。“有时我不知道你到底在想什么，有时知道。”他的语气中有一种说不清楚的茫然，“真希望我能直接看到你的心。”  
“那我得给心脏镀上一层铅。”布鲁斯断断续续地说，随后跟着克拉克手上的动作发出一声满足的呻吟。  
“不过没关系，我会一直站在你身旁。”克拉克郑重地亲吻了他，像是完成某种仪式。  
布鲁斯完全闭上眼睛，投入到这场情事，对这个承诺没有作出任何回应。


	19. 第十九章

他们相拥着醒来。  
克拉克先睁开了眼睛。他先是看到了布鲁斯的鬓角，然后意识到两人正抱作一团。没等他作出任何反应，布鲁斯的头动了动，接着手上推了克拉克一把，迅速翻到了床的另一侧。  
“布鲁斯？”克拉克不明所以地问。刚刚一瞬间布鲁斯的心跳剧烈变化，各项生理指数都出现一个巨大波动后又趋于平静，仿佛身体接收到了一次危机预警。

布鲁斯睁开了他的眼睛，一眨眼间的茫然过后立刻闪现出惯常的神采。“抱歉……”他从床上半坐起来，身上的披风滑落，盖住他的胯部。克拉克毫不在意地凑上前去，双手捧住他的脸落下轻吻。“睡得还好吗？”他问。他的手滑到布鲁斯的肩膀，来回打圈按摩着，感受到掌下的肌肉放松下来，又继续往颈后伸去。  
布鲁斯反手抓住了他的手，“挺好的。”手上施加的力度表示了拒绝。  
克拉克的表情凝固了一秒钟，而后布鲁斯突然勾了勾嘴角，露出戏谑的神色来，“我必须得说一句，年轻人要知道满足。”  
“我不……”随后克拉克的话被布鲁斯拉近的吻打断了。  
这样也不错，克拉克分神想了一句。

 

等到他们终于从床上下来的时候已经快中午了。火堆熄灭了，狼们没在树洞里，外面灰暗的天空没能照亮太多地方。他们在半黑的洞穴里穿戴好，一边重新燃起火堆准备午饭，一边商量之后的计划。

今天吃的是烤兔子，这儿最多的就是这个。  
“瘴气。”坐在火堆边看着克拉克忙活的布鲁斯突然说。  
克拉克正在考虑可以用什么浆果给兔子肉调味，听到布鲁斯说话后便问：“什么？”  
“南边雨林里有瘴气，恶化了你的伤口。”说着他的眼神往克拉克腿上的伤口处瞟去，那儿整洁平滑，一点痕迹都没有留下。  
克拉克思考了一会，随即同意道：“有可能。”他的超能力在靠近南边时逐渐恢复，同时在和布鲁斯一起向树洞的更南边探查后他的伤口迅速恶化。假设狼和他一样是被灰狼咬伤，在没有敷药草的情况下克拉克也痊愈了，这样一来罪魁祸首是灰狼的可能性就小了很多。  
“如果没有到南边去，我的伤口也会因为自愈能力的恢复而痊愈。”克拉克说出了自己的想法。  
“我仔细梳理了你受伤之后的所有行程，如果那天你真的只是去雪地那边挖了石头——”“我保证。”克拉克说。  
“雨林的平均湿度很高。不过当时我没有面罩，你的感官也没有完全恢复，没能立马察觉出异样。”  
这的确是个思考的方向。只是不确定因素太多了，哪怕敏锐如布鲁斯，将所有疑点排查一遍，也还有太多值得推敲的地方。目前来说就有一个很明显的矛盾点。  
“为什么你没事？”克拉克问他。在当时的情况下他俩体质相似、身体状况也差不多，如果是接触皮肤就感染的话不应该只是他一个人中招。  
“有最大的一点不同。”布鲁斯说。  
“我是氪星人？”克拉克立马接道。  
“不。你身上有开放性的创口，我没有。”布鲁斯看了他一眼，“对于这个地方来说，你我皆是外星人，没有什么本质上的不同。”  
“不过这也不是唯一可能。”布鲁斯补充道，克拉克听出重点在后面，“我得再到雨林里去一次。一个人。尽快。”  
克拉克皱起了眉毛。  
布鲁斯没有继续说话，强硬地保持着沉默。

“我觉得太过冒险了一些——”过了一会，克拉克认真地说出了他的想法，“当时那片雨林并没有任何引起我们注意的异样之处，之后又发生了太多的事，你不能因为一个推理就赌上你的生命。”  
“只有这样才能检验推理的正确性。”布鲁斯不容置疑地说，随即坚毅的表情融化了一些，似笑非笑地看着克拉克：“何况我还有你在我背后。”  
“别再来这套，布鲁斯。”克拉克不再去看他脸上那种标志性的、微微勾起一边嘴角的诱惑性的笑容。“我为什么不能去？你可以……”  
“你去只是单纯浪费时间。”布鲁斯直接打断他，彻底放弃了交谈礼节。  
“浪费时间？”克拉克差点压抑不住笑意，“我们现在最不缺的就是时间。”他从喉咙中低低咆哮着。  
气氛紧张起来，两人保持着一种微妙的对峙。  
忽然洞口传来一声狼嚎，接着是一阵爪子摩擦在石头地板上的声音——狼们回来了。

它们身上的毛被水打湿了一部分，从洞口过来一路留下了水痕。即使年龄不同，三只狼跑进来后几乎都立刻察觉到了两人之间不一般的氛围，没有像以往那样绕着两人打转，而是踱到了一臂开外的地方慢慢徘徊。  
克拉克看了眼在旁边嗅个不停的狼崽，叹了口气，蹲下身子朝狼崽伸出手。“过来这边，小家伙，你们跑到哪里去了？”  
两只狼崽已经长得跟母狼差不多大了，几乎看不出他们是刚刚学会捕猎不久的幼狼，除了毛皮没有母狼的那么红，还带着点粉嫩。头顶红毛的狼崽无动于衷，另一只毛色跟母狼十分相似的狼崽夹起了尾巴，将头伸到克拉克手掌之下。

布鲁斯远远地站在一边，冷眼看着三狼一人。他明白克拉克的很多想法都和自己不一样，但归根到底两人追求的是同样的东西。他们的关系就是合作，产生分歧，解决分歧，继续合作，循环往复。一般情况下他是乐意进行这个过程的，只是有的时候为什么克拉克就是不能稍微不那么固执一点呢？

沉默了好一会儿，布鲁斯慢慢走过来坐到克拉克身后的石床上，在床上翻找着，将腰带、披风一样一样地装备到身上。  
很轻的声音：“我们没有时间了。”他说得非常小声，是和蝙蝠侠的低吼截然不同的语调。  
克拉克停下了所有动作，抬起头看他。布鲁斯率先在对峙中妥协，他也不想再僵持下去，他只是想和他谈谈。他的眼中再也没有愤怒和责备，只是用蓝眼睛专注地，温和地看着这位身着黑衣的中年男人。

布鲁斯的头垂着，眼睛看着手上的动作。克拉克没有再说话，他只是等着，等着布鲁斯重新将自己包裹在蝙蝠衣之下，带上手套，系好披风，重新变回蝙蝠侠。  
接着布鲁斯也停了下来。他的双手撑在屈起来的腿上，眼睛看着地面。“我一直没有告诉你。”布鲁斯开口道，抬起头看着克拉克，那人的目光从未从自己身上移开。  
他朝狼崽伸了伸手，红毛吐着舌头凑过来，在他腿边盘坐下。“你看它们，已经跟母狼没有什么差别了。”从看到红毛生吃雀鸟的那一刻起，他就知道雪原狼终归长成了。  
克拉克打量了一会狼们，又看回布鲁斯的脸上。他显露出了一种之前自己从未见过的表情，既不属于蝙蝠侠，也不属于布鲁斯韦恩的表情。他漠然的脸上流露出一丝哀伤，眼神平静得毫无波澜，仿佛他从不在此处，而是远离了所有人，在一个任何人都无法触及的空间之中。

“我们已经来到这里三星期了。”布鲁斯一动不动，平淡地说。“三个星期前，它们甚至都睁不开眼睛。”  
狼崽哼了一声，不满地示意停下抚摸的克拉克继续。克拉克敷衍地摸了一把它的头，随即站起身，和布鲁斯一起坐在床边。  
“我设想过这里的时间跨度将会和地球不一样，一直以来这个想法不断被证实。”布鲁斯看着靠过来的克拉克。“我们在用地球时间计时，并不代表这里就跟地球一样。时间作用在植物和动物身上的方式已经和地球上大大不同，轮到我们的时候会是怎样？”  
克拉克动了动嘴，似乎想说什么，但他终究没有听到一句话。布鲁斯继续说：“狼崽们的成长期很短，而狼又证明了它们的壮年期可以很长，生命的精力长期处于顶峰之后迎来的必然是急速地下跌。”不同于狼崽，狼仍站在一旁观望着他们，保持着成年者特有的谨慎。成狼才会离开狼群，布鲁斯曾看到过几次狼捕猎时的情形，毫无疑问她正处于巅峰期。  
“一个物种的寿命始终会受到环境的限制，不可能突破自然规律。没有人可以突破，克拉克。”  
他念出他的名字，每一个音节都准确地发出，构成他独有的，只属于布鲁斯称呼克拉克的方式。  
被呼唤的那个人伸出一只手揽住他，轻柔地在鬓角处印下一个吻。“我们会找到解决办法的。”

“可能是明天，可能是下个星期，可能那一天永远都不会到来。”他们与这个星球上的其他事物并无二致，渺小至极，也许某一天醒来他就迅速衰老直至死去，也许他根本不会醒来。“我们不能坐以待毙。”  
“我们不会。”克拉克强硬地扣住他的手。  
布鲁斯看了一眼克拉克，他的眼神那么专注，那么坚定。

就一会。  
就允许一小会，让他把手头的事都暂且放下。  
就一会。让他全然地信任另一个人，相信能一直拥有他的支持，相信这个人无论如何都会站在他这一侧。

他们交换了一个缠绵的吻。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 和大纲产生了偏差……看看之后要怎么写


	20. 第二十章

今天克拉克独自一人待在树洞里，布鲁斯去雨林了。

他有很多事需要完成，即使他有超级速度也得需要好一会。  
但他不想用超能力。

他把雨林以北的地方跑了个遍，贮备了足够多的食物，顺便记住了几处啮齿动物和飞禽经常出没的地方。狼崽全程跟在他身后疯跑，看起来很乐意当他的跟班。狼跑开了，克拉克分神听了下，她正在某处草丛中潜伏。最近她和狼崽们待在一起的时间越来越短，都是白天独自去捕猎，晚上的时候才回到树洞里来。  
在布鲁斯出发之前，克拉克又提了一次，这回他们终于把狼们的名字确定了下来。布鲁斯坚持叫母狼为“狼”，就像一直以来叫的那样。  
“如果我们有一只猫呢？叫它‘猫’？”克拉克忍不住问。  
“我们没有猫。”布鲁斯面不改色。  
克拉克只能同意了这个称呼。  
随后他抢先指着红毛狼崽说：“不能叫他红崽。”  
趴在地上的两只狼崽并没有意识到自己即将拥有用地球语言发音的名字，对两人谈话的内容兴趣缺缺。

布鲁斯偏了偏头表示无所谓，“随便吧。”  
克拉克想了想，“小罗？”  
听到第一个音节时布鲁斯条件反射地绷紧了神经，嘴角抿得紧紧的。“随便吧。”他放松下来，重复道。  
克拉克摸了一把另一只狼崽的头，状似随意地说：“我早就想好了，叫这只小氪。”  
布鲁斯饶有兴趣地看向他。  
“只是个名字。”克拉克耸肩。

***  
他们分工很明确。布鲁斯去雨林探测，克拉克负责一切准备活动。  
任何一种可能的情形他们都讨论了一遍，并作了相应的应对方案。当然，不止一个方案。  
克拉克对狼说话，试图表达出“我想要那种野草”的意思——这个过程耗时颇长，无论是他还是狼都不能很快明白对方的意思。好在最终他在狼的带领下找到了野草，一簇一簇生长在草丛深处的灰绿色药草，叶边带着细细密密的锯齿。  
这只是其中一个应对方案。

 

布鲁斯回来得比他想象得快，也可能是自己的动作慢了些。  
克拉克远远地就听到了他。心跳正常，呼吸稍微有些急促——考虑到他的步速和略高的体温，是没有问题的。  
克拉克猛地站起来走出洞去接布鲁斯——那人急匆匆地赶回来肯定是发生了什么。

布鲁斯两只手抱满了食物，即使这趟行程的主要目的并不是这个。看到迎面走来的克拉克后便分了些食物给他，腾出一只手来。  
“我需要喝水。”他第一句话说。  
话音刚落，面前的气流紊乱了一下，随即克拉克清晰的人影又出现在他面前。“给。”递过来一个盛满清水的木筒。  
带回来的食物已经被克拉克迅速地放回树洞里了，但是布鲁斯仍就着克拉克的手喝完了整杯水。  
“有些事我得告诉你。”他第二句话说。

 

他们一起回到树洞里。  
克拉克在见到布鲁斯的一瞬间便偷偷查看了他的身体状况，即便他能明显地感受到布鲁斯因为意识到他正在做的事而微微皱眉。  
所幸布鲁斯一切都好。

“就像我们想的那样，是瘴气。”布鲁斯一边脱制服一边说，克拉克帮忙把他的腰带摘了下来。布鲁斯指了指腰带，接过去拿出来一个小小的黑色物体给克拉克看。  
“这是一个非常简陋的便携式呼吸器。”椭圆形开口刚好罩住口鼻，有着厚厚的过滤层。“这个的有效过滤时间是两小时。”进入雨林时他便带上了呼吸器，尽可能远地探查了那边。上次他和克拉克往这边大概走了两小时，他凭借着脑海中原有的路线拓展了地图的范围，丰富了更多细节。  
他就这么走了两小时。这儿和他们初次到来时相比没有任何异样，甚至是一个更加理想的居住地。将情况探查得差不多之后，他便加速往回赶。

“为什么能断定是瘴气？”克拉克问他，布鲁斯脱得只剩贴身衣物，他的身上出了一层细细的汗，皮肤看起来亮亮的。  
“因为我现在开始头晕了。”布鲁斯扯了扯嘴角，往床上倒去。“你最好现在就给我吃一点那个恶心的野草。”  
克拉克看着布鲁斯懒懒地躺在他一手铺成的石床上，脸颊上的红晕明显起来，发际线处的汗珠越来越大，之前他还以为是布鲁斯走得太急了。现在仔细看布鲁斯的体温在持续升高，身体内部细胞的活动也剧烈起来。

 

他们无法确定克拉克迅速发作的发热是由于瘴气还是灰狼咬的伤口，因此都做了准备。克拉克拿来洗干净的野草，把布鲁斯从床上半抱起来让他吃下。  
“我自己能行，克拉克——”布鲁斯话尾还在舌尖上，突然把克拉克推到一边弯腰干呕了几下。  
“这种让人讨厌的感觉真是一点都没变。”他憎恨生病，无法控制自己身体的感觉让他深恶痛绝。  
“好好休息吧。”克拉克轻轻拍着他的背，看着他重新躺好。“现在睡一觉。”  
布鲁斯闭上眼睛，感觉到自己被盖上了披风，又开口说道：“现在我把那边的地形跟你说一遍，以防我的脑子被烧坏了。”  
“不会的，布鲁斯。”克拉克凑在他耳边说。他动作轻柔地帮布鲁斯擦去了额头上的汗，接着又是一阵窸窸窣窣的声音，克拉克不在他身边了。他的动作放得很轻，布鲁斯集中精力去听只能听清楚一点点。

“克——”他又想叫住他。  
“嘘。”那人又回来趴在他耳边轻轻地嘘了一声，“不用担心，现在快睡吧。”

布鲁斯想侧头听听那人到底在做些什么，但此刻他的脖颈突然无比僵硬，移动一毫米都需要耗费极大的力气；他的眼皮闭上后便再也没办法睁开，实在是太费劲了。  
他太累了。

***

布鲁斯又回到了那个熟悉的地方。

黑暗的小巷尽头，街上的灯光只能勉强照亮小巷入口，他正朝着巷子里走去。  
他能看到打扮成人型蝙蝠的自己正疯狂地冲着那个小男孩大吼大叫，让他回去，让他停下。  
但他的内心平静无波。这个梦陪伴他太久了，他清楚每一个细节，每一个情形。他知道自己会挽着父母从电影院里出来，会走到这条巷子里，会被一个男人用枪指着，会看着父母在自己面前死去。梦境中他是一个旁观的第三者，看着两个不同时期的自己陷入绝望，继而崩溃。  
每一次的情感都那么真切，他一遍又一遍地活过那天，仿佛陷入时间的死循环中。直到他披上披风，在黑夜中令哥谭的罪犯闻风丧胆，那种感觉才稍稍淡了一些。

这并不意味着梦魇的离开。痛苦陪伴他，痛苦成就他。  
那种让人撕心裂肺的情感依然存在，只是他已经能够承受住万箭穿心了。

 

某一个瞬间他突然意识到，他已经有一段时间没梦见这个了。自从……自从和克拉克一起掉到这里以后。  
唯一一次是他刚梦见自己手上攥着半截黄色披风，就醒了过来——克拉克被他扭着胳膊按在地上没有任何反击，不停地呼唤他。  
第二天克拉克曾问起这事，被他草草一句带过。  
每个人都有自己的问题，他在长久的时光中学会了如何与之相处。

***

意识回归时布鲁斯发现自己睁开眼只看到了一片黑暗。  
“克拉克……”布鲁斯喃喃道。  
“我在这。”一个火热的身体贴了过来，两人的皮肤毫无阻碍地接触着。现在他不再是什么都“看不见”了，他感受到了克拉克投在自己脸上强烈又专注的视线。  
“为什么我看不到了？”  
克拉克轻轻地噢了一声，接着喀嗒一声轻响，打火机的火光照亮了他俩的脸。  
“我以为……”布鲁斯仔细打量着克拉克，他的眼睛可真蓝。  
克拉克绽开一个微笑，“外面早就天黑了，我没燃着火堆。”他最终决定抱着布鲁斯入睡来保持温度。生病的布鲁斯时而畏寒地寻求他的拥抱，时而怕热地背对他缩到一边躲避热源。  
迎合和拒绝他都统统收下。无论布鲁斯怎么动，他都环抱着他，保持体温防止他的病情恶化。

“把火灭了吧。”布鲁斯说。  
喀嗒一声，树洞内又恢复到了一片漆黑。

两人任由沉默蔓延，寂静得仿佛时间静止的树洞里只能听到他们极浅的呼吸声交错响起。  
但是他们都没有入睡。  
他们也知道对方没有睡着。

克拉克脑海中想着很多事情，他不打算说出来。  
他静静地听着布鲁斯的心跳。一下一下，沉稳地在胸膛中跳动着，单调的声音竟让他听得入迷起来。  
克拉克想到了以后。  
此刻他怀抱着布鲁斯，听着他的心跳，可以亲吻他，抚摸他，让他呻吟，让他高潮，他发誓没有什么事能比这个更让他快乐的了。但逐渐地，这还不够，他觉得远远不够。他的欲望深不可见，潜伏在角落，窥探着，等待着。从身体到心灵，他渴望着布鲁斯的每一个部分。拉奥啊请看看这个男人，谁会不想要他呢？谁会觉得满足呢？  
他想要这一刻，想要下一刻，想要无数个一刻。  
但他知道这不可能。

克制，克拉克。一个声音在他脑海中回荡。  
克制，从小到大他一直在学习的就是这个，努力不让自己的力量失控。控制身体只是最初级的入门训练，控制情绪，控制心灵才是他的考验。当你孤身一人行走在另一个种族之间时，你就需要学会控制。

他想要要求更多，多到不是人类能够想象的地步。布鲁斯不需要满足他的自私要求，他值得最好的。他需要给布鲁斯所有的爱和在乎，需要信任他、支持他，需要把真心给布鲁斯看，而不是贪婪地向布鲁斯索取来满足自己的所有要求。

“我有个小问题。”克拉克想到自己要说什么了。  
“你可以问。”布鲁斯接道。  
克拉克稍稍停顿了一下：“为什么你的所有东西都是蝙蝠式样的？”甚至连打火机上都有蝙蝠烙印。他对这个并没有意见，实际上他很喜欢那个蝙蝠标志，只是单纯有点好奇。  
黑暗中他能看到布鲁斯轻轻挑了下眉毛，表情更像是发现了什么有趣的东西而不是恼怒。  
“幼时我曾不小心掉到一个蝙蝠洞里。铺天盖地的蝙蝠，你能看到它们黑亮的眼睛和翅膀上骨骼的形状。”他陷入某种回忆。  
“后面的事你应该能猜到。”布鲁斯吐字缓慢，讲述着往事。“最开始我十分惧怕这种生物，我在梦里不停地梦到它们，不停地惊醒，不停地恐惧。这种恐惧一直没有停止，直到我最终明白直面恐惧才是最好的解决办法。”这个过程他付出了代价。  
“现在我不怎么梦见那个了……”双重生活占据了他的全部精力，梦魇时不时拜访他，他已经非常习惯了。  
“可你还会梦见别的。”克拉克的语气有些谨慎。  
布鲁斯没有说话，翻了个身看着他。  
“你睡得不太安稳，你，”克拉克结巴了一下，“看起来这个问题困扰了你很久。”压力和睡眠问题是慢性毒药，持续地、长期地吞噬着布鲁斯。他能看到布鲁斯的身体素质几乎是人类标准的巅峰，但他也能看到维持这一切的基石岌岌可危。  
“这没什么大不了的。”布鲁斯不以为意。“人总会做梦。美梦，或者噩梦。”  
克拉克拧紧了眉毛。  
布鲁斯等着他说话。  
最终克拉克极其轻微地呼出一口气，展开双臂向布鲁斯索取一个拥抱。布鲁斯伸手抱住他，脸埋在他颈边说：“现在我想睡了。”  
克拉克将一串轻吻落在他的脸颊：“睡吧。”


	21. 第二十一章

他们将一切暂且放下，相拥入眠。  
摆成对虾状克拉克从背后抱着布鲁斯、面对面将头埋在对方颈窝、布鲁斯靠在平躺着的克拉克的肩头，他们一直睡到小氪将湿漉漉的鼻子蹭到他们的手臂上。他们没有立刻起床，而是陷入了一种甜腻的对视中。  
“你的胡子长了。”克拉克抱着布鲁斯说。  
“你的也是。”布鲁斯回他，继而问：“你怎么刮胡子的？”他的手摸上了克拉克的胸肌，暧昧地打转。  
克拉克任由他去。“用镜子反射热视线。”  
布鲁斯想象了下那个画面，笑了。克拉克又继续说：“我可以帮你刮胡子。”他捉住布鲁斯不安分的手，“不过你得等一等。”  
克拉克的舌尖舔上了布鲁斯的眼角，他配合地闭上眼睛只会让这种行为更加放肆。克拉克捉着布鲁斯的手从两人紧贴的身体间滑下去，握住垂在布鲁斯双腿之间的性器，轻柔地逗弄。  
他的舌头来到布鲁斯的耳朵附近，狠狠吸住温热的耳垂，引出布鲁斯条件反射般的颤抖后得意地笑了。

“你喜欢这个……”克拉克说，热息喷在两人之间，让布鲁斯的耳朵更红了。  
“你得学会少说多做……呃……”布鲁斯未完的话被自己的一声呻吟打断。克拉克宽大的手掌猛地握住了他的阴茎，拇指迅速擦过头部后上下撸动起来，用拳头操着布鲁斯。

克拉克亲吻着布鲁斯因为向后仰起而露出的喉结，要害被人拿捏住的刺激感将下身的快感放大了数倍。布鲁斯下意识想要从危机感中挣开，被腰上克拉克的手压住后回过神来，转而按着他的后颈将他拉入一个狂热的亲吻。  
克拉克任由他主导着亲吻，两只手都用到了下面。手中的阴茎越来越硬，体液将两人的胯部弄得一团糟。克拉克的阴茎早就硬了戳在布鲁斯的大腿上，随着手上的每一下动作蹭着他。  
尽管想要纾解的欲望越来越强烈，但现在他有着极大的耐心。克拉克尽心尽力地做着手上的活，看着布鲁斯脸上的红潮越来越明显，神情越来越迷离。对待布鲁斯需要耐心，将他从那身包裹着他的制服中剥出来，让他享受快感，在层层遮挡下露出内心的欢愉，让自己慢慢靠近。  
靠近布鲁斯。

此刻他感觉自己的爱意如同势不可挡的洪流一般汹涌而出，充满了他的身心，让他想要将布鲁斯放在最柔软的布料上，寻遍全世界找到最闪的宝石放到他手上，将他当做一件珍宝拥在怀中呵护。

克拉克轻颤着将自己的吻印在布鲁斯的唇上。温柔的、没有一丝情欲的、又真诚得炽烈无比的吻。

“我爱你……布鲁斯。”他念出他的名字，用着不是他母语的发音，认真地发出每一个音节。  
“我爱你，不知道从什么时候起。”一旦开始了他便停不下来，“我爱你，一直爱你，布鲁斯，我——”

他忽然卡住了。“我……”他想说的太多了，一直酝酿着的感情终于找到了出口，如此鲜明，如此声势浩大。  
“我爱你……我，我爱你。”他只是重复着。

他将爱语融入一连串的细吻中，拉奥啊为什么这会他一句话也想不出来？布鲁斯美丽至极的眼睛正紧紧盯着他，锐利的眼神中还残留着一丝情欲中的迷离，充满血色的嘴唇半张着，他的额头上都是汗，他们的性器正顶在一起，要命地摩擦着。

仿佛过了一个世纪，布鲁斯率先从对视中移开了目光，半闭着眼睛，小幅度地动腰蹭着他。  
“克拉克……”他几乎呻吟地叫着他。  
克拉克立马压上了他，激烈地吻他，布鲁斯毫不示弱地用像要吞下对方的势头回吻。克拉克的手将两人昂扬的性器圈在一起撸动，快感让他们的呼吸声粗重起来。  
拉奥啊他真是……克拉克无法再控制住自己。用那样的声音、那样的表情看着自己，叫着自己的名字。他的两根手指伸到了布鲁斯的后穴，强势地插了进去。布鲁斯按在他后背上的双手用力抓紧，用力到克拉克怀疑已经在自己身上留下了抓痕。

他们的身前一片狼藉，但没人顾得上这个。克拉克忙着把布鲁斯的后穴开拓得又湿又软，同时一点也没放松对前面硬物的照顾。布鲁斯抱着他，在亲吻间隙又粗又重地喘着气，脸上的表情无比生动。克拉克看着他汗湿的额发，鬓角处夹杂着的银发显眼起来。他着迷地亲了上去，神态虔诚。

“布鲁斯……”声音低低地从喉咙中挤出来，情色无比。  
布鲁斯的手往下抓住了沉甸甸的氪星性器，随意地撸了一把，不出意料地听到了一声克拉克满足的呻吟。他舔去了克拉克顺着下颚流到脖颈间的汗珠，沙哑地说：“现在，卡尔艾尔。”他叫出了他的另一个名字，独有的专属于布鲁斯的声线让克拉克忍不住打了个颤，迅速抽出手指将阴茎塞了进去。  
“操……”太大了，一下子顶得他缓不过来。  
“我正在操。”克拉克将这种折磨无限拉长，缓慢地往里面顶，这个过程似乎永远看不到尽头。布鲁斯绷紧了身体，这样却只会更清晰地感受到那根阴茎是怎样被包裹在自己身体里面。  
等到克拉克终于停下来的时候布鲁斯暗暗松了口气，随后克拉克又缓慢地往外面抽了出去。这个过程同样煎熬，痛苦与快感相伴，让他深陷其中。

克拉克重重地、快速地顶了进来。他用力地抽插着，深深地操进来。他的双手按着布鲁斯的腰，狠狠地操他。布鲁斯肌肉结实的大腿向两边分开，阴茎笔直地竖在肚子上。  
“啊……”布鲁斯咬牙呻吟着。太用力了，太深了。克拉克不知疲倦地挺动着腰，肉体拍打声没有停下来过。

在快感席卷了他的时刻，布鲁斯竟然还分神想了一下克拉克有没有作弊地动用X视线。他总是那么神奇地知道自己想要什么，知道自己什么时候想要。他被击中了，像一道惊雷，那物持续地占有他，将他拖入震撼的深渊。  
这种感觉无与伦比，让他的内心不知从何处涌起喜悦，占据了他的所有神思，让他除了漏出一两声呻吟之外就是叫着克拉克的名字。

此时克拉克如神祇般端正的面容也扭曲起来，他也陷入了这种疯狂的快感中。偶尔他没有留意手上的力度，布鲁斯便会发出又似痛苦又似快乐的呻吟，而这种声音只会让他更加丧失理智地动着腰操进布鲁斯身体里。  
他太完美了。  
克拉克满脑子都是这句话。

 

***  
男人们的喘息声过了很久才彻底平静下去。浑身赤裸的两人拥抱着，懒懒地躺在床上。  
“你真的该刮胡子了。”布鲁斯闷闷地说，声音是性爱过后特有的沙哑感。  
克拉克摸了摸自己浓密的下巴，故意往布鲁斯脸颊上蹭了蹭，被推开后又将布鲁斯抱回自己怀里。“我先把你的刮了。”  
布鲁斯哼了一声表示同意，继续靠着他的肩膀闭上了眼睛。  
克拉克本想和他讨论下自己的推论，看到他疲累得几乎是立马睡了过去，也就暂且放下。他宠溺地亲了亲布鲁斯的鼻尖，又亲了亲他的脸颊，最后亲上额头的时候被布鲁斯皱着眉躲开了。  
“我需要睡觉，克拉克。”布鲁斯声音含糊，睡意正浓。  
被阻止的克拉克只好抱着光溜溜躺在他怀里的布鲁斯和他一起进入睡眠。

***

他们开始讨论对策。  
没有了黄太阳作为能量补充，克拉克的超能力有限，他的速度远不能支撑负重长距离移动，他也不能够闭气足够长的时间。

布鲁斯将画成的地图拿给他看。“无论南边有什么，我想我们已经很接近了。”他们一路朝着指南针所指的方向走出雪地，穿过树林，来到草地，现在笼罩着瘴气的雨林挡在他们面前。  
“只要我们穿过了瘴气覆盖的距离，就可以看看那边到底是什么了。”克拉克说，他们半坐着靠在一起，看着布鲁斯画在一块石板上的地图。“我记下来了。”  
“也许什么都没有。”布鲁斯抹去石板上的痕迹说：“不能排除瘴气完全覆盖那片区域的可能性，它的存在是有原因的。”  
“总得去看看才知道。”克拉克说。  
布鲁斯点头。

“我可以试着再去一次。”克拉克翻身下床，开始准备做饭。“看看我能不能穿过去。”只要他能在两个小时的过滤时间内走到瘴气之外，他就能带着布鲁斯离开这。  
“你的超级速度并不能持续很久。”布鲁斯对这个提议并不抱太大希望，否则他们现在就不会陷入这种困境了。  
“我尽量。”克拉克跟布鲁斯要了指南针和过滤器带在身上。“试试总不会怎样。”  
布鲁斯沉默了一会，“我会作好准备的。”他说，“并且我注意到一个事情。”  
“什么？”  
“瘴气会使人高烧，对发热有用的不止野草，上一次你病倒时狼也在。”  
“对，她受伤了，叼着野草来找我们。”  
“她的血有蹭到你的伤口上。”在一遍遍回忆后某次布鲁斯注意到了这个小细节。  
“后来我清洗干净了……”克拉克回忆道。  
“如果瘴气就是你的炎症迅速恶化的原因呢？如果狼就是免疫瘴气的关键呢？”  
克拉克沉思着，侧耳听了听周围的声音：“或许我可以和她一起去南边一次？”他的语气听起来不太确定，“事实上，她现在正在南边的某处，和两只小狼一起。”克拉克站了起来，“位置已经很接近雨林了。”  
“听起来她并不惧怕南边的瘴气。”  
“听起来你得一个人吃饭了。”克拉克朝洞口外走去，离开前回头对布鲁斯晃了晃手，“你能知道我在哪。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 卡死我了，这更以后会更卡文，有一个重要情节需要我好好想想得怎么圆回来，期间会写几篇PWP，实在鸡血得不行


	22. 第二十二章

克拉克在边界处找到了狼。

狩猎已经结束，三只狼面前各自躺着一只被咬断脖子的大鸟。克拉克等他们吃完才走上前去对狼说：“你能跟我去一次雨林吗？”他用手指了指南边。  
狼甩了甩尾巴，转身就往回来的路走。  
“嘿，是这边。”克拉克立马叫住她。  
狼回头跟上他。

小罗和小氪站着没动，不明白发生了什么。克拉克跟着狼走在前面，朝它们吹了个口哨。“跟上，小伙子们。”  
狼崽们飞奔跑了过去。

 

布鲁斯的地图非常有用。  
克拉克跟着记下来的地图走，用最直接的路线来到了地图的尽头。他交替着使用呼吸器和闭气，足足走了四个小时才感到瘴气散了很多。这儿的环境跟交界处差不多，雨林在他目光所及之处还向南方延伸。  
这个方向是没错的。

仔细探查了一会附近后他便准备返回。三只狼看起来状态非常好，不被瘴气所困扰的样子。克拉克大致估算了下便决定原路返回，计划好的时间却因为返途中出了个小意外而稍微耽误了一下。

小罗咬了狼的肚子。

并没有造成实际伤害，但它的动作非常挑衅，被狼呲牙警告后又咬了下狼的尾巴尖。狼迅猛地攻击了它的耳朵，等到克拉克来得及制止的时候小罗的耳朵已经被咬出了两个血洞。  
狼退到一边，自顾自往前走着，小氪跟在她身后。克拉克粗略看了一下，只是皮外伤，狼对力度掌控得非常好，只是给了它一个教训。  
小罗看上去也没有特别沮丧，被克拉克按着看了会耳朵后便朝前跑去，跟在狼的身后。

克拉克明白自己不能用养宠物那套来对待它们，它们终究是有野性的雪原狼，幼狼的领地意识已经觉醒，不断独立的过程中开始试着挑战权威。

克拉克过于专注地去想狼们的事，直到快回到树洞时才发觉不对。

布鲁斯正坐在床上，手里拿着什么东西摆弄着，看到他回来后便站起身出来接他。  
“布鲁斯……”他检视了下自己的身体，一股高热正在他的身体中蔓延开来。“我马上要发烧了。”  
布鲁斯的目光在一同回来的狼们身上停留了一阵，观察到小罗流血的耳朵后又将注意力放回克拉克身上。  
“你得喝点水。”他让克拉克坐到床上，为他端来水后看着他喝下。  
“我不明白……我尽量控制住没有吸入瘴气，为什么还会这样。”克拉克说，发热的并发症状已经出现了，一阵阵的恶心感搅得他整个胃都不舒服，喝完水后他甚至立刻头晕得倒在床上。  
“你先睡一会吧，有我在。”布鲁斯的声音沉沉响起。

克拉克顺从地闭上眼，几乎是马上陷入了昏睡之中，迷糊之间他只记得中途被布鲁斯叫起来喂了点东西。  
他失去了意识。

***  
布鲁斯将刚刚匆忙扔到一边的装备收起来，他看了眼杯子里研磨好的野草，没有去动它。沉沉睡去的克拉克严肃地皱着眉头，之前布鲁斯顺手把他的制服脱了，现在只虚虚盖着两人的披风。  
他看着床上安静躺着的男人，做出了一个决定。

***

克拉克以为他睡了一整个晚上，睁眼的时候看到床边的布鲁斯正盯着半空发呆。他下意识地屏住了呼吸，没有出声。  
他保持静止，悄悄看着布鲁斯。他从来没有看到过布鲁斯“发呆”。他总是在做着什么事，即使手停下来没有敲着键盘，仍然可以很轻易地看出布鲁斯在思考。  
而此刻不是。  
布鲁斯单纯地放空了，平静地看着某个点出神。

克拉克忽然有了一种侵犯他人隐私空间的不安感，又隐隐为自己能看到这样状态的布鲁斯而感到愉悦。布鲁斯在他面前放下了防备，放下了伪装，信任地将后背留给他。  
克拉克露出了浅浅的微笑。

就在这时平静被打破了，布鲁斯若有所感地转过身来，垂眼看着正望向他的克拉克。  
他回以一个温柔的笑。

没有什么能够夺走这一刻。克拉克用手肘将自己从床上撑起来，布鲁斯凑过来和他亲吻。  
他们缠绵地吻了很久。克拉克将布鲁斯拖到床上，让他跨坐在自己身上和他接吻。

最后是布鲁斯将克拉克从自己身上拉开，问他：“你现在感觉怎么样？”  
“很好。”他检查过，瘴气带来的病症已经完全消失了。“我睡了多久？”  
“三个小时。”  
克拉克意外地看着他。“我的自愈能力完全恢复了？”但他并没有感觉到。  
布鲁斯没有立马回答，他措辞着：“我想我知道是什么原因。”  
克拉克有些惊讶地发现布鲁斯语气中带着一点谨慎，甚至是小心翼翼地跟他说：“我喂了你一点狼血。”  
“狼的？”  
“小罗。”他吐出这两个字便沉默了下去。

小罗带着流血的耳朵回到树洞后他便有了个想法。克拉克的症状来得迅速又剧烈，和上一次一模一样，想要验证这一想法的冲动太强烈了。他的内心在做与不做这两个简单选项中挣扎着，保险的做法就是继续吃野草，一个晚上烧总会退下去；另一个方案无疑蕴含着无限大的风险系数，在这里他几乎没有任何可以补救的办法，最坏的结果就是他会失去克拉克，失去他一生当中所认识的最完美的人，与之对应的便是他们终于有了一点微弱的离开这个地方的希望。  
布鲁斯做出了他的决定。

 

“你完全可以告诉我，我愿意做实验。”克拉克打破了沉默，语气中带有一丝失望。  
他知道他当然愿意。克拉克是如此的善良、正直，他会毫不犹豫地拯救他人的生命，即使那会以他自己的生命为代价。只是现在的克拉克对于他来说不再仅仅是某位同事、某位熟人，布鲁斯自私地让自己成为那个做出选择的人。

“我以为……算了。”克拉克抱着他，将脸埋在布鲁斯的肩窝处。  
“什么？”布鲁斯执意问。  
“我以为你信任我！我以为，在经历了这么多以后，你起码会信任我。”他听起来伤心极了。  
他了解布鲁斯犹如了解自己身上的骨头。他尊重他，关爱他，爱他犹如地球上的黄太阳，炽烈而源源不断。他知道爱上蝙蝠侠就如同把自己的心脏放在对方手上任凭处置，破碎与完整，甜蜜与痛苦相伴。  
他假装他们之间进展顺利，对房间里的大象视而不见，直到此刻他终于被掀开战甲露出咽喉，一击即中。

“不是你认为的那样。”布鲁斯喃喃道，他知道自己无法挽回地伤害了这个男人。  
克拉克拒绝抬起脸看他，他只好就着这个别扭的姿势抱着他继续说：“失去你我会心碎无比，但我的感受是无关紧要的。如果有一丝能让你活下去离开这的希望，我绝不会放过。”  
“我也不想失去你，布鲁斯。”他的声音闷闷地传出来，但布鲁斯还是听清楚了。“我想要和你在一起，一直在一起。我爱你啊……布鲁斯。”他的声音越来越低，到话尾的时候布鲁斯差点没听到。  
“什么？”他捧着克拉克的脸，让他看着他。  
氪星人的蓝眼凝视着他，溢满深情：“我爱你，布鲁斯韦恩。”他专注地看着他，仿佛此刻全世界都没有任何比这个更重要的事了。  
布鲁斯躲闪了一下目光，随即看回他，视线与克拉克交汇。克拉克一眨不眨的眼睛，微微放大的瞳孔，额头上细小的纹路，还有那缕小卷毛，这一刻所有的小细节都被他记在脑海中。  
他闭上眼睛，温柔地吻上他。

克拉克接受了这个吻。

布鲁斯跨坐在接近赤裸的克拉克身上，低头和他接吻。克拉克双手掐在他的腰上，任由布鲁斯捧着他的脸深吻。他们吻得很慢，吮吸着对方的唇瓣，舌头碰在一起。  
他们温存了很久，最后停下时布鲁斯趴在克拉克身上，克拉克面朝上躺着。  
“你饿了吗？”克拉克轻声问。  
“不。”布鲁斯用气声回答，他慵懒得像只猫。  
“我有点饿了。”克拉克故意说，布鲁斯装作没听到。  
“不过我可以再等一会。”他亲了布鲁斯几口，搂紧了他。“想要再睡一会吗？”  
“嗯。”布鲁斯仍然趴在他身上，好像打算就这么睡过去。  
克拉克蹭了蹭他的侧脸，想要恼他起来，无奈布鲁斯一动不动。他偏过头看了眼，布鲁斯似乎真的想睡了。他又听了听他的心跳，查看了下他的身体状况。在克拉克外出时布鲁斯也没闲下来，他回来后又一直照顾着他，现在他有点累了。

克拉克将布鲁斯紧紧地抱在怀里，将他的心上人抱在身前，随后满足地同他一起睡去了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这阵在写一篇不义超蝙，每当被不义超气得半死就回来写写野战超，让超亲亲蝙，抱抱蝙TAT


	23. 第二十三章

之后他们又观察了两天，克拉克没有出现任何异样，于此同时，狼们也很好。  
“看来它们不受瘴气的影响。”克拉克说。他和布鲁斯刚吃完一顿烤鹿，正在收拾东西。最近天气有点热，湿度也高了起来，很多提前储备好的食物都加速了发霉过程。  
“因为它们的血缘。”布鲁斯说。来自北方的雪原狼，竟然能对南方的一种瘴气免疫，实在超出预料。  
“也许我们能找到一种替代方法……”克拉克犹豫地说，就连他自己也不相信这句话。  
他停下来，不再继续讨论。像是在绞尽脑汁思考，又像是自暴自弃。布鲁斯纵容了这种逃避，沉默地宣告这个话题的终结。

***

他们平静地过了几天。

白天他们会一起出去补充食物和水源，晚上回到树洞吃饭睡觉。他们只储备了少量经得起常温存在的食物，因此不得不每天都出去。狼独自待在外面的时间越来越多，小罗和小氪倒是经常和他们待在一起。两只幼狼的捕猎能力呈直线状上升，有时还能分他们点。小罗永远是冲在前面的那个，攻击性很强，但只要小氪呲它，它从来不还手。相比之下小氪温和得多，连狩猎时都是不慌不忙地跑着。人狼共同合作，分享战果。有趣的是两只狼将他们视为同族群，一同外出，晚上睡在一起，亲密感就像是两只幼狼之间的相处态度。  
条件有限，他们的生活基本围绕着温饱展开，就连克拉克也开始想念起自己大都会那个小公寓里的冰箱。

“还有阿福做的饭。”布鲁斯被问到时这么说。  
克拉克有点被打击到了。“我做的东西不好吃吗？”  
“你吃过阿福做的饭。”  
克拉克闭嘴了。  
布鲁斯又贴心地安慰他，“你很会做饭，玛莎把你教得很好。”克拉克甜蜜地看了一眼他的男朋友，依然有点郁闷。超越阿福是不可能了，等他努力努力，争取赶得上吧。

 

不止是他，布鲁斯似乎也默认了这种生活。他的各种装备被收了起来，那条黄色腰带已经很久看不到影子。没有什么娱乐活动的晚上他们一般聊天，当然很多时候都以他们纠缠在床上结束。  
克拉克非常享受这个。

他们谈天说地，从星球日报标志的历史，到韦恩庄园种的花；从闪电侠和新来的绿灯侠的关系，到布鲁斯的儿子们，他们谈了很多。

从前的日子里他们没有那么多时间，即使当他俩共处一室，能谈及这些话题的机会很少。他们之前是朋友，但也不是那种闲话家常的朋友。  
在这里，他们得以慢下来，过一次普通人的生活。

 

此刻是半夜，巨大石床上的两个人仍然没有入睡。  
布鲁斯刚给克拉克口了一次，射了他一手。他跪趴在克拉克身上，就着手上的精液扩张自己。  
童子军看上去蓄势待发，但因为开始前布鲁斯警告过他不要乱动，此时他只是激动地看着布鲁斯的一只手伸到了后面动作着，竭力克制着自己的双手不要跑到不该到的地方。  
布鲁斯瞥了眼克拉克的胯部，显然那物又开始挺起来了。他隐秘地笑了下，然后看到氪星阴茎以肉眼可见的速度变硬了。他抬头，正对上克拉克火热的目光。

他捕捉到了他的一切。

布鲁斯的手从后穴里拿出来，克拉克的呼吸更重了。他摸着他的腹肌，克拉克的目光沉重地落在他手上，随着他的动作发出呻吟。整个过程中他保持着可怕的自制力，没有主动碰触身上的人，只是用那种强烈的、渴望的眼神盯着他。  
布鲁斯凭借年长者的毅力把持住了。他撑住自己，不让他的腰立马塌到克拉克身上。  
他的手一路摸上去，色情地揉了两把克拉克的胸肌，于是超人的目光落到了他的胸前。常年保持锻炼和体力活动的布鲁斯身型完美，胸肌不比他的差。

“想要了？”布鲁斯动腰磨了磨屁股下克拉克的阴茎，满意地听到一声低沉的喉音。  
“布鲁斯……”  
“你可以……”布鲁斯话语中的笑意被挺身而起的克拉克打断，将他向后掀倒在了床上。  
“嘶——”布鲁斯抱怨地呻吟，身上的人已经结结实实地压到了他身上，阴茎戳在他股间。克拉克分了下他的腿，露出后穴，双手来回抚摸着他的胸，沉下腰插了进去。  
“啊……”不管做过多少次，他始终适应不了刚开始这种撕裂感。克拉克的大手玩弄着他的胸，揪起他的乳头揉搓着。偶尔他手上的力道大了，布鲁斯就会又疼又爽地叫一声。

克拉克的第二次勃起持久又有力。他一刻不停地操弄着身下的人，享受着每一次撞击逼出的布鲁斯的呻吟。不是他爱好特殊，他的男朋友可不是在床上话多的类型。  
布鲁斯的后穴紧紧包裹着他，柔软地接纳着他的每一次进出。他擦过了他的敏感点，一次比一次顶得更深，操得他双腿使劲地环着他的腰。等克拉克玩够了他的胸，又俯下身双手撑在布鲁斯的头两侧，低头和他接吻。

他们的吻濡湿得像下身的交合。舌头交缠，牙齿碰撞，啧啧作响。更淫荡的是肉体拍打声，克拉克的胯有力地一下下撞在他屁股上，将阴茎顶到深处。

“布鲁斯……啊……”克拉克的声音断断续续，伴随着粗重的喘息。太舒服了，爽得他不知道说什么，只能一遍遍叫着他的名字。  
布鲁斯在他耳边喘息着回应，他也很爽。

 

先缴械的是布鲁斯。  
在给克拉克口交的时候他就一直硬着，克拉克进来后他才腾出手来抚慰前面。在一阵连续刺激敏感点的攻击后他拼命撸动阴茎，颤抖着射了出来。  
精液喷在手上，他在高潮的袭击下茫然地躺在床上，任由快感冲击着他。

克拉克的抽插越来越快，几乎到了疯狂的地步。高潮时的布鲁斯实在太夺人心魄，他目不转睛地盯着身下人，两只手按着布鲁斯的腰一次次迎向自己的胯，小幅度又有力地操干着他。

“呃啊……我要射了……”克拉克绷紧身体，深深干了进去，接着射在了他里面。  
正在余韵中的布鲁斯在克拉克的射精刺激下睁开了眼睛，拉过身上的人缠绵地吻他。

射完的克拉克又在后穴里插了几次，精液被挤出来一些弄得两人的交合处更湿了。他躺倒在布鲁斯身上，被推了几次后抱着布鲁斯翻到一边，摆出侧躺的对虾姿势。

“布鲁斯，你真是太棒了……”克拉克从背后抱着布鲁斯腻歪。  
“我该说谢谢吗？”  
“你该闭嘴吻我。”克拉克心情非常好，一连串的亲吻落在布鲁斯的耳朵，颈后，肩膀处。  
布鲁斯闭上眼，享受情人之间的欢愉。

 

“克拉克。”过了好一会，布鲁斯突然叫他。  
克拉克抱着布鲁斯昏昏欲睡，从鼻子里哼出一声。“嗯……？”  
“……退出去。”听起来清醒无比。  
“……嗯。”

克拉克动了动，让阴茎从布鲁斯的后穴中滑出来，想再贴过去的时候被布鲁斯制止了。  
“清理完了再睡。”

一个指令一个动作。克拉克从男朋友身上爬起来，接来水将两人的身体擦干净，又把床重新铺了一下，才再度抱着布鲁斯入睡。

***  
荒凉的星球上日子一成不变，好在两人为伴，也不至于孤独得绝望自杀。  
他们就这样过了几天，平淡得几乎让人以为这就是他们原本的生活。

有一个心仪的伴侣，简陋但合适的住所，和缓的生活节奏，还有两只勉强能被称为宠物的狼。每天需要顾虑的就是午饭吃什么，干净的水够不够，火堆能不能烧到天亮。

只要他们闭口不谈那个话题，一切都可以维持在这个假象。


	24. 第二十四章

“我发现一件事。”这天中午外出时吃过午饭正在休息，克拉克突然这么对布鲁斯说。  
“怎么了？”  
“如果没有什么事要做的话，那天把你从床上叫起来需要花不少时间。”而且他总是一脸不爽地醒过来瞪着克拉克，要等到他彻底洗漱完以后才会换上另一个脸色。

“你是在抱怨我会赖床吗？”布鲁斯淡定地看了他一眼。  
“不！其实……”克拉克有点不好意思，“我挺喜欢的。”迷糊的、粘床的布鲁斯，让他觉得有点可爱，还让他想起来某些布鲁斯意外得会粘人的时刻……

布鲁斯咳嗽了一声。他摸摸脚边小罗的头，它刚刚吃饱喝足打着盹。“走吧，回去了。”他们今天效率很高，一早上就完成了食物目标。

原本这两天都不必出来的，之前他们风干了很多肉，囤的肉干足够吃好几天。但是中间出了个小插曲，克拉克突然听到在外游荡的狼遇到了麻烦。

“她被很多野兽围起来了，体型没她大，但数量很多。”有十几只四脚野兽在围攻她，看上去情况挺危急。他们商量过后布鲁斯打算和克拉克一起去，处理狼尸的时候两个人会快一些。

跟着声音他们向北来到草地和雪地相接的某一片小树林处。搏斗已经开始了，十多只白毛狐狸围成一圈，中心的狼和三只狐狸撕咬着。每当一只狐狸倒下，外圈就会补一只上去，一直保持着三四只狐狸同时开战的阵容。从围着的狐狸数量来看已经轮了好几轮，狼的气息不稳起来。

克拉克出手解了围。他每放倒一只狐狸，布鲁斯就负责割开它们的喉咙，将它们的尸体堆在一起。  
剩下的狐狸一看势头不对，便矮下身朝着树木之间逃窜，一溜烟跑了。克拉克追上去弄死了三四只，还是让两只狐狸跑了。  
他回到原地，发现布鲁斯正将狼抱在怀里查看着。

“怎么样？”  
布鲁斯将狼的尾巴举给他看，尾巴尖被生生咬断，在地上流了一小滩血，布鲁斯正紧紧掐着它的尾巴防止失血过多。刚来的时候他们只顾着击退狐狸，没把太多注意力放在狼身上。“得回去处理。”他说。  
克拉克点头，和布鲁斯带上狼飞快地往树洞跑去。

“你有觉得哪里不对吗？”途中布鲁斯问他。  
克拉克会意，“狐狸向来独来独往，一定有什么原因让它们聚在一起。”

等到两人回到树洞，他们便知道这个原因是什么了。

两只狼崽没在，树洞里一片狼藉，石门下被刨开一个洞，显然是有什么东西进来了。存放的肉干之类的食物统统消失，零星掉了几块残渣，洞口处湿了一大块，像是水被撒在了这。床被翻个底朝天，羽毛和皮毛散落一地。  
布鲁斯从熄灭的火堆中拿起一块木头点燃，照亮了往洞里面走进去。

火光照映下，一小串湿漉漉的梅花脚印零散地落在地上，布鲁斯把克拉克叫过来。  
“你看。”  
“狐狸。”克拉克说，布鲁斯同意了他的判断。

克拉克抱着狼在床边坐下，布鲁斯在洞里翻翻找找，找出一小块碎布，和几棵药草，总算把狼的尾巴给包起来了。

他们坐在一片狼藉之中，无奈地看着对方。

“狼崽们在哪？”布鲁斯问他。  
克拉克凝神听了听，“还在挺远的地方，要我叫它们回来吗？”  
“不用了，它们回来更是添乱。”布鲁斯又望了望四周，“当时我该留在这的。”  
“你不可能预料到它们会来。”克拉克摸了摸狼的头，“没关系，我们会处理好的。”  
布鲁斯点点头，伸出手抱着他的腰。“我们明天再弄吧。”这一类的活总是让他感到厌烦。  
克拉克蹭了蹭他的脸，笑着说：“总得把床铺好吧。”他亲亲布鲁斯，又说：“你看着狼，别让它的尾巴乱动。”说着站起身就去铺床。

布鲁斯搂着狼坐在一边的火堆旁，今天的狼异常乖顺，任由他们摆弄。他看着克拉克扫干净床，把地上散乱的羽毛捡起来擦干，细致地铺到上面，再把皮毛都抚顺，整整齐齐地铺满床上的每一个角落。  
又忙活了好一会，克拉克才招呼布鲁斯过去。“我听到狼崽们睡在外面的一块石头后面，把火堆添好就过来睡吧。”

这个星球一如既往地寂静无声，他们面对面躺下，各怀心事。

“你知道吗，一个月前的我完全没有想到过能跟你躺到一张床上。”过了好久，克拉克轻轻地说。  
“现在后悔也不晚。”布鲁斯这么答。  
克拉克笑了下，随即看到布鲁斯没有一点戏谑的表情，眉头渐渐拧起来。

“我不会后悔……你为什么会这么想？”  
布鲁斯笑了笑摇头，没说话。“我没别的意思。”说完凑过来捧住克拉克的脸，认真地亲吻他。  
克拉克投入到了这个吻中。

等到他们都昏昏欲睡时，克拉克含糊地说了句：“有件事你知道吗，布鲁斯？”  
布鲁斯闭着眼睛应了一声。  
“现在睡觉你不会再把我勒醒过来了。”克拉克绽开一个微笑。布鲁斯，终于能在他身边放下心防了。  
布鲁斯也微微笑了出来，随即进入睡眠。

***  
就因为这个小插曲让他们失去了储备粮。第二天他们回到草地去找狐狸尸体时发现已经被它们的同伴拖走了，因此不得不恢复到每天出去寻找食物的日常。这天在外面吃过午饭，他们便带上猎物和小罗一起回树洞去了。

他们用木筒贮备好一整天的水量，又将鹿肉切好挂到门口风干。经过上一次的事情之后他们加固了树洞，在外面设了一些陷阱，把洞口的地上也铺上石板，火堆也架了起来，围着洞口彻夜燃烧。

“我们得防着那群狐狸回来。”想来是最近他们的活动惊扰到了这些原住民，虽然不可能对他们造成实际伤害，但也足以给他们带来麻烦。  
“我可以起来守夜。”克拉克说，“你知道我对睡眠的要求没那么高。”  
“不用。”他们完全可以应付得来这个。

狼这几天一直跟进跟出，没有再独自离开，就连布鲁斯也为她时不时流露出的亲昵感到惊讶。在狼们的帮助下捕猎轻松了许多，每天都收获颇丰，日子逐渐恢复到之前的平静。

偶尔有那么一两个寂静的夜晚，克拉克会在入睡前突然问布鲁斯。  
“如果我们回去了，狼们怎么办？”  
“没有我们他们也能生活得很好。”  
克拉克用手肘撑着头接着说：“我知道，我不是说这个。”布鲁斯若有若无地笑了一下，他又说：“难道你就不想一直带着它们吗？”  
“我早就说过了，克拉克，别把它们当做宠物。”洞口的小氪听到他们的说话声，跑来床边，用舌头舔着布鲁斯的手。布鲁斯看它一眼，缓缓地抚摸着它的头。

克拉克默不作声地看着，然后又听到布鲁斯轻轻叹了一口气，说：“我们连自己尚且不能保全，怎么顾得上他们。”克拉克张了张嘴想要说话，布鲁斯又继续说：“我们被困住了。即使用它们的血肉换来前进的道路，也无法保证一定能离开这。”  
哪怕知道这是唯一的机会，正确的选择，他也不忍心对狼们下手。选择有很多种，他可以不选这一个。  
克拉克凝视着他的爱人，看着他目光低垂似有伤感，凑过去捧住他的脸，深深亲吻。

他们享受着此刻的寂静。

***  
这天凌晨，克拉克突然从睡眠中惊醒。  
“布鲁斯……”他轻轻呼唤着身边的人。  
布鲁斯立马睁开眼睛，警惕地看着他。“怎么了？”他问。克拉克语气严肃，郑重其事。  
“有东西朝我们过来了。”他小声地说。准确地说是一大群，无数脚掌轻轻踩在地上的声音，行走之间皮毛甩动的声音，虽然极其轻微，但因为数量众多，交汇在一起形成了巨大的声响。  
“狐狸？”布鲁斯问。  
“我分辨不出来，得等它们过来了才知道。”克拉克从床上翻起来，跑到洞口去把火堆燃得更猛烈。  
狼们显然也听到动静，齐齐醒了过来，焦躁不安地徘徊在洞口，獠牙若隐若现。

布鲁斯后一步出了洞口，伸手把什么东西递给了克拉克。他低头一看，是几个黑色的金属圆球，还有几个小小的蝙蝠镖。“用力往地上砸就行，记得回收蝙蝠镖。”  
克拉克点头，他都快忘记布鲁斯还有这些东西了。

他们一起躲到旁边的树后面，听着野兽的脚步声越来越近。狼们也绕开火堆，藏到树洞后面。

窸窸窣窣的声音越来越大，没一会，一只野兽率先从暗黑的远处露出脸来，将整个身体暴露在火堆的红光之下。

是一只红脸狐狸。

尖嘴大眼，两只三角耳朵直愣愣地竖着，胡须又长又细。没多久，响声越来越大，一只狐狸站到了它身后，接着又是一只，然后是第三只、第四只。布鲁斯往四周更远处仔细看了看，一对又一对绿莹莹的眼睛幽幽地亮了起来，竟是填满了半个山坡。  
“我数不清有多少只。”蹲在他旁边的克拉克皱了皱鼻子，这么多狐狸凑在一起，狐骚味熏得要命。  
“杀光了便是。”布鲁斯淡淡说了句。  
克拉克应了声。这么多只，料理起来也挺麻烦。他从未见过这样的狐狸，团结得像狼群，还知道呼朋唤友来复仇。

他指了指最前面那只鬼鬼祟祟往洞口走去的狐狸，“我从这边开始。”  
布鲁斯点头，往他的反方向走去，“我去那边。”

还没等他们动起来，洞口的火光一闪，忽地从中间窜出一个巨大的身影。

蓬松的尾巴直直竖向空中，四肢落在地上发出一声沉闷的声音，那兽浑身红色的皮毛在火光映衬下鲜艳得仿佛就要燃烧起来。  
野兽刚站稳，就猛地朝前一扑，咬住站在最前面的狐狸的喉咙用力一拽，狼嚎声起，狐狸的血肉被硬生生撕开，整个身体了无生气地倒在地上，几乎是立刻就没了动静。

鲜血溅满了狼身，狼不为所动，弯下头颅朝狐狸们低吼着。

顿时一片混乱。

一旁的两人对视一眼，随即散开加入战斗。


	25. 第二十五章

右侧，出拳击倒，拧断脖子；前方踹翻两只，再补上一脚彻底了结；眼见着远处跑走两只狐狸，便顺手扔过去两只蝙蝠镖。

最开始狐狸们占据数量优势，即使攻击力不值一提，也让两人不得不认真应对。克拉克和布鲁斯分头战斗，将大群的狐狸阻在两边，偶尔有几只跑开的交给洞口的狼们去对付。  
布鲁斯分神看了眼狼，她的皮毛上满是鲜血，昏暗的光线中他看不出狼有没有受伤，于是叫克拉克去看。

“得稍等一会……”  
布鲁斯听到克拉克的声音断断续续地从另一边传过来，不怎么听得清楚。他拖过一只死狐狸的尾巴在半空中抡了一圈，狠狠地朝进攻的狐狸堆中间扔去，短暂地打开一个缺口，便向着克拉克的方向跑去。

那边的地上堆起一个小山包，几十只橘毛红脸的狐狸一个压在一个身上堆了起来。布鲁斯谨慎地跑过去，没等他凑过去最上面的一只狐狸猛地抬起身冲他呲牙，跳下来就朝他扑过来。  
布鲁斯只好往后退了几步，应着攻势挡住狐狸的利齿，抓着它的前胸将它扔到树丛里。

接着背后一阵砰砰砰的声音，布鲁斯回头，发现克拉克从狐狸堆中间站了起来，原本压在他身上的狐狸横七竖八地躺在一边。克拉克脸皱皱地往旁边啐了几口，布鲁斯跑到他身边问：“没事吧？”随即被狐狸骚味臭得不着痕迹地往旁边让了让。  
克拉克很有自知之明地拉开距离，上下拍着自己的衣服。“没事，等结束了得好好洗洗。”  
他眼睛瞟了瞟布鲁斯脏兮兮的手，没说话。

失去数量优势的狐狸们不值得一提，他们稍稍放松了些警惕，将躲在树丛里准备偷袭的狐狸一只只找出来，同时防着有的狐狸趁乱溜走。这时布鲁斯提醒他，“你看看狼有没有受伤——”  
他们不知不觉地走到了远离洞口的树林里，克拉克这才想起，他已经好一会没去注意洞口的狼们了。  
克拉克停下来往洞口那个方向听了听，狼崽们都守在树洞附近和偶尔试图跑进洞里的狐狸撕咬着，狼和它们隔得挺远，独自站在洞口前。  
就在同一个时刻，克拉克突然听到了另一种声音。

他仓皇地朝布鲁斯看了一眼，来不及解释一句，转身就往回跑去。

“狼——”  
克拉克大喊着，试图提醒她。他迅速奔跑的身影快得仿佛模糊起来，但还不够，这么一段距离仍让他跑了那么一会。  
显然狐狸们比他更快。

他听到极其轻微的一阵窸窸窣窣的声音，将近十只狐狸或急促或缓和的呼吸声，柔软的脚掌轻轻踩在地上，悄悄朝狼潜伏了过去，突然暴起的野兽，混乱的脚步声，随后是任何人都能听到的嚎叫声——  
狐狸惨烈的哀嚎和狼不甘的痛吼。

克拉克脚下一滞，随即飞奔到了洞口。

眼前的景象让他心头一哽。

狼倒在地上，泥土将她沾满了鲜血的皮毛染得脏乱不已，她的尾巴被一只已然咽气的尖嘴狐狸从中间咬断，堪堪连着皮毛。狼的两只前爪下抓着一只肚子被掏开的狐狸，内脏和血流了一地。最严重的是她的背，像是被利爪所伤，一道深深的伤口从她的前肢上端划到腹部，里面的血肉都翻了出来。

地上一圈凌乱的尸体中爬起一只狐狸，跌跌撞撞地朝远处跑去。克拉克抱起了狼，她嘴里咬着一只狐狸的喉咙，腥热的血仍不断从伤口中流出来。背后一阵脚步声，赶来的布鲁斯解决了逃走的狐狸，来到他们身边。

“让我看看有多严重……”布鲁斯跪下来，接过狼仔细查看起来。

变故只发生在一瞬间。抢占先机的偷袭者们重创了狼， 然后全部死在狼凶悍的反击之下。它们在两人那边没占到便宜，不知怎么避开了他们的注意跑来偷袭守在洞口的狼。  
濒死动物的疯狂难以想象，将近十只个头只有狼的四分之三的狐狸围攻了她。等到克拉克察觉到异常时已经来不及。

克拉克难过地皱眉。他朝四周吹了几声口哨，没一会狼崽们从两边跑了出来，靠近他们时被浓厚的血腥味刺激得低低嚎叫。

布鲁斯沉默地推开了压在狼身上的尸体。狼大张着嘴，急促地呼吸着，她的眼珠定定凝视一个方向，没有转动，一副垂死模样。  
两人都非常清楚这个事实。狼的全身上下几乎受了伤，刚刚布鲁斯仔细看了才发现她的脖子也被咬开一个小小的口子。

狼崽们低嗅着来到他们跟前。小罗闻到狼身上的血腥味后呲起牙，靠过去拱了拱狼。小氪摇着尾巴，用舌头舔了舔狼的鼻头，随后和小罗一起退开，再也没有别的动作。  
克拉克和布鲁斯对视一眼，看到了对方眼里的遗憾和无奈。

布鲁斯跪坐在地上，将狼抱在腿上。他一直用手按着狼背上的那道伤口，即使这样并没能止住血。克拉克坐在他对面，两手环着蹲在他身边的狼崽们。  
他们静坐在夜晚的荒野之中。

经过一场混战，两人都狼狈极了。布鲁斯灰头土脸，身上满是血迹和泥土，奄奄一息的狼趴在他腿上，生命气息一丝丝地流逝。克拉克也好不到哪去，衣服又湿又脏。两只狼拥着他，守在狼身边。

他们一言不发，直到狼完全停止了呼吸。

布鲁斯唯一一次，轻轻地抚摸了狼的头毛，将她在打斗中弄乱的皮毛抚顺，又将她痛苦张大的嘴巴合上，让她躺在自己腿上。“我得替她洗干净。”末了他这么对克拉克说。  
克拉克用力闭上眼， 压下心头的不舍，点点头，目送布鲁斯抱起狼起身离开。

一路走来，即使狼和他们之间并不是亲密的主宠关系，但毫无疑问地，他真心地将狼们视为难得的伙伴，布鲁斯也是如此，即使他从来没表现出来。拉奥啊他甚至还清楚地记得他们遇见的第一天，克拉克在石头窝里看到肚皮皱巴巴的狼将两只饿得只会嗷嗷叫的粉毛团子圈在身下的样子。

她陪他们一起度过了最艰难的一段时光，就在他们已经放弃离开的想法准备在这个星球上度过余生时她却因为他们死去。  
造物弄人。

克拉克站起来，追上朝着小溪走去的布鲁斯。  
刚走两步，他想起了什么，往回迈了几步，随后停下，原地站了一会，又转身往小溪那边走。他越走越慢，最终停下了。末了好一会，终于下定决心，朝树洞的方向跑了回去。

克拉克速度很快，他来到溪边找到布鲁斯时他刚刚将狼放下，伸手捧了水浸湿手，正在梳理狼的皮毛。  
他慢慢地走近，叫他。“布鲁斯……”  
克拉克的声音犹犹豫豫，感情复杂，像是有很多话想说，又像是不知道怎么表达。  
他在布鲁斯身边蹲下来，扣住了他的手安慰似的抚摸，又一次叫道：“布鲁斯。”  
布鲁斯停下了所有动作。  
万千思绪撞在克拉克的心头，搅得他不知道从何说起，他只好叫他的名字，一遍又一遍。  
而布鲁斯懂他。

他看到克拉克独自一人过来，身上只带了几个竹筒。布鲁斯反握住克拉克的手，他明白现在该做什么，他也明白这件事不得不做。  
“我很庆幸我们遇到了它们。”他轻轻地开口，语气淡然，透出一丝忧伤。  
“你一直叫我不要把它们当做宠物，你却比我还喜欢它们。”  
“我们给了它们名字，克拉克，羁绊由此开始。”  
“不，是从我以为狼伤了你，慌张去和她搏命那一刻开始。”克拉克凑过去亲了亲布鲁斯犹带血污的脸，对他说：“我可以自己来。”  
布鲁斯默默摇头拒绝。

克拉克递给布鲁斯一把小匕首，看他把狼喉咙上的口子割得更大，随即立马靠过去用竹筒接住了汨汨流出的狼血。  
狼之前已经失血过多，血只刚刚流满一小筒便不再往外流。布鲁斯叹了口气，又拿过刀，扎进狼的前胸又开了个口子。  
接满第二筒后他们便停下了。两人一起将狼身上洗干净，抚顺皮毛，又合力在石头窝那边挖了个坑，将狼埋了进去。  
正埋在狼夭折的幼崽旁边。

他们默默地在新成的墓边站了一会，才往回走。

“我们明天什么时候离开？”快要回到树洞里克拉克这么问。  
“尽早出发吧，不知道过了瘴气之后的情况会是怎么样，晚上睡在外面太危险。”  
克拉克停下脚步，挡在他前面。“那狼崽们呢？”即使它们已经是成年狼了，克拉克依然习惯这么称呼它们。  
“没人能强迫它们跟我们一起走。”布鲁斯低头道。  
克拉克不再说话，和他手牵手回到树洞里。

***  
不能指望狼们会替他们收拾残局，两只狼崽早已在洞里找地方趴好准备睡觉了，见两人回来，也只是抬头望了望。

在溪边时他们简单清洗了一下，现在把衣服脱了晾在洞里，便也到床上躺下。  
克拉克看了眼时间，抱着布鲁斯躺在床上，却不闭眼，只是专注地看着他。  
布鲁斯由着他去，但快半个小时了克拉克还是一动不动，他忍不住问：“你在干什么？”  
“看你。”答得倒是很干脆。  
“早点睡吧，明天说不定一整天都要走路。”  
“你不也没睡吗？”  
布鲁斯不咸不淡地看他一眼，伸手抱住他。  
他们抱了一会，克拉克又开口对他说：“其实这样也没什么不好，说要走还挺突然的，特别是……”狼的血是他们得以继续走下去的机会。  
“我会想念狼的。”布鲁斯说。  
“我也是。”

 

第二天醒来后，他们带上装备，一人喝下一筒狼血，便朝着更南方走去。


End file.
